When Two Worlds Collide
by Odell-Pacinelli1
Summary: When two teens travel through a door, they find themselves on one of the most extreme adventures any one of them has ever been on in their entire lives! But the real question is will they survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys this is nightblade546 and this is gonna be mine and Odell-Pacinelli1's collab (well technically it's my idea and odell's the one who's writing it) anyways this story will be posted on odell's profile cause if you look at mine….THERE'S NOTHING THERE! Yes that's right the great odell is working with a nobody. Before you start complaining why he is it's because…..actually I don't know either care to enlighten us?**

_**I'm not entirely sure either now that I think about it.**_

**And there it is. Plz enjoy the story while i go hide now**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

17 year old Austin Niebieski and 16 year old Mark Zhuan we're walking in a forest in what was practically the middle of nowhere for what had seemed like days, but had only been a few hours. Mark had been complaining for the last ten minutes and Austin was at the end of his patience.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Mark asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"God dammit, yes I know where I'm going. I've been through this forest since I was a little kid. We'll be out of here shortly." Austin took a deep breath as they continued walking "I hope." He sighed as they continued up the hill they were on.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mark exclaimed.

"Just shut up Mark." Austin facepalmed and they kept walking.

* * *

After what had seemed to be another eternity of walking Mark saw something in the distance "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to it and ran over to a strange gem on the floor.

"Hey, what are-Hey!" Austin ran after him and upon catching up to him, saw the gem that Mark had found. "What do you think it is?"

"Well Mister Observant, it looks like some kind of gem." Mark's comment got him a punch in the arm from Austin, "Ow! Hey, you asked the dumb question here, not me."

"Just shut up." Austin bent down and examined the gem closely, the gem was a bright white gem with traces of red and blue swirling around in it. It was carved in a weird way almost it was a key to a door.

Just as Austin went to pick it up, Mark did as well and when they both touched it the gem suddenly flew away from them. It started to glow a bright red and blue before the lights started to form.

* * *

The blue lights started to expand while the red lights started to contract. The blue lights turned to a rectangle of some sorts before they slightly curved upwards. Meanwhile the red lights turned into a completely thin line and went to surround the red light. After the red and blue lights managed to touch, the gem flew to the center and combined the red,blue and the gem itself to create a door of some sorts.

During this whole thing, Austin had taken a step back, he and Mark just watched in awe at what was unfolding before them. When the door appeared Austin took a couple steps towards it.

"Where do you think it goes?" Austin asked as he extended a hand towards the door and opened it.

"Narnia?" Mark asked with a chuckle.

"You know that could actually be correct in this case, because this is some Narnia type shit. So I wouldn't doubt it." Austin chuckled and as he looked at what was inside the door, Mark dove head first into the door screaming "YOLO!".

"What the- God DAMMIT MARK!" Austin jumped in after him, the door closing upon his entry.

* * *

**And that's it folks! What will Mark and Austin find beyond the door? Money? Death? INSANITY!?**

_**I'm already insane…but on another note, sorry for the shorter chapter, but we needed a small little gateway into the HUGE adventure that awaits us in the upcoming chapters, so like always. Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed and we'll see you next time!**_

**Which MIGHT be in a couple hours if Odell here wants to do it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So what's up guys Night here and we give you chapter one of When Two Worlds Collide. Now this story is a good old self insert, why you may ask? cause screw logic that's why. Now Odell got anything to say?**

_**I hope you all can enjoy this story as it moves along, and have as much fun reading it as we do writing it. I've also been banned from being dark in this story, which I don't like. (Tell him to let me)**_

**Well EXCUSE ME princess! Moving on please enjoy the story and see ya on the flip side! Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY, RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

The door opened up and Mark and Austin flew out of it and landed on the grass, Austin slid into a tree causing him to become dizzy. They both slowly sat up, disoriented from the trip through the door, which then closed and disappeared before their eyes. Austin looked around at the forest they were in, it wasn't the same one they were walking in before, the ground was red and the trees were much more abundant.

"Where are we?" Austin asked as he stood up, still looking around and dizzy from hitting the tree upon entry to this strange world.

"This ain't Narnia that's for sure" Mark said as he got up.

"This place seems much cooler than Narnia does Mark." He looked over at Mark and nearly fell back down "Uhhh, Mark?" Austin said with a rather surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mark stood up and looked at Austin, nearly falling down as well and gave a surprised look back.

"Bro look at you! You have red hair!" Austin practically yelled out loud.

"I have red hair? you have BLUE hair man, and cat ears!" Mark screeched.

"What?!" Austin took out his phone, which had turned into a scroll and looked at the reflection, seeing the blue hair and cat ears, he dropped it and fell to his knees "Where are we?!" He quickly put up the hood of his sweatshirt to hide the ears and strange colored hair.

"Wait let me look at mine!" Mark said as he also pulled out his phone turned scroll and looked at his reflection which showed brick red hair and brown eyes. "Well damn son" Mark said with a surprised look.

* * *

There was rustling in the nearby brush and a pack of Beowolves came out of it. Mark and Austin stood up, slowly looked at each other, back at them then back at each other.

"We are not where I think we are." Austin said as the Beowolves made eye contact with the two, dumbfounded individuals that looked like a perfect snack.

"Nope" Mark said while walking away. "I'm not dealing with this" Meanwhile Austin ran like the wind in Mark's direction letting the Beowolves chase after him. As soon as Mark saw Austin run he looked back at the Beowolves.

"Why me…" Mark groaned while running in Austin's direction.

"Why did you run man!? They can smell your fear!" Mark said as soon as he caught up to Austin

"I'm not getting eaten by Grimm today!" Austin said as he ran as fast as he possibly could, but it was pointless, the Grimm were much faster than him or Mark. One of them lunged at Austin, and just before it struck, something struck it and it split, only rose petals floating in place of what had been a red blur that went right through the hungry Grimm.

"Oh god that pretty much confirmed my suspicions" Mark said dumbfounded.

"No way, this is not happening." Just as Austin said that, another Grimm was seen flying across the forest, this time being struck by a female wearing gauntlets, another one fell to a long, black, ribbon-like thing with a blade attached to it. The fourth and fifth Beowolf fell, to a series a glyphs appearing and a woman in white dashing on them cutting through the last two in the pack. Once the Grimm were defeated, the four girls looked at Austin and Mark and smiled.

* * *

"Are you alright?" The girl in red asked, clearly the youngest out of the group.

"Uhhh….Austin DEAL WITH THIS!" Mark said as he hid behind Austin and started muttering to himself.

Austin rubbed the back of his head nervously "Yeah...we're fine, thank you for your help. I'm Austin, and this is Mark." Austin moved out of the way, revealing Mark to the four whom all looked a little concerned to the muttering Mark was doing.

"Thisisnothappeningthisisnothappeningthisisnothappening." Mark said while somewhat shocked and shaking at the same time.

"Uhhh, okay. Nice to meet you, I'm Ruby." The smallest one said giving a warm smile to the two.

"I'm Weiss." The one in white said, giving a stern look to Mark who was starting to freak her out.

"Blake." The one who had the ribbon-like weapon spoke, giving a soft smile upon finishing.

"Is he okay?" Blake gave the last one a nudge "Oh, sorry, I'm Yang." The one with the gauntlets said, giving an energetic smile.

"Nice to meet you and excuse me for a second" Austin said while going to Mark and hitting him on the head.

"thisisnothappen- HEY OW!" Mark yelled while making Austin and the others cringe slightly.

"Show some respect, dumbass, they just saved our lives." Austin said as he looked back at the girls "My apologies for him, is kind of, ummm how do I say this, stupid"

"I prefer to be called hyper thank you very much" Mark said as he took a deep breath. "Sorry about that I tend to be a bit over reactive but anyways thanks for saving us, we managed get lost here" Mark said.

"Well, where are you from? We can probably get you back to there from Beacon." Yang asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at Austin's hood being up but dismissed it as nothing.

"Yeah about that…." Mark said with a sheepish grin.

"We aren't from Remnant." Austin said, smiling shyly and rubbing the back of his head again.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, pretty much saying what everyone was thinking.

"Well you see, we got lost in a forest in a place called Earth, and we found this gem, and…" Austin started.

"We touched it and managed to create a portal which I jumped into because why not? Moving on we jumped out and ran away from some big werewolf like animals" Mark said finishing it for him.

"Beowolves Mark." Austin said, correcting him.

"Wait, if you're not from here how do you know the name of a Creature of Grimm?" Weiss asked with irritation in her voice, she didn't believe this story for a second.

"Spoilers!" Mark said with a smirk.

Ignoring Mark, Austin answered Weiss's question "There are stories on about this world on Earth, about these heroes that attend a prestigious combat school and save the world from evil."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever-" Weiss immediately started to criticize Austin but was cut off by Ruby.

"Weiss, he could be telling the truth, I read a Fairy Tale about a place called Earth, and about that gem Mark talked about. This could very well be a Myth come to life." Ruby smiled cheerfully at the thought of one of her Fairy Tales being a reality.

"Well the story goes on that they managed to defeat a monster of great power but when they did the monster split into bits and pieces across the land, scattering it's power along with it" Mark said while stroking an imaginary goatee.

"This story seems awesome! I would love to read it sometime." Ruby gleefully spoke, frantically jumping up and down.

"Now look what you've done, she'll be like this for hours." Weiss snarled angrily, giving both Mark and Austin a stare as cold as Weiss.

"Ehh Weiss so serious? Being a kid is good sometimes." Mark said with a grin

Yang about lost it at the wordplay that Mark used, as did Ruby, Blake just sighed and Weiss grew red with anger.

"Who do you think you are?! You're lucky we even helped you! We should just leave you here, with your crazy stories and terrible attitude." With that Weiss turned and walked away, heading back towards Vale.

"Yeesh what crawled up her skirt? I was just having fun" Mark said with a confused look on his face.

Once Yang recovered from her fit of laughter, she spoke "You picked the wrong person to make a joke about dude. She's not the most cheery of people."

"I can tell." Austin said with a smirk on his face, watching Weiss walk away, he could see how angry she was at Mark for his joke.

"You know I've met some ANGRY people in my life but she is really up there" Mark said as he managed to notice a lurking shadow creeping in the forest.

* * *

"Wait, WATCH OUT!" Mark said as he raised his hand.

"HUH!?" Weiss said as an usra decided to try and eat her. As everything went in slow motion, a bright light managed to come out of Mark's hand, pushing him away in the process. The laser managed to hit the usra, vaporizing it in the process.

"Dude, what was that?!" Austin said as he looked at Weiss, who was standing in shock staring where the Ursa _used_ to be, and back over to Mark.

"I have no idea!" Mark exclaimed as he recovered from the push the laser gave him.

"I wonder what I can do?" Austin asked himself as he looked over at RBY who were standing in just as much shock as Weiss was.

"Is...is that his Semblance?" Weiss asked as she slowly looked back at the group, still with a shocked expression on her face.

"It just might be." Yang said looking over at Mark "That was pretty awesome, how did you do that?"

"I...I don't know, I just stuck my hand out and it just kind of happened." Mark answered, just as confused as the rest of them.

"Have you done that before?"

"No, never in my life."

"Hmm, we'll have to get you to Ozpin to confirm this. Come with us back to Beacon, it's safe there." Yang motioned for them to follow as Team RWBY headed back towards Vale, and not wanting to stay in this forest any longer, Mark and Austin did just that, followed them to Beacon and hopefully get some answers when they got there too.

* * *

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! We have even more in store for the next one! Stay tuned and we'll see you next time!**_

**And I hope you enjoy the puns :P**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: It's everyone's favorite sadist author Odell here, we are very excited to present you, Chapter 2 of When Two World's Collide. **_

**We also got our very first review which I already responded to. But anyways time to start the story. DISCLAIMER: We do not own RWBY, That belongs to RoosterTeeth**

* * *

"So what brought you to this forest exactly?" Austin asked as they continued their walk through Forever Fall, trying to avoid any awkward silences.

"Professor Ozpin sent us on an assignment here, said 'That something is in there that you need to find, you'll know it when you see it.' " Yang explained, using her best imitation of Ozpin as she did, getting a laugh out of Ruby and a huff out of Weiss.

"Ahh, I see. So is this Ozpin a cryptic kind of guy?" Mark asked, dodging a tree branch that nearly hit him, thanks to walking behind Weiss.

"I guess you could say that, he doesn't tell you straight up what he wants or means, you kind of have to figure it out for yourselves, ya know."

"I guess this Ozpin guy is either really cryptic or really stoned" Mark said with a chuckle

Austin sighed before continuing "So, did you find what you were looking for then?"

"Yeah, it's you guys." Ruby stated straight up, causing Mark and Austin to exchange surprised looks.

"Well...that escalated quickly" Mark said with wide open eyes.

"How...how did he even-?" Austin started but was quickly cut off by Weiss

"Ozpin has a...way of knowing and finding out strange and obscure information, why don't you ask him yourself when you get there?"

"You know that sounds really creepy the way you put it…..and a bit perverse" Mark muttered the last part with a chuckle.

Austin gave Mark a smack to the back of the head "Do you ever _not_ have something to add to things?"

"ADHD's hard to handle bro, cut me some slack" Mark said rubbing his head. "Well technically it's borderline but that's besides the point! What were you guys expecting out here anyways?"

"We had no idea, we were just kind of wandering when we saw you two being chased by Beowolves, and just had the feeling that you were what Ozpin was talking about, and I think that laser thing confirmed it for us." Yang said, motioning to Mark with her hands.

"I still want to know how you did that." Austin and Ruby said in perfect unison, causing them to give each other a strange look.

Mark,being the idiot he was had no idea he was being questioned "Sorry I stopped and smelled the roses what was the question?"

"HOW DID YOU SHOOT LASERS OUT OF YOUR HANDS!?" Everybody thought but Yang, Ruby and Austin said, causing the three of them to exchange looks.

"OH! Well I…..umm….hmm… I don't really know to be honest." Mark said slightly blanked out. "If I had to say a cause it would probably be a surge of emotion so something like this" Mark said as a laser beam came out of his hand and punctured a tree.

"Well….that was a thing" Yang said with wide eyes.

"Why do you get a cool laser and I got nothing other than this stupid blue hair?!" Austin said, pulling the hood further down to further cover his hair, and ears that have yet to be spoken about.

Mark ran up to Austin and whispered "You're a faunus dude, your the lucky one."

"I'd take a laser hand over that anyday." Austin said pushing Mark away from him.

"Over what exactly?" Weiss asked, giving Austin a look that struck fear into his heart, knowing full well her opinions on faunus.

"N-nothing, it's nothing." Austin spilled out nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah what he said." Mark said with a straight face.

"I don't believe that for a second, we saved your life, so spill it." Weiss demanded, taking a couple steps towards Austin.

"Let's just say there are some things in life that are meant to be kept secret to the point where you would take it to your grave….and this is possibly one of those secrets" Mark said getting in the way of Weiss.

"I'd suggest you get out of the way, _now_!" Weiss was about to backhand Mark, but Blake stopped her.

"Leave them alone, Weiss. Ozpin wants to see them, we should be worrying about that, nothing else." Blake reminded Weiss, having her suspicions on what his secret might be, considering she had her own that she was keeping as well.

"Well we're off to a bad start already" Mark sighed while rubbing his forehead.

Austin sighed as well as Team RWBY continued their march towards Beacon, he looked up at Blake and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her, she just gave a soft smile back and continued her walk. Meanwhile Mark noticed the interaction and smirked.

Austin saw Mark's smirk and hit him in the arm "What's that smirk for?" He started walking to catch up to RWBY.

"I SHIP IT!" Mark yelled out causing Austin to run to RWBY. "Well….. the next chapter of life has started eh….let's do this!" Mark said as he started jogging.

* * *

After a few more miles of walking, they made it to the dropship that would take them to Beacon Academy, the safest place in all of Vale.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy!" Ruby said with arms spread open.

"Well this place is…..big." Mark said with an unbelievable look on his face.

"Big doesn't even begin to describe this place, It's MASSIVE!" Austin yelled out.

"Let's just get to Professor Ozpin." Weiss said irritatedly.

* * *

The six of them started for Ozpin's office, moving quickly as Austin and Mark were eager to possibly find out why they got dropped in Remnant. Upon reaching the office they were met by Glynda Goodwitch, who, like usual, was straightforward with everyone.

"Why are you here without reporting back in first?" She asked harshly, gaining a cheeky smile from Ruby, who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, we found what we were looking for, and we decided that we needed to get here ASAP." Yang explained for her sister, getting an irritated look from Goodwitch.

"Very well, go into his office." The team hurried into Ozpin's office, Austin and Mark not far behind.

"I see you've retrieved the package, well done Team RWBY. Now, if you could leave me to speak with Austin and Mark, privately." Ozpin spoke calmly as they entered.

"Package? OHHH He means US!" Mark said while Austin facepalmed at Mark's statement.

Team RWBY ignored Mark's statement as they headed out "See you guys in a few! Have fun with the Professor." Yang said as they left, closing the door behind them.

"Quick question Professor, how do you know our names? Also, do you know why we got dropped here, in Remnant?" Austin asked, determined to find answers, hoping for a way home.

"And I hope you have a sane explanation for this because I've seen enough in my lifetime to go more insane than I already have" Mark said recalling the Beowolves.

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing, about being dropped into this world. But it appears you know just as much as I do. As for your names, I have eyes in high places, how do you think I was able to spot you and get Team RWBY there before the Beowolves got to you?"

"So are you telling us that you knew about our presence here but have no explanation HOW?" Austin said shocked.

"Correct, I don't know how that door showed up in Forever Fall or why it brought you two here."

"No, this can't be happening. This cannot be happening. Please tell me you have a way for us to get home?"

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Ozpin said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry boys but you're stuck here."

"You're telling me I have to live like this?!" Austin pulled down his hood, revealing the blue hair and faunus ears. "I know how faunus are treated in this world, I'll be killed!"

"You could enroll here, I can set up something to teach you how to fight." Ozpin suggested, causing Austin to pause for a second.

"Can I get something to cover this?" He pointed to the ears "Just in case my hood doesn't stay."

"You'll have to create that yourself."

"Where do I sign?" Austin said, pulling his hood back up.

"Well if he's signing up then so am I!" Mark said putting a hand on Austin's shoulder, Austin smirked at his friend, they were going to stick together, no matter what happened.

"Very well, I'll have Glynda get you the paperwork. Gentlemen, welcome to Beacon."

* * *

_**And thus a new life was created for our heroes! Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Odell here, and we just want to introduce you to this chapter, montages. Montages everywhere. We hope you enjoy it!**_

**Technically it won't be montages but that sums it it pretty well. **

_**It's montages.**_

**Whatever. Disclaimer!: We do not own RWBY**

* * *

Austin and Mark were allowed entrance into Beacon Academy and were given just three days to fully construct their weapons of choice, Austin had went for more of a close quarters look with dual combat knives he was going to attach to dual pistols for the occasional ranged situation. Mark on the other hand…..

"Mark no just no." Austin said facepalming.

"Well why NOT!? It's the best weapon ever!" Mark said as he held an abomination of scrap.

"IT DOESN'T EVEN WORK!" Austin exclaimed while pointing at said abomination.

"Fine whatever" Mark said as he dropped the scrap.

"But really, what's your weapon plan?" Austin said while looking at Mark's blueprints.

"Well I'm planning on making a semi automatic rifle that can penetrate weak surfaces and can turn into a katana that can be powered by my semblance to cut materials easily" Mark said as he held up the plans.

"That's...an oddly specific weapon design. You and Ruby would be best friends man." Austin got out just before Team RWBY came in to check on their progress.

"How's it going guys?" Ruby asked, eager to see what kind of weapons they were making.

"It's going pretty well." Austin said showing Ruby the knives he was working on, and the pistols he planned on implementing them with. "Just got to get the pistols attached to these babies and we are good to go."

Ruby's eyes lit up when saw the weapons "They are awesome. What are you going to name them?

"Name? I haven't thought about that one." Austin admitted, stopping to ponder on that.

"What about you Mark?" Ruby left Austin to think.

"Well I'm deciding between "Shuini, Yancong, or Fangzi." Mark said while looking at the plans.

"Where's your weapon?" Ruby asked, eager to look at what he made up.

"And there's the problem, you see I don't have enough knowledge to figure how i'm gonna implement the laser function into the weapon" Mark said while showing Ruby the plans.

"Oh, that's definitely a complex concept you got there." Ruby pondered for a moment before snapping her fingers "I think I got it, have you tried…" Ruby went on to explain her suggestion with her vaguely defined Engineering skills, while Mark stood there wide eyed.

"Well for starters I'm not even gonna try to understand that" Mark said with a chuckle while Ruby pouted. "But you seem to know what you're doing here so wanna help me out with this?" Mark asked while pointing a thumb at the blueprints and the scrap metal.

Ruby's eye grew wide with excitement at the thought of building another weapon "OhmydustyesIwouldlovetohelpyoubuildyourweaponandmakeitsuperduperawesomeandstuff!" She managed to get all of that out in one breath and at a speed so fast, even Austin, who was following the explanation of how to add the laser function decently well, was completely lost with that.

"You know _THAT_ I managed to understand…..well what are we waiting for!?" Mark said as he ran to the forge with Ruby following behind him.

"Of course _you_ of all people could understand that." Austin said as he went back to working on his weapon.

* * *

After a few moments, Austin got an idea and smirked, he turned towards the forge and yelled "I ship it!"

"Dammit Austin that's MY line!" Mark yelled from across the forge.

Austin chuckled and got back to work, which broke down into laughter when he heard Ruby ask Mark "What's he mean by that?". Meanwhile Weiss noticed a bit of movement in Austin's hood but dismissed it as nothing.

* * *

Austin took a break from working on his weapon and stood up to stretch, Blake and Weiss noticed and Weiss said something "You are, unusually flexible, Austin."

Austin quickly realized what she meant and why he was able to do it. "Oh yeah, haha, I was always an active one back home, so I'm kind of flexible." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, it didn't seem like Weiss was going to buy it.

Mark took this opportunity to say "He's flexible for ALL your needs ladies!"

"Dammit Mark! Just shut up and make your weapon!" Austin said, quickly turning towards the forge, one hand going on a knife, he was tempted to go in there.

"Dude calm down I was just joking." Mark said with his hands in the air.

Austin took a deep breath before sitting back down and continuing his work on getting the guns attached.

"It's going to be a loooong next few days." Yang said as she turned to leave the room, Weiss following her out as well.

* * *

Blake slowly approached Austin and took a seat next to him, talking softly so Ruby wouldn't hear her "Can I see them?"

Austin went red in the face "See...see what?"

"Your ears, I saw them move earlier, and only a faunus can stretch like that. Don't worry, I'm not going to treat you differently, I'm a faunus too." She pointed to her bow that covered her ears.

"It's that obvious huh?" He sighed "Okay, I'll show you." He looked back at the forge to make sure that Ruby was busy helping Mark before slowly pulling down the hood, revealing two, blue furred cat ears.

Blake gave a welcoming smile to Austin's acquired faunus heritage, causing Austin to smile as well.

"I guess they're not so bad huh? Maybe me and you can show the rest, together. It can't be that scary with someone else right?" Austin suggested, getting tired with having to wear the hood 24/7 and the fear of being found out.

"Maybe, we'll see how it goes. Maybe after you're combat ready." Austin nodded and pulled the hood back up.

Mark saw the whole thing happening and smiled at his friend opening up "Ahh….young love….something I can't get." He said with a sad smile as he got back to work.

Ruby gave him a weird look "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing….let's keep working on this alright?" Mark said as he picked up a hammer and started hammering the metal.

Ruby wasn't convinced, but she wasn't going to try to force someone to talk to her that she had only met just hours ago, so she continued helping him make his weapon.

* * *

**Well Mark and Austin are in Bacon now! Wait it's beacon? Ehh i'm gonna call it bacon. Odell any last words? and by the way AWW! **

_**Shut it.**_

_**Expect to see a lot of "I ship it!" Attacks throughout the story, just saying. Also, if you caught the RWBYQuest reference in this, I will love you forever.**_

**Oh god. This will affect the pairings (yes we're having pairings) and let's just say that the end result will be surprising at least. **

_**Think you know who will be paired with who? Let us know! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! See you next time!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup guys? We are back with another chapter of WTWC. **

_**I call this chapter: References**_

**And i'd like to thank TheDelta724 for reviewing (c'mon guys review. It helps fuel our writer minds (and odell's ego))**

_**I do not have an ego!**_

**Shut up yes you do. How else do you write all that dark fanfic without looking back?**

_**Because I have no soul, had nothing to do with an ego.**_

**Same difference.**

_**Let's just write the damn chapter, I can only tolerate you for so long.**_

**THEN HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO WRITE 3 CHAPTERS WITH ME!?**

_**No Idea.**_

**This isn't over! Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY**

* * *

Austin was taking a walk through Vale, taking time to see the sights for himself after finishing up his weapons, leaving Ruby and Mark to finish Mark's weapon on their own accord. He took in a deep breath, letting his fate sink in. He was stuck in Vale, for who knows how long, and he was stuck being a faunus until then as well. Although Blake admitting to being a faunus to him and agreeing to possible help him own up to it did soften the blow a little.

After passing by _From Dust till Dawn_ he bumped into a bystander by accident, knocking off his hood. He quickly ducked into the nearby alley and fixed his hood, hoping that the person didn't see it and if they did, that they were accepting of faunus, he wasn't so lucky.

"Well well well, look what we have here." The man said as he entered the alley and grabbed Austin's hood as he tried to run, pulling it down and back, choking Austin with the sweatshirt and throwing him into the wall. As Austin tried to stand up the man grabbed him by the ears, which are quite sensitive, and pulled him further down into the alley, the man began kicking him repeatedly in the ribs calling him all kinds of hurtful things all the while.

Austin started to slowly get up as the man appeared to let up "You stupid, worthless, animal." The man said as he delivered a punch to the face that would have knocked out anyone else after that kind of beating.

As the man started walking away, content with what he had just done, he heard something that stopped him in his tracks, and took away his smile. "Is...that...all...you got?" Austin said, fully standing now, with a smirk on his face that refused to leave, this was it, this was Austin's semblance, a sort of second wind. He looked weak, but felt fully rejuvenated, becoming underestimated.

"You just don't know when to quit do ya?!" The man charged Austin, going for another haymaker, but Austin caught it, bringing a terrified look on the man's face, Austin's smirk went to a full grin.

"My turn." Austin delivered a punch with his free hand, staggering the man, throwing punch after punch, making the man step further and further back towards the street.

When the man was at the end of the alleyway, Austin stopped and crouched down for a moment "Shoryuken!" he yelled as he delivered a massive uppercut, sending the man into street, unconscious.

Austin pulled his hood up and headed back into the alley as a crowd formed "Racist bastard." He kept walking, despite the yells from the gathered crowd and went out of sight, making his way back to Beacon.

* * *

Back in Beacon, Mark and Ruby we're putting the finishing touches on Mark's weapon.

"Wow….that was actually pretty fast" Mark said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"We had to change the designs a bit in order to shift it easier but in the end it worked out!" Ruby said while slightly leaning on a hammer.

"And even better we have extra metal left!" Mark said while pointing at the pile of the scrap metal. Mark picked up the weapon and pressed the button to switch it into melee mode. Mark and Ruby inspected the weapon.

"Damn son we did good!" Mark said while admiring said weapon.

"What are you gonna name it?" Ruby asked while admiring it too.

"Hmm…..I'm gonna name it...Bilu" Mark said as he sheathed Bilu.

"Let's try it out!" Ruby said excitedly as she bounced around the forge.

"Alright jeez calm down let's go!" Mark said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and started running. Meanwhile Ruby was slightly blushing from the contact. Mark on the other could have sworn he heard Austin's voice say "I ship it".

* * *

When they got to the arena, Ruby immediately dragged Mark to the shooting range. When the targets popped up Ruby said "Alright let's test this out!"

"Alrighty then….." Mark said as he pulled out Bilu and shifted it to rifle mode. It was a red and brown rifle with a scope and a silencer. Mark took a deep breath, aimed and fired. Mark managed to hit the target but it was just above the bullseye.

"Normal bullets seem to work, now let's try the laser function!" Ruby said while inputting more commands. Mark pressed a button and a light can be seen shining from the side of the weapon. Mark once again took a deep breath, aimed and fired but this time Mark fell from the recoil while the laser hit the target, obliterating it in the process.

"That. was. AWESOME!" Mark and Ruby shouted while giving high fives to each other.

"Here let me do one more thing" Mark said as he jumped over the range. He cupped his hands together and yelled out "KAMEHAMEHA!". The laser managed to break through all the targets and part of the wall.

"Uhh…..let's leave right now!" Ruby said while she and Mark started to run away from the range.

* * *

Austin finally made it back to Beacon, just in time too, because the adrenaline from his semblance wore off upon entering the school's front door, causing him to collapse to the floor and nearly pass out "Gotta….keep that in mind….semblance is on timer." He closed his eyes, ready to pass out and rest, completely exhausted from the beating he took.

Luckily for him, Blake was the first to find him "Austin?!" She ran to him and knelt beside him "Are you okay?!" She helped him to his feet and put his arm around her to keep him standing, seeing the cuts and bruises, as well as the tattered clothes, she knew what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just...just a little...tired." Austin managed to weakly get out, just wanting to rest "Can...can I sleep now?"

"Not yet, let's get you someplace that isn't out in the open." He weakly agreed and they headed to Team RWBY's dorm, since Austin and Mark had yet to be assigned dorms.

* * *

When they entered the dorm, Ruby and Mark were already in there, laughing about Mark's weapon testing and the destruction he had caused, the laughing was immediately silenced when they saw Blake practically carrying Austin into the dorm.

"Should I ask or…." Mark asked while looking at Austin's near unconscious form.

"He got jumped from the looks of it, but he made it back here, so he must have won." Blake said as she lowered Austin onto Yang's bed.

Ruby jumped up to check on him "It looks bad." Ruby went to pull down the hood to check for further damage, but Blake grabbed her hand.

"It's not needed Ruby, I already checked, there's no head injury." Blake said, giving Ruby a stern look as she went to protest, causing her to stop and to go sit back down where she was before.

Blake pulled up a chair next to Austin, now fully unconscious, she grabbed her book that was on her bed and sat down, opening the book to the page she was on, and began reading.

At the same time, Yang and Weiss walked in to the scene.

"What happened to Austin?" Yang asked as she walked up to Austin's now unconscious form.

"I guess a fight happened while he went out and explored." Blake said as she looked up from her book.

"Well this was a rough day, I'm going to sleep good night!" Mark said as he face planted on to the ground and fell asleep.

"Sleep? It's not even evening yet." Yang said as she looked at her Scroll, it was only 6 o'clock.

"SLEEP IS NAOW!" Mark mumbled from the ground.

"Okay then? That was a thing." Ruby said as she stood up "Who's hungry?" Yang and Weiss nodded and they headed for the cafeteria.

"You coming Blake?" Yang asked before leaving.

"No thanks, I'll stay here and make sure Austin stays stable." Yang gave her a thumbs up and left, closing the door behind her, Blake was left along with a knocked out Austin and a snoring Mark. But as soon as they left, Mark woke up.

"And….time to go" Mark said as he rose up and walked out the door like nothing happened.

Blake looked at the door with a confused look on her face, before shaking her head and going back to her book, every once and a while looking over at Austin, each time had a shorter period in between the next, until she was practically just staring at him, concern completely over taking her face.

She closed the book and set it aside, turning the chair to face Austin, she grabbed his limp hand "Wake up soon, the longer you stay out, the more worried I become that you won't wake up." She could have sworn she felt a tear form, but she wiped away before it could drip down her face. She took her free hand and untied her bow, grabbing and bringing it in front of her instead of letting it drop to the floor. "We'll tell them, together. But you need to wake up." She clenched her fist on the bow and felt the tears again.

Mark did decide to barge in and say "I ship it!" but after seeing Blake breaking down decided against it.

"The old bastard managed to get a potential girlfriend eh?...nnniiicccceee" Mark said with a toothy grin.

* * *

**Well den...that escalated quickly. **

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we will see you next time!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back to WTWC! I'm just gonna respond to the reviews here also :P**

**TheDelta724: Well thanks for saying our story is awesome! Me and Odell somehow seem to work pretty well together. And yes I guess it's a type of stimpack (Semblance's called Adrenaline) **

**Guest: Thanks for saying that I is awesomeface :D**

_**Why'd you do it Guest? You've given him an ego *sigh***_

**and you still need a soul buddy **

_**We hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

It seems that what Austin said before passing out had been correct, he just needed some sleep. He woke up completely refreshed, other than being sore from the beating he had received. Yang had allowed him to stay in her bed, so she hopped in Ruby's, much to her disagreement with it. But everyone did eventually sleep, Mark had the choice of sharing a bed with Austin or getting a makeshift bed on the floor, to which he chose the latter almost instantly.

Austin was however, the first one to wake up and when he got out of bed to stretch, he noticed everyone still sleeping, and almost instantly pranks went through his head, but before he thought of possible targets and who to execute it, he looked back at Blake and smiled.

She looked peaceful as she slept, nothing to worry about, he had heard a little bit of what she had said while he slept, not like he had the strength to reply though, or even to open his eyes for that matter. But it touched his heart that someone here already cared for him, he did feel a strong connection with her though, but he shrugged it off as just because they were both faunus.

Meanwhile Mark was slowly waking up due to the fact that he was sleeping on the floor and felt footsteps.

"Morning Mark." Austin said as he looked away from Blake.

"Msakmfk." Mark mumbled as he woke up and scratched his stomach and hair like an old man.

Austin chuckled as he walked over and kicked him lightly "Get up you bum." He went into the bathroom as Mark groaned from the kick, closing the door and locking it behind him.

"I'm not a bum ya scrub." Mark said with a Gilbert Godfrey-like voice as he woke up and pinched his nose, rubbing the sand out of his eyes in the process.

There was a couple moments of silence before Austin came out of the bathroom "You are the biggest bum I know, Mark." He gave him a smirk, attempting to see how aggravated he could make him within five minutes of being awake.

"And you're the worst player I have ever seen when it came to video games in general." Mark said with a smile as he patted Austin's shoulder and went into the bathroom.

"Funny, I don't even remember the last time you've _ever_ beaten me at a video game." Austin chuckled as he went and sat in the chair Blake sat in the night before.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that." Mark said as he closed the door and went on to do his business.

"You name one time that you've ever beaten me, buddy." He looked over at Ruby's bed when he heard a noise from it, it sounded like someone was waking up, but whether it was Ruby or Yang, he had no idea.

"God Of War, Quicktime events, you suck at those." Mark said as he got out of the bathroom, less tired than he was before.

"That's not even relevant to the topic, and I don't even think it is possible to bad at QTEs, unless you can't react to anything to save your life." Austin stood and felt a hand fall on his head, looking up, he saw Ruby, smiling and eyes wide, overhearing video game talk.

Ruby jumped down from her bed, careful not to wake Yang or hit Austin, and began practically bouncing around the room."WhatkindofvideogamesareyoutalkingaboutcanIplaywithyouguyssometimeIbetIkickbothofyourbutts." Austin stood there, completely baffled by her energy.

With a yawn he said "How do you have this much energy this early? Also, I have no idea what you just said."

"She said something on the lines of what videogames are we talking about, can she play and she thinks she can beat us." Mark said with a straight face as he rubbed more sand out of his eyes. "Which can all be explained by Austin over because he's better than me, Right Austin?" He said as he patted his back.

"Damn right I'm better."

"Good. Now explain ALL of the video games we have back home. Well at least all the different type of game styles like Puzzle, RPG, FPS…" Mark said as he listed all the different genres of video games."But do that in your spare time buddy" He added.

"Well, you pretty much just did my job for me, but as for _all_ of the video games, let's just say there's over 9000 and call it a day." Austin smirked at Mark's attempt of screwing him over.

"Well I think you might have to be more specific because Ruby over there can't take it anymore" Mark said as he pointed at Ruby looking like she's about to burst. "If you need me I'll be going to the cafeteria!" He said, running out the room mumbling about bacon strips and walking pink puff balls with arms and legs and a bottomless stomach.

"Alright Ruby, looks like it just.." As Austin turned around to face Ruby, all he got was rose petals, she was out the door already, eager to get food. "Me." He sat back down and relaxed in the seat, closing his eyes and listening for the sound of the next person to wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile Mark was already at the cafeteria, patting his stomach after eating plates of pancakes, waffles and bacon.

"That right there was some GOOD food." Mark said after drinking some water. Little did he know someone managed to sneak up on him and yelled "BOO!". Mark fell onto the floor, slightly scared.

"Mark you ok?" Ruby asked as she managed to get to the cafeteria before Mark got shocked.

"Yup yup, just bit shellshocked." Mark said as he managed to get up.

"Look at this loser, scared over a simple boo HAW HAW!" A gruff voice said.

"Cardin." Ruby said with malice in her voice.

"Oh look little red. Why don't you leave this loser and come with us?" Cardin said with cockyness.

"I think she doesn't because if I remember correctly her sister is really overprotective of her and might go and kick your arse, she might do it or I might do it." Mark said as he started to charge up a laser shot.

"And what are you gonna do about it you little runt." Cardin said as he picked Mark up.

"Oh the usual, mock people, kick butt and get a kiss from a really cute girl like Ruby over there." Mark said nonchalantly while Ruby meeped.

"Cocky little grunt are you now?" Cardin said as he held Mark's neck.

"No i'm just insane." Mark said with a smirk.

"Well then how about THIS!" Cardin said as he was about to knee Mark in the babymaker.

"You're not gonna do that because IMMA FIRIN MA LAZOR!" Mark said as he shot the laser out of his hand. Cardin, flinching at the bright light, managed to get hit and was pushed away by the sheer force.

"You'll regret this!" Cardin said as he wobbled away injured by the attack that Mark dealt him.

'Why does this feel like an anime now? Oh wait cause I am in one' Mark deadpanned at his thoughts.

"Well that was rather anti-climatic wouldn't you say so Ruby?" Mark said as he turned around to see a red-faced Ruby.

"Ruby?" Mark asked as he waved his hands in her face.

"Huh?" Ruby snapped out of her little "moment".

"You ok? you kinda fazed out on me." Mark asked as he stood up and pulled Ruby along with him.

"No, no i'm ok!" Ruby said waving her hands in face.

"Good…." Mark said scratching his head. There was a moment of silence as they just stood there awkwardly.

"So…...wanna just leave now?" Mark asked as he chuckled a bit.

"Sure…." Ruby said as she started walking away. As soon as she left, Mark immediately went up to the camera and asked "What the hell man? Why would you do that?".

"Mark are you coming?" Ruby asked, slightly concerned about Mark talking to a table.

"Yeah yeah i'm coming!" Mark said waving at Ruby. "This isn't over!" Mark pointed at the camera as he walked to Ruby and left the cafeteria.

* * *

While that was going on with Mark, Weiss and Yang had both woken up and gone to breakfast, Austin insisted on waiting for Blake and the two left him, too hungry and tired to question it. Shortly after they left, Blake woke up and was surprised to Austin sitting in the chair, leaning it against Weiss's bed, she wanted to lunge at him upon seeing him awake and well, but she decided that wasn't the best idea.

"You're awake?!" She jumped down from her bed and once Austin placed the chair on all fours, she hugged him.

This caught Austin off guard and he almost didn't know how to respond, his face becoming bright red as he returned the hug.

"I was so worried, I wasn't sure you were going to wake up." Blake was fighting back tears.

"Hey, like I said, all I needed was some rest. I guess I have a semblance that acts as a stimpack or something like that. I feel completely reenergized and can fight like it, without giving off the impression that I am. Hence why I looked like crap when I got here, but once it wears off, I am dead tired and can't do much at all." They broke the hug and made eye contact.

"What exactly happened that got you in that way?"

"I was just walking and bumped into some guy, my hood fell off, and as luck would have it, he was a racist. I tried to run but he caught me and commenced to beat me. quite badly. But then the semblance kicked in and I knocked the guy out, then I walked back to Beacon."

"Make me a promise?"

"What is it?" Austin raised an eyebrow at her, curious to know what this promise could be.

"Don't allow yourself to be alone to where something like that could happen. If someone saw that fight, and I'm sure people did, or he tells them about you. There will be people who will know who you are, and will try to kill you, or seriously injure you, or through in the Schnee Dust Mines."

"Blake," Austin put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a comforting smile. "You don't need to worry, I'll be okay."

"Then this is to hope that stays true, consider it for luck." Before Austin could ask her what she was talking about, she kissed him, and he had no idea how to react to that as he stood there, blushing and caught completely off guard. A couple moments went by before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. This was probably the best 'good luck charm' Austin had _ever_ received in his life.

They broke the kiss, and Austin's face couldn't be redder, but he did notice that Blake was blushing as well. A few long seconds of awkward silence passed before Austin broke it "You...wanna go get breakfast?" Blake nodded and she went in the bathroom to change.

'Austin, you are either about to have the best time of your life here or your worst,' He thought to himself before he looked at the reader and gave them a thumbs up.

Blake came out and they headed out of the room and to the cafeteria to finally eat, Austin's stomach growled the majority of the way there.

As soon as they left, Mark popped out of nowhere and said "Well….this should be fun."

* * *

**WELL THIS WAS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER! WOULDN'T YOU SAY SO ODELL!? **

_**It definitely was quite the chapter.**_

**Blake and Austin might become a thing now ;)**

_**The same thing could be said about Mark and Ruby, you're just putting it off more.**_

**Unlike Mark and Ruby, there was actually progression with Blake and Austin….now imagine what would happen if they went into heat…..:D**

_**You just don't stop with that joke do you?**_

**NOPE!**

_**Didn't think so.**_

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! See you next time! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

**Quick note: Mark's based off of me and Austin's based off of Odell (They're our real names btw so you can call me Mark if you like :D)**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **_**Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I've been hella busy these past couple days**_

**And with me being tired after coming home from school, Odell being tired, we having homework and many other excuses we're finally happy to be back on schedule.**

_**Amen.**_

**Enough small talk ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Mark at the cafeteria and the little moment with Austin and Blake they were getting ready for the initiation.

"So what do you think is gonna happen?" Mark asked as he polished Bilu. He was sitting on his makeshift bed surrounded by materials to modify his weapon in one way or another.

"Well if it's like the one in the show, i'm guessing that they're gonna launch us into a forest full of monsters that would want to tear us a new one….and then some" Austin said with a bit of a shudder as he prepared his dual knife guns. He checked to see if he had multiple magazines full of dust bullets or normal bullets.

"You know what? I'm getting too old for this" Mark grumbled as he stood up and cleaned all the dirt off of him. He then proceeded to check his magazines for his dust bullets and normal bullets.

"Too old? You're younger than I am." Austin said as he shook his head and smirked.

"Dude, I have experienced things that would make a political figure swear for the rest of the day." Mark said as he blanked out slightly.

"What? I swear dude, eighty five percent of the time you make no sense at all." Austin shook his head and finished preparing his weapons. "You about ready to go?"

"As much as I don't want a black bear with a bone mask with giant ass spikes sticking out of it's back eating my face off i'm good to go" Mark said as he stretched his arms and screamed like a goat.

"Did you really just do that?" Austin facepalmed as he stood up "Let's go, we need to meet Ozpin at the Beacon Cliffs."

"Ugh….Fine." Mark groaned as he spartan kicked the door opened and started walking. "I'm ready for this but i'm still tired man"

"Dude it's the other way!" Austin chuckled pointing in the opposite direction Mark was heading.

"Are you really that disoriented?"

"Yes i'm really that disoriented and don't mock me" Mark said while scratching his unkempt bed hair and yawned at the same time. "I'm just really tired."

* * *

When they finally reached the Hills, Ozpin looked at his watch "You're five minutes late."

"Sorry, we got a little lost, this place isn't exactly the easiest to find." Austin explained as he and Mark made their way to the launch pads and got their weapons ready.

"As I'm sure you've been informed…" Ozpin went on the initiation process, the other new recruits got ready as the pads launched one by one.

When Mark was up, he looked at Austin and smirked as he took a deep breath and yelled as the pad launched him "LEEROY JENKINS!"

Austin sighed "Only you Mark, only you." He took his ready stance as the pad launched him, he sang as he flew through the air "I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!"

Austin's landing strategy was simple, cut through all the leaves, grab the last branch before crashing to the ground, swing around it, and stick the landing. It was much easier said than done though, he must've hit at least 6 or 7 branches on the way down, and he completely missed the last branch and went face first into the ground, if it wasn't for his semblance, he would have been out cold.

Mark's landing strategy on the other hand….

"Owww" he said as he got out of his crater. His strategy was to just hope for the best, thinking as he flew in the air. "Well at least I got out unscathed if it not with a broken bone or two" He said as he rubbed his side. He took note of his surroundings and immediately starting thinking.

* * *

'Ok, judging where I landed and where I saw the temple, my conclusion is that I have absolutely no goddamn clue where I am' He thought with a deadpan. "Eh let's go this way!" He said to himself as he started walking in a random direction.

Austin slowly got to his feet "That did not work very well." He shook it off and began heading through the forest "Okay, first step, find Mark, second step, get to the damn temple, third step, get out. Sounds easy enough, I think." He walked through the forest with his weapons ready, keeping an eye open for any Grimm.

It only took him 30 seconds to encounter one, he was met with an Ursa "Ahh, crap." He rolled out of the way as it went to strike him down. Recovering, he jumped on it's back before stabbing it relentlessly until it finally fell. Panting, he got off the dead Grimm and kept moving

"I don't have the energy for this right now, where the hell is Mark?" He asked as he kept walking.

Mark was walking along side the path, enjoying the scenery as he walked while keeping a sharp eye out.

"Now….if I was a Grimm or a sadistic seventeen year old where would I be?" Mark chuckled to himself. As soon as he said that, a Beowolf came out of the woods and charged Mark with killing intent. Mark immediately noticed the Beowolf and combat rolled out of it's way.

"Jeez Jacob what happened to you? Became emo after Bella chose Edward over you?" He mocked the Beowolf. Mark pulled out Bilu and started shooting the Beowolf, Only hitting a few times due to hip shooting. The enraged Beowolf charged at him with even more killing intent than ever. He noticed this and immediately shifted the rifle into a katana and charged up the katana with his semblance. As soon as the Beowolf pounced, Mark slashed the Beowolf's head off.

"Off with his head." He said as he sheathed the katana. "Well….that was anti-climatic" He said with a yawn as he kept walking.

Austin kept walking, looking more for Mark than the temple or even any signs of Grimm for that matter. That last part would quickly come back to bite him, almost quite literally. As he was walking, he felt a presence behind him, turning around he saw multiple presences, a whole pack of Beowolves were rushing him, hungry looks on their faces. "Nope nope nope nope nope!" He turned and took off running, but it is extremely hard to just outrun a Beowolf, they quickly closed on him and Austin noticed this, using his quick thinking, he jumped and grabbed a tree branch, grabbing it and swinging himself up onto the tree, getting up just before one the Grimm took a nice bite out of his ass.

Looking down at the Beowolves, he tried to catch his breath as he aimed his weapons and fired round after round into the Grimm until they all fell, he dropped down and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I am way too out of shape for this." He took a deep breath and as he released it, he was hit by a Beowolf that he did _not_ see while up in the tree, he hit a tree directly across the one he had been hiding in and hit the ground hard. He looked up as the Beowolf went in for a finishing strike.

Austin managed to roll out of the way at the last second, and as he recovered he got see Mark diving at the Grimm, sending his blade right through it's neck.

"Whew….You ok dude?" Mark asked as he wiped his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Austin took a few deep breaths. Mark and Austin we're immediately surrounded by Grimm.

"Son of a…" Austin dove out of the way as an Ursa lunged at him, he got on one knee and fired a fire dust round at the Ursa's chest, setting it ablaze. He ducked under a swing from a Beowolf and stabbed it in the chest with both blades. When he pulled out his knives he was hit by a rolling Boarbatusk. Mark immediately gunned the boarbatusk down and managed to help Austin up.

"Oh shi-" Austin pushed Mark out of the way and took the swing of a pincer from a Deathstalker. Sending him into a nearby cliff. "Ouch." He fell and hit the ground, Beowolves slowly surrounded him.

"Austin!" Mark shouted. He then looked at the Deathstalker with anger burning in his soul. "Eat Laser you overgrown scorpion!" He shouted as he shot the deathstalker with Bilu in laser mode. The laser grew 3 times the normal size and obliterated the deathstalker. He then rushed the beowolves and with the last of his energy, slashed all of them in bits before crashing down and panting.

Austin slowly got to his feet "Mark, you alright man? Come on, we got to find the temple." He helped Mark up and started heading in a direction, hoping the direction was the correct one. His semblance started kicking in, which meant they had to hurry.

* * *

After a few hours of walking Austin and Mark we're resting on a rock in the middle of the forest.

"Man….this is tiring." Mark said while drinking water from his pack. They were nearly close to the temple, he could feel it.

"At this rate, we'll never find the temple. This sucks." Austin took a deep breath and tried to recollect his energy, his semblance took a huge toll on it, so he was using this break to recover as best he can, regaining three quarters of it.

"I think we'll break the record of longest initiation time at this rate." Mark chuckled as he checked his ammunition. He managed to use up 2 magazines of normal bullets and none of the Dust magazines. "If only we had a compass of some sorts."

"That'd be nice." Austin checked his ammo, he had one mag left, mixed with normal and Dust bullets, every other was a Dust round, he had to start using it more sparingly.

"If only we had the power of Deus Ex Machina." Mark muttered to himself as he cleaned off the blood from his clothes and weapon.

"That would be perfect." Austin chuckled, but stopped when he heard something. "Do you hear that?"

"No…..?" Mark asked with question in his voice.

"Listen." Austin looked up just in time to see an airship fly overhead. "We must be later than we thought if that's been sent in. Let's go!" He stood up and chased after the airship.

"You go on, I'll be looking for the temple." Mark said with determination.

"They're probably going to the temple!"

"I'm gonna be honest here. If I'm gonna do this, I'd rather go by my own terms." Mark said with a grin. "And besides, if I find the damn place I'll be able to rub it in your face."

"You make no damn sense! Let's just get out of this hell hole of a forest."

"Austin," Mark put a hand on Austin's shoulder. "I've never made sense for the longest time and I wanna see this through." He said with a smile. "And besides, I'm known to be dangerously reckless in times like this."

"I swear, you make less sense with each word that comes out of your mouth." Austin stopped for a moment "Someone's calling for us, I can't pin the voice down though. Let's go check it out!"

"Fine." Mark said with a sigh. "But I'm sending you off, I'm still determined to find the damn place."

"I'm telling you right now, the damn place is where they are. There is no other clear place to land an airship." Austin said as he pointed in the airship's direction.

"Ugh….you raise a good point." Mark groaned with tiredness and slight irritation. "Fine let's go...so much for my heroic sacrifice"

"Thank you." He turned and ran towards the voice, Mark followed close behind. As the airship sound got louder and louder, Mark and Austin's hopes were getting higher and higher.

Austin finally recognized the voice as they got closer "That's Pyrrha, it's got to be." They got closer and closer and Austin's suspicions were confirmed, they found the temple, and Team JNPR waiting for them next to an airship.

"If you need me I'll be in the woods contemplating about life." Mark said as he ducked into a bush and started muttering something about rectangles with 3D functions and video games."Oh yeah forgot to mention, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Quit being a baby, we can finally get out of here." Austin ran out from the treeline "Hey! Over here!" JNPR looked to see who was yelling, when they saw Austin, they all had a puzzling look on their face.

"You're Austin right?" Pyrrha asked, when he nodded she continued "Where's Mark?"

"He's over there, refusing to come out for whatever reason." Austin pointed to where he ran out from and shrugged "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"The reason why I was there is because I was thinking about something." Mark said popping out of nowhere.

"How the Hell?" Austin sighed "You know what, I'm not going to question it."

"Answer me this." Mark said with a serious tone. "Did we fail the initiation?"

"No, you're alive, so you passed. We were sent here to make sure you were actually alive." Jaune said as he stepped next to Pyrrha.

"Oh." Mark said with a bit of shock. "Be right back." He said as he ran into the forest for a few seconds. A few seconds later they could hear Mark yelling out profanities that would make a grown man cry. After that, he came back to the group panting.

"You alright buddy?" Austin raised an eyebrow as JNPR got onto the airship, waiting for them.

"Now I am." Mark said with a cracked voice due to him yelling.

Austin laughed "Someone was excited." He ran over and grabbed the last piece from the temple, and jumped into the airship "Let's go!"

"For starters I was angry." Mark said as he jumped along with him. "Angry at what? I do not know."

"Will there ever be a day that you _do_ make sense, Mark?" The airship took off and Austin relaxed for the first time since the launch.

The airship was quiet at most what with Nora talking with Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha talking to Austin and Mark was looking out the window.

* * *

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, sorry for the delay. But hey, better late than never right?**_

**Yup! And with Austin and Mark passing initiation, things will certainly escalate from here!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **_**Ayy, we're back again for another chapter!**_

**Mmmhmm let's jump in shall we? ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

Austin walked into the new dorm that he and Mark had been given, since there were 14 new students that went through initiation, there were 3 teams of 4, and 1 team of 2. The 2 being Mark and Austin, neither of them really complained about it though.

"So we have Team ACES which has Aero Nightingale, Seraph Thornwood and his twin Esper Thornwood and Calen Calloway to our left." Mark said to Austin as he sat on his bed. "Team MAXM which consists of Max and his sister Killy, Stella and Mickel." He said while standing up and did some stretches. "Why they have no last name I have no idea."

"They seem nice." Austin said as he polished his weapons.

"And finally we have Team RWBY across from us." Mark finished as he sat down and took a deep breath.

"Well it looks like we'll be having plenty of company as we go through the year." Austin placed his school uniform on the unused top bunk above his bed.

"I just hope I can find someone to date." Mark chuckled as he went on his scroll.

Turning to face Mark, Austin smirked "What about Ruby? I don't think I saw her take her eyes off of you during the ceremony."

Mark immediately went bug-eyed and started to stutter. "W-w-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-you talking about bro?"

Austin couldn't help but laugh "Are you crushing on her?" He grinned and put a hand on Mark's shoulder "I ship it."

"I don't have a crush on her…..Do I?" Mark asked with confusion.

"You would know better than I would, it's your heart bro. But one thing is for sure, she has some kind of feelings for you, and I don't think it's just friendship." He walked over and slid a box of clothes that he had gotten from a store in Vale over to his dresser.

After a few moments of silence Mark stood up and said "Oh god I do have a crush on her."

Almost instantly, Austin turned and looked at Mark "I knew it! All you have to do now is tell her how you feel!"

"Tell who how who feels?" Ruby asked as she walked in the open door that both of them had forgotten to close.

"Oh nothing, Austin was just telling me the story of a certain video game we used to play as kids." Mark said like the previous conversion never happened.

"Oh cool! What kind of game?" Ruby jumped onto the top bunk above Mark's bed and laid down, looking at the two with excited eyes.

The three were in silence for a few moments, Austin gave Mark a small kick, since _he _was the one who had gotten them in this mess.

"Well it all started out like this…." Mark said as he explained the plot of stereotypical dating sims. "And that's how he managed to tell his feelings towards the girl he liked." He ended with a grin.

"This game sounds kind of boring. There's no shooting or explosions? Or anything?" Ruby almost felt heartbroken that they told her about this kind of game.

"Well you see Ruby, that kind of game is called a Dating Simulation. So there isn't any action, it's about finding the person you want your character to be with." Austin explained to Ruby who giggled at the idea of such a game.

"Why would someone play that type of game?"

"I honestly have no idea, I think they're pretty stupid."

Ruby giggled slightly before turning to Mark, with a grin, she asked "Can you tell me the story of some super duper action game you've played? Please?" She gave him her infamous puppy dog eyes, and Austin stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Super duper action game….." Mark stroked his imaginary goatee. "Hmm….I got it!" Mark exclaimed as he went on to explain the plot of Metal Gear Solid. After the explanation Ruby was confused as hell.

"So he was a CLONE of the father who was originally dead but the son was actually the father?" Ruby said clearly confused.

"Yeah...the game had a REALLY confusing story to begin with." Mark said sheepishly as he scratched his head. "The concept was really excellent but the story was meh." He said.

"So….Lunch?" Ruby asked while sticking a thumb out the door.

"Sure." Mark said with a shrug as they walked out the room together.

When they got to the cafeteria it was closed due to them being late.

"So what now?" Ruby asked while looking at the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna go stalk Austin, I saw Cardin following him and I have a bad feeling about it." Mark said while pointing in Austin's directions.

"Ok see ya." Ruby said sadly while looking at the ground.

"And one more thing." Mark said while leaning in Ruby's face. He felt a surge of confidence and decided to kiss Ruby on the cheek. Ruby immediately blushed while Mark scratched his head.

"I'm gonna go now bye!" Mark said while he ran in Austin's direction.

Ruby stood there blushing for a few moments and ran away, rose petal falling in her path.

* * *

Austin had just finished eating and lunch and was in the library to do some "studying". He sat down at one of the many computers, pulled up the web browser, and began searching to see what kind of game engines it could run.

"Hmm, interesting." He opened up one of the links, only to be blocked by a firewall. "Damn, a school that trains killers, yet they block the game engines." He shook his head and searched around the computers settings for a while, eventually he managed to open up the programming to the device itself. "Time to work some magic." He began typing frantically with his vaguely defined hacking skills and managed to remove the firewall from the computer, and went back to the game engine.

"What do you think you're doing?" Austin nearly jumped out of his chair, turned around and noticed that Blake had snuck up on him. He sighed in relief, which Blake smirked at him in response.

"I thought I was a dead man for a second there." Austin chuckled and turned back around.

"I almost want to apologize." She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "So what are you doing exactly?"

"I just got passed the firewall so I can get some sweet games to play to pass my free time." Blake shook her head.

"This is _really_ what you're going to spend your free time on?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"There's nothing else that you can think of to spend your time?"

"None that I can think of."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." Blake stood up and messed with Austin's hood before walking away.

It wasn't long before Austin realized what Blake was getting at. "Son of a-" He turned around but she was already gone. "Damn."

"Look at lover boy here, trying to get with the mysterious book reader." Austin recognized the voice, he stood up and turned toward the voice, fists already clenched.

"What do you want Cardin?"

"I don't want nothin', I just think it's funny that you're trying to sleep with lil black bow." He looked over at Blake, who was around the corner from where Austin was, holding a book in her hand. He winked over at her and she turned away in disgust.

"You sunnva-" Austin charged Cardin with intention to brutally injure. When he was close enough, he lunged at him, throwing a punch as hard as he could. Cardin took the punch and merely laughed at him.

"Is that all you got for power?" He chuckled "My turn." He drove a knee right into Austin's gut, dropping him to a knee, before delivering a powerful right hook to Austin's face, sending him sliding across the library floor.

Austin hit a bookshelf and multiple books fell on him, when he stood up his hood was off, revealing the ears that laid underneath them.

"Whoa look! Blue boy's a faunus! I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass." Cardin strided over to Austin, feeling more confident than ever about winning this fight.

Austin stood there completely unphased and with a straight face as Cardin approached, he could see the much stronger student's face grow more and more with anger. Once Cardin was in punching distance, they stared each other down before Cardin yelled.

"Why aren't you scared?!" Cardin threw a powerful right hook, but Austin rolled underneath and gave Cardin a swift kick to the back of the knee, dropping his foe to his knee. He jumped up and delivered a spinning kick to the back of Cardin's head, sending him to the floor.

As Cardin slowly stood up, Austin spoke to him "Hey Cardin, what's your aura say about my power level?"

"W-what?"

"It's over 9000!" Austin delivered a powerful knee to Cardin's nose, breaking it in several places and dropping him one last time.

"Actually it was over 8000." Mark said while popping out of nowhere.

"Mark, don't ruin my moment with your corrections." Austin said as he walked out of the library, Blake following him out not far behind. Mark looked at Blake and Austin as they walked away.

"I ship it." He said with a grin. "Now….what do I do with Winchester here." He said as he kicked Cardin's body lightly. "I'll think of something later time to go meet up with Ruby at the cafeteria." He said leaving Cardin alone.

"What was that? Where did that come from?" Blake asked as they walked down the halls and toward their dorm rooms.

"What was what?"

"That power, it didn't even look like you could do any kind of pain to him before hand."

Austin began to relax the further they walked and the more he heard Blake's voice "Simple, Cardin likes to think he is a big shot, so I let his head get bigger, causing him to let down his guard and make it easy for me to strike when the time was right. Cause yourself to be underestimated to get the jump on the enemy."

"That is...really impressive actually." They reached their rooms and looked at each other "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

With Austin's confidence sky rocketing, it was his turn to sneak up on Blake. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm, turned her back to him, and kissed her. Opening his door he said "I'd also like to spend my free time with you, instead of on that dumb computer." He slipped inside and the door closed behind him, leaving Blake in the hallway stunned with several stunned people that were whispering among themselves.

Mark, being one of the people that noticed the event, smiled at Austin's confidence.

"Austin finally decided to do it huh?" Mark said while crossing his arms with a smile. He noticed the crowd and said "Alright people move along nothing to see here." He went to Blake, tapped her shoulder and said "Treat him well will ya?" Before heading into his dorm as well, after a few more moments, Blake slipped into her dorm only to be met with a pacing, blushing Ruby.

* * *

"Ruby are yo-"

"Mark kissed me on the cheek!" Ruby yelled, cutting off Blake.

"Whoa hey, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Ruby took a deep breath and jumped onto her bed, she looked at Blake and went through her conversation with Mark and trip to the cafeteria "...And right before he left he kissed me on the cheek and then he ran and I didn't know what to do so I ran and I feel all weird inside and Blake what do I do?!" She shoved a pillow in her face and laid back.

"Ruby."

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"I think you might have a crush on Mark."

The blushing little girl shot back up "What? Me? Having a crush? Pfft, yeah rightokaymaybe." He voice trailed off as she finished her sentence.

"It's okay that you do Ruby. It's normal for our age."

"Well what about you? Do you have one?"

Blake recalled the scenario in the hallway not five minutes ago. "Well, I think it's a little more complicated than what you're dealing with." Blake smirked and looked out the window before climbing into her own bed.

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT FOLKS!**

_**I like to call this chapter: Confidence**_

**that was my idea =_=**

_**Actually, I had the idea in my head already, I added a part as a joke**_

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**_

**YEAH COFFEE! (if you get this reference I will hug you and put a small cameo as a gift :P)**


	9. Chapter 8

**So FNAF 3 demo came out….ANYONE HERE READY TO PISS THEMSELVES!?**

_**My body is not ready for that game, it is however, ready for this chapter!**_

**Sounds like you're being offered as a sacrifice **

_**No, I will never sacrifice myself for something so silly**_

**Or will you?**

_**Probably not**_

**Let's get started eh?**

_**Let's**_

* * *

Austin was struggling to survive Professor Port's lecture, he looked over and saw Mark had already given up and passed out. They were sitting behind team RWBY during the lesson. Ruby and Yang had already fallen asleep as well.

Eyelids felt heavy and Austin could feel himself doze off into a slumber when he heard a loud voice that shook him, Ruby, Yang and Mark awake.

"In the end I have grabbed the poor Beowulf's skull out of his head and bashed his face in with said skull." Professor Port said as he held up said skull.

"That doesn't seem physically possible." Weiss whispered as she looked over at her sleeping teammates and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Yes well that's what my old teammate Jimmy told me after the deed was done." Port said triumply overhearing Weiss.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Austin asked himself as he smacked Mark in the back of the head to wake him up. Mark's body managed to jolt up like a bouncy castle before waking up.

"Is he done?" Mark asked while rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Almost, I think. But he said something about beating a Beowolf to death with it's own skull." Austin yawned softly as he looked over at Mark to see if he had any idea of the familiarity of the statement.

"Protect me cone." Mark muttered unconsciously before cringing for some odd reason.

"You alright there dude?" Austin took a quick glance over at Port before looking back at Mark.

"Yup. Just gotta stretch a bit befor-" Mark said before sneezing rather loudly.

The majority of the class looked over at Mark, a few of them yelling out "Bless you!" before returning to listening to the lecture Port was so entranced in.

"Jeez." Mark said nasally while rubbing his nose. "Who's talking about me?" He asked as he returned to Port's lesson.

"No one is talking about you?" Austin raised an eyebrow at Mark's odd question, before shaking his head and returning to Port's lesson as well. They were about to be forced into another lecture until the bell decided to ring.

"Sorry about the tight schedule class, we will be learning about Deathstalker venom and how much can they change a man." Port said while looking at the clock.

Austin stood up, doing his best to hold in yelling 'Finally!' he headed out of the classroom and waiting outside for Mark, yawning as he left the room and entered the busy hallway.

Mark on the other hand was trying to shake Ruby and Yang from falling asleep.

"C'mon you two! It's the end of the period!" Mark yelled slightly while trying not to get in trouble.

"Fine fine, were getting up." Yang said grudgingly as she tried to shake Ruby awake.

Yang practically had to carry Ruby out of the room, meeting up with the rest of their team outside, they headed to their next class. Austin looked in the door and waved for Mark to move it.

Mark stood there unconsciously like he was remembering something before mumbling something and facepalmed.

"I hate my life." Mark mumbled before walking out of the classroom.

"Mark?" Austin walked with him towards the next class "Dude are you okay? You seem a little off today." Mark was definitely acting strange, he hadn't seemed to be like his usual ball of energy self since last night.

"Let's just say I'm regretting a lot of things right now Austin." Mark chucked before walking to their next class.

"What could you possibly be regretting?" Austin asked as he sat down next to Mark, concerned about his buddy.

Mark proceeded to sigh before saying "I have seen and done many things in the time that I have lived." "I've did some really weird stuff as a kid to the point where my friend's mom told me that other parents said I had no potential." Mark chuckled as he remembered his past.

"Mark, that was in the past, in a different universe entirely even. Don't let that crap hold you back here, you have all the potential in the world." Austin was doing his best to comfort Mark, there was no point in letting things from (technically) a past life bring you down.

"Thanks dude" Mark said while patting Austin's back "And don't worry about me, I've faced moments even worse." He said while getting up. "So...now that bro moment is over you wanna get to the next class?" Mark asked as he looked at the time.

Austin laughed "Yeah, I guess. What class do we have again?" He asked as he stood up.

"We have…oh boy." Mark said slightly scared as he stared at the schedule wide-eyed.

"Who is i-" Austin stopped himself when he glanced at the schedule "Oobleck. That's going to be an interesting class." Austin patted Mark on the back "Let's go buddy, we're going to be late if we don't hustle."

"Gotcha." Mark said while taking a deep breath before saying "Let's a go!"

* * *

Austin nodded and they headed out to Oobleck's class, luckily the class wasn't too much further down from where they were and the halls were fairly empty, so they were able to make it to class on time, _Just barely_ though.

"Youjustbarelymadeittime!" Oobleck said popping out of nowhere.

Austin jumped upon seeing Oobleck, he was not expecting a jumpscare by simply avoiding being late to class, even if only by a few seconds "Where did you-"

"Just take your seats so we may start class." The doctor took a drink out of his thermos and zipped back to his desk.

"C'mon man." Mark said while patting Austin's back. "We got some learnin' to do."

Austin just shook his head as they took their seats, and Oobleck began speaking.

This class played out much like the last one did, except instead of a boring war story, Oobleck talked so fast that Austin could not keep up with a thing that he was saying.

Mark on the other hand could barely understand what he was saying.

"Is he saying something about a gulch?" Mark asked while scratching his head.

"I couldn't tell you man, he's talking way too fast for me." Austin facedesked and sighed.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Niebieski?" Oobleck asked as he zoomed up to where Austin and Mark were sitting.

Austin sprung up from the desk so fast, Ruby would have been impressed. "No-no sir, no problem here at all." Austin rubbed the back of his head, nervously.

"Hmm, very well." Oobleck zipped back to his lesson and Austin sighed with relief.

Class continued and Austin was still struggling to keep up with Oobleck, his actions and words just too quick for him to write anything down or keep anything in his head. Mark tried to help Austin as best as he can due to him barely understanding what Oobleck was saying.

"Can you hear what he's saying?" Austin looked at the scrambled notes he had attempted to take, most of it being scribbled out gibberish.

"Something about a Fort, Docks, Faunus and Dust." Mark said while squinting to see the board.

"Think you can write it all down? I can probably make sense of it all if I knew what it was." Austin tried listening to what Oobleck was saying but with little to no success.

"Sorry man I have terrible handwriting." Mark said as he showed his notes. One could say that a caveman would have written it but that would have been offensive to all cavemen.

"I can't write very well either, can you at least try? So we both know what he's talking about." Austin ruffled his own hair in frustration of trying to understand what was being said.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Mark said as he started to copy down notes.

"I'll take that risk for a chance at understanding."

"I hope so."

"If it doesn't work, we'll figure something out." Austin went back to listening to the lesson, seeing what little he could make out of it.

After a few more minutes of Oobleck talking at 88 miles per hour, the bell once again rang signaling the end of the school day.

"My favorite part of school, the end." Austin stated as he stood up and stretched.

"Finally I can sleep in!" Mark said as he walked out of the classroom with Austin.

As they walked Austin picked up on someone yelling.

"Someone's in trouble." Austin stated trying to locate the person. "Cardin." He sneered.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Mark said as he started running. Austin guided Mark and himself to where Cardin is.

* * *

Austin and Mark rushed into the cafeteria to see Team CRDL teasing a rabbit faunus, only it had escalated well beyond teasing. Cardin was flat out kicking and punching the poor girl repeatedly, all while the rest of his team were throwing things at her, it was not a pretty sight in the slightest.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone that can fight back!" Austin yelled, pulling down his hood to remind Cardin that _a faunus had kicked his ass before_, and Austin was more than determined to do it again.

Cardin kicked the girl one more time before turning his attention to Austin and Mark "Russel, Dove, Sky, take care of the idiot. The faunus is _mine._" He had an evil, almost sadistic grin on his face, and Mark did not like the looks of it.

"Three on one, eh? Almost sounds like a fair fight...for you lot." Mark headed off to the other end of the cafeteria to give himself and Austin some room to fight, he knew it would be needed.

Cardin and Austin walked forward until they were face-to-face, staring each other down with hatred in their eyes. This was going to a rivalry that would last for a long while.

Cardin threw the first punch this time, making contact with Austin's face, sending him back a few steps. Austin got himself into a stance and prepared himself for the next move, Cardin swung again, but this time Austin dove for his leg in a sweep single. Austin grabbed Cardin's leg and kicked out the other one, sending a fist directly into the still broken nose of Cardin, sending him into the floor with force.

"Still think you have a chance, Cardin?" Austin smirked as Cardin slowly made his way to his fight, staggering when he was standing.

Mark was dodging attacks left and right from RDL, the three of them attacking at once made it hard for him to find an opening. But he was determined to find one, he had to, he could not let these bullies win.

Deciding it was time to change up tactics, Mark dove in between Dove and Russel instead of sidestepping like he had been, the surprise of the change gave him just enough of an opening to get up and send a kick straight to Dove's cheek, sending him into Russel and into a table.

"Wow you guys are pretty damn slow." Mark mocked the now knocked out Dove as he stretched his arms.

It was just Mark and Sky for the moment now, and they went back and forth blocking and parrying, Sky had played the smarter role by getting Mark's back to his teammates, because Russel had slowly gotten to his feet and was going for a sneak attack on Mark, but just before Russel could make a move, Ruby walked by on her way to her dorm and saw the commotion, she saw Mark about to get hit and yelled "Mark, look out!"

Mark ducked at the last second and Russel decked his own teammate, Sky, directly between the eyes, sending him to the floor. Mark turned and uppercutted Russel, sending him into the air and hitting the floor hard.

"And that my friends is why you don't mess with a psychopath." Mark said with a smile as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead looked over at developing fight between Cardin and Austin.

It was going exactly how Mark expected, Austin was too fast for Cardin to hit, and he could deliver quite the punch as well. But with every strike Austin was growing more arrogant about how much of a better fighter he was then Cardin, and because of it, he slipped up. Austin took a false step and it caused him to miss his next strike, giving Cardin a wide open shot that he took full advantage of.

Cardin delivered a blow right to Austin's face, it had such an impact it turned Austin around, Cardin, who was now behind him, grabbed him and lifted, throwing Austin behind him in a German Suplex. Austin landed on his neck and felt an almost unbearable surge of pain shoot through his body.

Cardin saw the pain Austin was in, and decided to add to it, he kicked him several times in the ribs, cracking at least two in the process. He picked Austin up by the cat ears, and threw him into the wall, laughing as he did so.

Cardin turned and began walking away and just Mark was about to finish off Cardin, he was hit in the back of the head with the hilt of Dove's sword, sending him to the floor. Mark had completely forgotten about Dove and that left him wide open.

Ruby saw Mark get hit and dashed, delivering a dropkick to Dove and sending him back into the table he had just gotten away from. She made sure Mark was okay before getting ready to charge Cardin, but he was already there, he backhanded Ruby, sending her to the floor. Cardin went to kick Mark's ribs in as well, but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Cardin! Why don't you come over here and finish your fight?" Austin was standing like nothing had happened to him, with a smirk on his face, but looked like he had just been ran over by an Ursa.

"How-how are you-?" Cardin began to say before replacing his surprised look with an angry one, he made his way back over to finally finish off Austin, but as he reared back to punch him, he was met with a fist directly into his gut, courtesy of Austin.

"K." Austin flipped backwards and kicked Cardin in the jaw, knocking him out when he hit the floor "O." He took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat of his forehead, before collapsing to the floor and passing out.

"Ohh…. I think my ribs broke." Mark groaned as he got up and noticed Ruby on the floor.

"RUBY!" Yang called as she, Blake and Weiss rushed to the scene to notice team CRDL, Austin and Ruby all on the floor with Mark barely able to stand up.

"What did you do!?" Yang yelled as he picked up Mark and slammed him to the wall.

"Ow ow ow Yang calm down." Mark winced as he was dropped.

"Calm down how!? you beat up my sister and your own friend!" Yang exclaimed pointing at Ruby and Austin.

"I didn't fight them, it was CRDL. Austin and I were just trying to help Velvet, and Ruby helped me out, that's what happened. I swear."

Yang looked at her unconscious sister and sighed "When she wakes up, I'm going to ask her what happened, and if her story is different from yours. You're dead." Yang picked up Ruby and stormed out of the room. Weiss went over to make sure Mark wasn't dying and Blake went to check on Austin's injuries.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked as she kneeled down next to Mark.

"Oh yeah, totally fine, just have possibly a couple broken ribs and then Yang slammed me into a wall, definitely alright." Mark spat out, spitting out a bit of blood as well.

"Don't get smart with me, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're not off to the best start with that."

"You pest, I have no idea what Ruby sees in you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you dolt."

Blake was having a much less difficult time, she had gotten some cold water from the kitchen and dumped it on Austin's head to wake him up, after his freakout, it was pretty much smooth sailing from there.

"So what happened exactly?" The faunus girl asked as she knelt down beside Austin, and looked at the knocked out Cardin a few feet in front of them.

"Well, I heard Cardin's voice, so Mark and I ran here to find him and his team beating up Velvet, so we interviened. I fought Cardin and Mark fought the other three, Ruby I guess saved his ass cause I heard her yell out to him at one point, and then we ended up here." Austin explained, wincing as he took a deep breath.

"So Mark's story checks out." Blake said to Weiss as she did a few more final checkups on Austin.

"Mark's story? If you already asked him, then why did I need to tell it?" Austin raised an eyebrow as he _attempted to sit up_.

"Because Yang decided to pick me up and slam me to the wall thinking that I hurt you guys." Mark said wobbling to Austin. "And don't even bother trying to get up man, Cardin did a number on ya." He said sitting besides Austin.

"I think I feel ribs in places I shouldn't feel them being at." Austin stated, clearly in a lot of pain. "I can get up though, just need to-ahhh." He quickly laid back down after another attempt to sit up, it wasn't much use "Okay, maybe I can't. Damn he can kick hard."

"Yeah no kidding." Mark mumbled as he patted Austin's shoulder.

"So what do we do now? Considering I can't really move." Austin was trying his best to look at his peers, but it was difficult.

"Well for now let's get to the infirmary." Mark said as he rose up to grab Austin's shoulder. "Up ya go!" He groaned as he pulled up Austin.

Austin did his best to hold in a yell of pain and a series of curses, but it only worked slightly. "Can I just not live with ribs anymore?! Dust damn it hurts so much!"

"Ok dude calm down we're halfway there." Mark said while trying to both calm Austin down and trying to get him on his feet.

Austin bit his tongue and tried not to outburst anything else, he looked over at Blake and saw the worried expression on her face, and he decided he would not show anymore pain.

When Austin was finally standing, Velvet made her way over to the group, she was bruised and cut in multiple places on her body, most prominent was her face.

"T-h-hanks for saving me." Velvet stuttered while tending to her own wounds.

"It wasn't a problem. Faunus have to stick together." Austin gave a gentle smile to Velvet, to which she responded with a just as gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Right." The bunbun smiled and headed to check herself in the infirmary. Leaving behind a stunned group of people, most for the same reasons.

"DAMN SON! two in one!" Mark said while practically slapping Austin in the back.

Weiss knocked Mark on the head, speaking for the other two as well "Shut up! You dolt!"

"I'm not a dolt." Mark as he rubbed his head. "I'm crazy, there's a slight difference." He chuckled while using his hands like a scale.

Weiss just shook her head, Austin and Blake were still in stunned silence but what had just taken place. Neither of them were expecting Velvet's actions, but it had happened, and they couldn't change that.

Weiss, eager to change the subject went back to the topic of faunus, she hadn't noticed that he had the ears until he said that to Velvet. "You've been a faunus this whole time and didn't tell anybody?"

"I told people."

"Who?"

"Blake."

Weiss sighed and shook her head "Of course you did."

"Blake does seem the most trustable with these types of things." Mark said thoughtfully. "Yang would probably tease him, Ruby would ask to pet them and you would mock him for being a faunus." He concluded as he yawned.

"I-I would not?! It does, however, explains why he's such a hooligan at times though." Weiss scoffed as she looked back at Austin, who looked very unamused.

"You do realize I can hear what you just said?" Austin gave her a dirty look, which didn't seem to have much effect on her.

"Your point?"

"You're a racist."

"I am not!"

"You just said that me being a faunus was the reason I can be a hooligan, if that's not at least a little racist, then I don't know what is." Austin took a painful step towards Weiss, his fist clenched.

"WHOA HO! hold up there cowboy!" Mark said putting a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Let's get to the infirmary first, we need to check up on Ruby and to see if the doctor can heal our wounds better." He said slightly wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Austin thought about it for a long moment "Fine." He painfully stormed out of the cafeteria, but stopped at the door "You're just barely a step above Cardin on the racist ladder bitch!" He walked out, feeling an enormous amount a pain with each step as he made his way to the infirmary, Weiss and Blake following along.

Mark stayed back, looked up and said "Tāmen dōu fēngle." before making his way to the infirmary.

* * *

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

**Quick translation: Tāmen dōu fēngle = They're all crazy :p **

**Hope to see ya here again!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello everybody and welcome to the next chapter of When Two Worlds Collide!**_

**I'd like to call this chapter: Looking into one's self**

_**Last time on WTWC: "**__You're just barely a step above Cardin on the racist ladder bitch_!"

"_WHOA HO! Hold up there cowboy!"_

"_T-h-anks for saving me."_

_**And so it continues.**_

* * *

The tension between Austin and Weiss got so thick you could slice it with a very, very, VERY dull blade as they walked to the infirmary. Not a single word was spoken between _anybody_ the whole way there, Austin had tried to beat them there, but due to his injuries he could not move very fast, at all. Mark was actually listening to music along the way there, but little did anyone notice his hands and legs were slightly glowing and his semblance got a little out of control in the way that it would arc from time to time.

After what felt like the longest silent walk anyone had ever been apart of, they did manage to make it to the infirmary, that's when Weiss noticed Mark's glowing. Finally breaking the silence, Weiss asked "Mark, why are you uhh glowing?"

"What?" Mark asked while taking off one of his earbuds.

"You're glowing from top to bottom." Weiss stated while pointing at his arms and legs. Mark went to look and when he noticed it, he said "Huh, no wonder why I felt tingly."

"I, don't think that's normal." Blake added in as Austin checked himself into the infirmary and was escorted by doctors to a room to get checked out.

"Ehh, At this point I don't really care anymore." Mark said with a shrug as he was also escorted to another room.

Blake and Weiss went to go check on Ruby while they were there, Yang was still in the room when they entered.

"How is she?" Weiss asked, concerned for her partner, she wanted to make sure she was okay.

"She'll be fine. Doctor's say it's just a minor concussion and she just needs to rest for a little while." Yang answered without taking her eyes off of Ruby. "I'm going to _kill _Mark."

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't him that did any of that, it was CRDL. Cardin hit Ruby, not Mark." Weiss explained, defending the dolt only to not have her teammate commit premeditated murder, and partially for her partner.

"Then first I'm killing Cardin, then I'll kill Mark."

"Why do you want to kill Mark so bad?"

"Because if it wasn't for him Ruby wouldn't be in here right now!" Yang stood and faced her two teammates, eyes burning red.

"Then why don't you do it right here, right now?" Mark asked as he got out of the room, fresh full of bandages to cover up his wounds.

Yang immediately stood up, rushing past Blake and Weiss, and grabbed Mark by the throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it right now!" Fire was beginning to become visible.

"I don't have one so go right ahead." Mark said as he started to lose consciousness. "I've faced worse."

Yang reared back to punch Mark with all her might, but stopped when she heard a voice she did not expect to hear for another few hours. "Yang, what are you doing?" A tired Ruby Rose asked as she rubbed her eyes, looking at her sister with her back to her and a fist half cocked.

Yang let go of Mark and immediately ran to Ruby, her eyes turning iliac again and the fire disappearing "Oh thank dust you're awake." She hugged her sister, and smiled.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was kicking Dove in the face, which was awesome, and then everything went black." Ruby asked to everyone in the room that she could see, Mark not being one of them.

Yang looked back at Blake and Weiss with hope for an explanation. "Cardin hit you in the head." Blake answered bluntly.

"So that explains the huge pain in the back of my head." Ruby said wincing at the touch of said injured area.

"Yeah, the doctor said you have a minor concussion, so no physical activity for at least a week." Yang explained with grievance, she knew Ruby wasn't going to like the sound of that.

"I don't like the sound of that." See? "A whole week of not doing anything? How am I supposed to train?" Ruby complained as she repositioned herself to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"I know it sucks, but if you don't wait and hit your head again, it could kill you." Yang cringed at the thought of that "So, you're going to train mentally, instead of physically, okay?"

Ruby thought about it for a moment "Okay, I can do that." She turned her attention to the rest of her team and raised an eyebrow "Where's Mark? Is he in a room getting patched up too?"

Yang immediately widened her eyes while Blake and Weiss looked at each other in panic.

"Where did he go? He was just here." Weiss said as she looked back at the doorway, but there was no Mark, just a hallway, and Austin leaving the room he was put in with plenty of bandages on, cause Weiss to immediately to look away from the doorway and back at Ruby.

Austin made his way in a few seconds later "Well, I have three broken ribs and a bruised sternum." He said as he entered the room "Where's Mark?" The four looked at him with the same expression.

"You mean he wasn't with you?" Ruby asked as her eyes widened.

"No, I thought he wa-Oh crap, no!" Austin took off running out of the infirmary and Team RWBY quickly followed, Yang picked Ruby up and carried her on her back.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked panicking at Mark's disappearance.

"Mark told me that he had "regrets" flashing back to him." Austin explained, running for his and possibly Mark's, life.

"How does that factor into his disappearance!?" Weiss asked as she started to slow down due to her running for too long.

"It factors in more than you think, he sounded extremely depressed and even told me that he tried to commit suicide multiple time." Austin said getting near to the cliffs.

"WHAT!?" All of team RWBY exclaimed at the same time. They couldn't believe it. Mark, The loud, hyper, energetic and optimistic part of team AM was depressed to the point of attempted suicide.

* * *

When they got to the cliffs they saw Mark standing near the edge just sitting there and looking at the stars.

"Hey guys." Mark said as he waved slightly at them. He sounded different, not loud, not scraggly no. He sounded like a mixture of depression, awe-inspired, sad and wise all at the exact same time.

"Mark, I know what you're thinking DON'T DO IT!" Austin said as him and the rest of team RWBY started to walk towards Mark in case he would jump.

"Do what? Commit suicide? Please, I've tried to do that a long time ago." Mark said as he motioned for the others to sit.

"Then why did you just vanish like that?" Blake asked as she and the others sat down.

"After a certain incident." Mark said while taking a quick glance at Yang. "I've snuck out and decided to go to the cliffs and think."

"About what man?" Austin asked putting a hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark sighed before saying "I've been looking at my life as a whole, thinking about what I did both right and wrong. I've went through many psychological things that most people would never think about, loneliness for one. I've been alone in my early childhood, ignored by the ones that would grow up to become "popular" and "cool"." Mark said putting air quotation marks on popular and cool.

"Can you just get to the point already?" Weiss asked irritated before receiving a nudge in the ribs from Blake.

"Alright Snowflake I'll cut to the chase." Mark chucked while receiving a "HEY!" from weiss and chuckles from the rest of the group.

"The point is that even though reality will always come crushing down on you, you gotta keep moving along, Just gotta keep swimming." Mark said while standing up and patted the dirt off of him.

"Don't worry about me guys, I won't commit suicide I've already beaten that horse to death and then some." Mark chuckled at his own joke.

Everyone was silent, after a few moments Austin stood up next to him. "Mark, don't you _ever_ scare me like that again man." He pulled Mark into a hug and took a deep breath, holding back any tears that even attempted to show.

"C'mon man let the tears out." Mark said while patting Austin's back. "Just let it all out….that's what she said." He muttered the last part while Austin was slightly laughing.

"Only you can make the worst situation into a joke man." Austin pulled away from the embrace and looked at Team RWBY, he headed back towards Beacon "Damn, I'm hungry." As he walked by Ruby he whispered just quiet enough so not even Blake heard it "He's a keeper." Ruby's face lit up and Austin held his hand out to Blake "Care to join me?" Blake nodded and they headed into Beacon.

Weiss tapped Yang on the shoulder and motioned for them to go inside and leave them to be alone, Yang resisted at first, but Weiss eventually got her to come with her, leaving Ruby, with her face bright red from Austin's comment, and Mark, who was still looking over the cliff.

"Well time to get up." Mark said as he stood up and stretched. He then noticed Ruby blushing and went up to her face and snapped his fingers. "Hello? Ruby?" He asked as Ruby managed to snap out of her trance.

"Huh what?" Ruby stuttered as she snapped out of her trance. "Where is everybody?" She asked confusedly

"They all left." Mark answered for her as he pointed a thumb at Beacon. "It's only you and me." He said as he noticed something on her cheek. "Hold up, you got something there." He said as he put a hand on her cheek.

"Oh thanks." Ruby muttered as she looked up in Mark's eyes while Mark looked into hers.

'Goddammit she looks pretty under the moonlight.' Mark thought as he slowly turned red as well. The two stayed that way for what seemed to be hours before they slowly leaned in on each other and kissed. Time seemed to stop for both of them as they stood there and hugged each other. When they released from each other, they immediately went red and started to stutter.

"T-t-that was a thing." Mark stuttered as he stood there blushing. He just couldn't believe it, he kissed one of the cutest girls he ever knew.

"Y-y-yeah." Ruby stuttered as well while looking down at her feet.

"You know, you felt really warm." Mark said still red but stopped stuttering.

"T-t-thanks, you too." Ruby said while still looking at her feet. Mark felt bad for her and decided to embrace her.

"You looked sad so I might as well do this." Mark smiled looking down at Ruby.

"Thanks, you're a really nice hugger." Ruby said as he poked Mark's stomach. It jiggled back causing Ruby to make a cute giggle.

"Thanks, you're really comfy to hug as well." Mark said as he poked her back. He could have sworn he heard Austin yell "I ship it!" but he didn't care, he kissed the cutest girl he knows goddammit! They stayed that way while looking at the stars, safe and warm inside each other's embrace.

* * *

**AND LA FIN!**

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope you guys liked some AwkoDolts as well! See you all next time!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**We are back everybody! Are you ready for yet another chapter of WTWC?**_

**Oh HELL naw!**

_**Well why not?**_

**Tired, Busy, Asking philosophical questions. **

_**I've got a solution for that.**_

**Which is?**

_**This chapter, let's get started!**_

**Sorry about the late post, in return enjoy this lengthy chapter :)**

* * *

Teams RWBY, NPR and AM were all sitting in the arena watching as Jaune got the living crap kicked out of him by none other than Cardin. Austin could barely stay in his seat during the fight, he really wanted to jump in there and give Cardin a beat down, but here, he couldn't. This was class time, in that arena Cardin was safe from outside interference, and he knew it very well.

"Come on Jaune, get this bastard." Austin muttered to himself as he watched the fight, completely angered at Cardin's ego and enjoyment in manhandling the poor kid. It took all of his being, and a little help from Blake to not charge the arena right now a deliver a kick to the back of Cardin's big head.

"You and I know what's gonna happen here Austin." Mark said grimly as he winced at Cardin throwing Jaune across the arena. He could see bits of blood coming out of his mouth and he immediately widen his eyes.

"Yeah I know, and that's what _pisses _me off so much." Austin sighed "When is Goodwitch going to stop this damn thing?"

Mark, noticing the blood, immediately asked "Hey aura help protect you right?"

"Until it is drained, yes." Blake confirmed as she watched Cardin give Jaune another hard kick to the face.

"Then how the hell is he bleeding if his aura isn't drained?" Mark whispered pointing at the blood near Jaune's mouth.

"Aura can only protect you from so much, Cardin must be using _something_ that he's hitting too hard for Jaune's aura to take the full blow." Pyrrha said as she looked at Mark, her face showing worry for her team leader.

"So either his semblance is involving obliterating the crap out of his opponent's aura or there's foul play." Mark muttered keeping a close eye on the fight. "Hey Austin what can you see?" He whispered to his partner.

"I can't really tell, but knowing Cardin, I'd bet anything it's foul play." Austin said out loud, standing up as he did so, moving as close as he could to the arena to get a better view.

"Well I'll record the fight, We'll analyse it later." Mark said while pulling Austin down and pulling out his scroll to record the fight.

Austin let out a low growl, extremely tempted to jump over the railing and stop Cardin now before it got worse than it already was "How long is she going to let this go on for?!"

"Wait for it." Mark said before he heard Goodwitch say "STOP!".

That didn't stop Cardin from hitting Jaune at least a few more times, that pushed Austin over the edge "Hey!" He jumped over the railing and headed straight for Cardin, but Goodwitch stopped him.

"Back to your seat, Mr. Nibeiski." She said before pulling Cardin off of a beaten up Jaune.

"Jaune are you okay?!" Jaune only responded with coughing and Austin narrowed his eyes on Cardin "I'll kill you!" He went to charge Cardin, but again, Goodwitch stopped him, this time with much more force.

"To your seat, now!" Goodwitch demanded with frustration and irritation in her voice.

"She's right calm down man." Mark said while putting a hand on Austin's shoulder.

Austin took a few quick, angry breaths, clenching his fists to the point of drawing blood "Fine." He turned and climbed back up to the seats and sat down where he was before, refusing to say a word to anybody that tried to calm him down.

"Oh boy...Blake pleast try to calm him down." Mark asked while scratching his head. "You're his girlfriend you should be able to, meanwhile I'll go analyse this footage." He said while holding the scroll.

Blake nodded and took Austin's hand, leading him out of the arena, she knew he'd talk to her in private, no matter how angry he was, before she left, she looked at Mark and said "We are _not_ dating." Before proceeding to exit the room.

"Sure whatever you say." Mark muttered before leaving the arena as well, hoping to find some answers to this mystery.

* * *

Blake lead Austin to the library, the only place she knew they could talk in private at this time. She sat him down at a table and sat across from him "Talk to me Austin, what's got you so worked up?" Austin refused to speak for a while, just looking at the table, picturing Cardin beat Jaune repeatedly, over and over again, and then he saw Velvet, being brutally assaulted by CRDL. He wanted all of them dead, more than anything else right now.

Meanwhile Mark was sitting in his and Austin's dorm and started to analyse the footage, determined to figure out the cause of Jaune's abnormal loss of Aura. But he couldn't do much due to the small size of the scroll so he got up and went to the library and watched the video at the same time. As he walked to the library he bumped into Ruby and Weiss along the way.

"Yo." Mark greeted while looking at the video. He noticed something glowing in the background but couldn't see it properly.

"Hey Mark what's up?" Ruby asked while Weiss just gave a hmph.

"Good to see you too guys, now I've been trying to analyse this footage of Cardin and Jaune's fight." He said while showing them the footage.

"Why should you? Jaune's a terrible fighter, it makes sense that he gotten beaten up." Weiss said coldly.

"Sure the guy sucks at fighting but no one should get hurt THAT badly." Mark responded slightly irritated while still looking at the footage. "I'm heading to the library to check it out, wanna come?"

"Sure why not?" Ruby responded happily while Weiss said "No thanks."

"Eh suit yourself Weiss." Mark shrugged as he and Ruby went to the library.

"Oh Ruby, you're going to get yourself into some real trouble with that boy one day." Weiss said as she headed the opposite direction of the two.

As Mark and Ruby walked to the library, Mark felt like something was creeping up behind them, like something or someone was following them.

"Hey do you feel that?" Mark asked as he looked around them.

"Feel what?" Ruby responded confusedly. Mark felt the creeping sensation disappear completely but he was still on edge.

"Nothing…..let's get to the library as soon as we can." Mark said while walking quickly with a confused and slightly concerned Ruby following.

* * *

Blake was still trying to get Austin to speak, but he was having none of it. His eyes were stilled focused on the table and he was still remembering Jaune and Velvet, his palms still bleeding from digging his nails into them.

"Austin come on, talk to me please. Just tell me what's wrong." Blake was practically begging at this point, almost ready to just give up and leave him be.

"I want them dead." Austin said, his eyes still focused on the table.

"What?"

"I want them dead, Team CRDL. I want them all to die."

"You can't possibly mean that."

Austin picked his head, looking at Blake with a sadistic smile "Oh, I mean it. They are no good racists who just bully people who can't fight back. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen ever again. Even if it means that _I_ have to kill them."

"And _I_ will have to be one of the people who have to stop you from killing said people." Mark said emerging from the shadows with Ruby besides him.

"What makes you think you'll stop me?" Austin stood up and looked at Mark "You know you want them dead as much as I do."

"Austin…." Mark said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I want them dead as much as you do but I don't want you to regret this." He said with a determined look. "There are other ways to do this but killing is NEVER the solution."

"And how do you plan on stopping them? They nearly killed Velvet, and Cardin would have killed Jaune if it wasn't in the arena!" Austin was heart set on removing CRDL, tired of their abuse of other students.

Mark sighed and scratched his head before realizing something. "Austin come here for a second." He said dragging Austin to the other end of the library. "Now we know that CRDL's a douchebag in the show and in real life right?" He asked trying to get Austin to catch on.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"My point is that the most they ever did was mocking and slight physical but never to the point of near death…. something must have pushed them to that limit."

"What do you mean something pushed them? I think it's pretty clear that this is just their true nature."

"Look at this ya idiot." Mark said showing Austin the footage from Jaune and Cardin's fight.

"What is it?" Austin looked at the footage, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Look closely." Mark said as he pointed at Cardin's weapon. When Austin looked closely he noticed a thin black aura coming out of the weapon and Cardin himself.

"What...is that?" Austin looked at it for a while, trying to find out what it was.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"That is really strange." Austin examined the black aura and tried to figure it out.

"It would also explain why I felt like something was following me." Mark explained remembering the hallway.

During the chat between Austin and Mark, Ruby and Blake we're also having their little chat as well.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ruby asked Blake as she sat next to her.

"I don't know, but whatever Mark did, it seems to have calmed Austin down." Blake observed Austin and Mark, trying to figure out what he did.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Ruby looked over at Mark and Austin as well.

"Yeah, what could they be talking about?" Blake was rather interested in Mark and Austin's conversation, as was Ruby to a certain extent.

"What do you mean something following you in the hallway?" Austin asked Mark, entirely confused on what was going on now.

"I'm telling you man, something's in Beacon." Mark said worried for himself and the others.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Austin still wasn't sure what Mark was getting at here, and it confused, scared, and worried him all at the same time.

"Something managed to drive CRDL to their worst, making them beasts." Mark said remembering Velvet's injuries and Jaune's fight. "This wasn't in the story, something snuck in with us when we got out of the portal." He said shakily and scared.

"You don't think-" Austin stopped himself, remembering the story "No, no it can't be."

"Shh!" Mark shushed covering Austin's mouth. "I can't say for sure but I have a feeling that all of us, and I mean ALL of us, will be part of the story." He said unsure. "So for now let's not talk about this until events have passed and we've gained more information deal?" He said sticking his hand out.

Austin took a deep breath before shaking Mark's hand "Deal." He ran his hand through his hair "This situation is so screwed."

"Ya think?" Mark chuckled before also taking a deep breath. "Now let's get back before our girlfriends get worried ok?" He said patting Austin's back.

"Girlfriends? Mark you dog, about time you made the move." Austin chuckled as he patted Mark on the back and headed back to Blake and Ruby.

"Me? I thought you did?" Mark said utterly confused.

Austin turned around and looked at Mark "Nope, all you buddy."

"And you do know that I was kidding right?, you honestly think that I can ask a girl out?"

Austin stopped and smirked "Mark, I saw what you did last night, you don't have to pretend anymore bro, that's pretty much the unspoken form of it."

"I can say the same with you and Blake a couple nights back." Mark said as he started to list the times Austin and Blake made out.

"And the injury, and the doorway TWICE may I add."

Austin couldn't help but laugh "Alright, fair enough. Let's just go, shall we?" He jokingly extended his hand to Mark.

"We shall." Mark chuckled as he grabbed Austin's hand.

Austin couldn't stop laughing as they made their way back to Blake and Ruby.

Ruby burst out in laughter when she saw the boys holding hands, and Blake just shook her head, but even she couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Mark just broke down laughing right there, cackling as well. They just sat there laughing until the librarian came in and kicked them all out.

* * *

"That, was worth it. You think we got banned?" Austin said wiping a tear from his eye, holding his ribs because they hurt so bad from laughing.

"I think we got off pretty easy." Mark said leaning on Ruby, trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard.

"That was the best thing I've done all day." Austin took a few deep breaths to recover from his laughter.

"Agreed." Ruby said while trying to recover from her laughter as well.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you three." Blake said as she shook her head at them, so childish, yet can be so serious, it confused her.

"Well you know what you can do with Austin and Ruby." Mark said pointing a thumb at said people. "As for me….I'm too mercurial to figure out what i'm gonna do next." He said as he popped up behind Blake.

She wasn't caught off guard by this and simply hit him on the head with an open hand "You're not as sneaky as you think."

"Trust me I tend to pop out of nowhere." Mark said with a shrug as he rubbed his eye due to Blake hitting it.

"Mark, if you can ever surprise Blake with that, I'll give you twenty lien."

"Do I look like slenderman? I can't surprise Blake that easily and you'd have to pay me more." Mark said while giving Austin a skeptical look.

"Exactly." Austin smirked and folded his arms.

"And besides, you don't even have the money." Mark said with a shrug.

"You sure about that?." Austin pulled out his wallet and showed Mark "See?"

Mark checked his pockets and pulled them out and they showed nothing. He then sighed and said "I guess having a girlfriend does have their perks."

Austin chuckled "You just gotta know when opportunity strikes to make some money my man."

"So she DOES pay you to get it on!" Mark exclaimed while pointing a finger in the air.

"No! You idiot!" Austin hit Mark over the head with his wallet before putting back in his pocket.

"How'd you get the money anyways?" Mark asked as he chuckled at his joke and rubbed his head.

"Different jobs around Beacon." Austin smirked.

"Makes sense….I should do one."

"Yeah, some of them pay pretty well if you work hard."

"Eh." Mark said while shrugging. "So...what now?"

"Anyone else hungry?" Austin asked, getting nods from everyone "Let us eat!" He lead the charge to the cafeteria.

* * *

When Austin and the others got to the cafeteria they noticed Jaune and Pyrrha sitting together.

Austin dashed over to where the two were sitting "Hello half of my third favorite team at Beacon! What do we have to eat today?"

"Third? Who's first and second then?" Mark asked walking over to where JP was sitting.

Austin looked at Mark "First is us, second is RWBY." He smiled and went to get in the food line.

Mark shook his head and sighed before saying "He's too full of himself, anyways how are you holding up Jaune?"

"I'm okay, he busted my lip pretty good, but other than that no real damage." Jaune said as he finished his food.

"How is Austin? He seemed pretty upset during the spar." Pyrrha asked Mark, curious to know Austin's current mental state.

"Stable…..for now." Mark said while sighing and moving his hand through his hair. "Kid needs someone to keep his emotions in check."

"Oh, do you have someone that can do that?" Pyrrha's curiosity was sparked.

"Possibly Blake, Me as well but Blake seems to be the best choice." Mark chuckled remembering all the kissing they did.

"Well as long as there is someone there to help him I suppose." Pyrrha finished her food as Austin came back with his tray.

"What? No food for me?" Mark jokingly asked Austin as he got up.

Austin sat down and started to dig in as Blake and Ruby arrived with their food and Mark went to go get his tray of food.

"Hello Austin." Pyrrha said as Austin sat down. Austin looked up from his food and swallowed what he had.

"Hey Pyrrha." Austin said as he stopped devouring his food for a little bit to converse.

"How's everything going? With your ribs and everything?" Pyrrha asked, with her usual caring voice.

"I mean it could be better, kinda sucks that I can't participate in sparring matches right now. But it's getting better, so I can't complain." Austin calmly answered, using his hands as he talked, he finally noticed the dry blood from his nails breaking skin earlier that day.

"How did that get there?" Austin asked as he looked at the dry blood confusingly.

"Probably from the fight with Jaune and Cardin bro." Mark said popping out of nowhere with his tray of food.

"What'd you mean? I don't remember doing anything that could draw blood." Austin thought about what happened and tried to figure out what he had done "Oh wait, yeah, nevermind."

"What was it?" Jaune asked, curious to know what Austin did because of what Cardin had done to him.

"I cut my palms with my nails, no big deal. I'll be fine." Austin responded, shrugging off the fact he had been bleeding.

"Uh huh." Jaune said skeptically while resuming to eat his lunch.

"What about you Jaune? How do you feel?" Austin asked, eager to change the subject.

"I'm fine, just a busted lip." Jaune responded.

"That's good to hear." Austin waited a couple moments before digging back into his food, finishing it before Mark even got started.

"Damn dude, what made you so hungry?" Mark asked, baffled at Austin's eating speed.

"Anger, frustration, not eating breakfast." Austin quickly responded with as he sighed in content, having sneaked some extra food onto his tray without being noticed.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, not getting to eat breakfast really killed me today." Austin looked at his empty tray and sighed "Stupid broken alarm clock."

"You BROKE the alarm clock?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"I didn't break it! It just stopped working all of the sudden!" Austin tried to explain.

"Did you make sure the alarm was set?" Ruby asked looking over at them from her food.

"Yes I-no wait, no I did not." Austin said before facetabling "That explains so much."

Mark groaned and rubbed his eyes before saying "I can't even."

"Mark, before you say anything, at least I can figure out how to unclog a toilet." Austin's response to Mark caused everyone that heard it to laugh.

"At least I know how to work the washing machine without making it blow up and all that fun jazz."

"You know what, I'll give you that."

"Thank you good sir."

"But at least I don't forget which dresser my clothes are in every other day."

"...I'll give you that."

Austin smirked "I know you will."

Mark facetabled before saying "Facking Niebieski."

Austin patted Mark on the back and said "Get wrecked, GG no re." He smiled as everyone gave him a look of 'What?' except for Ruby, who just facetabled in laughter.

"Ruby gets it, and that's all that matters." He stood up, "I'm going to nap for a little bit." He yawned "Tired, see you guys later."

"Night Austin." Mark said as waved while still facetabled.

As Austin was walking towards the exit, he noticed Velvet, and by no surprise, Cardin was pulling on her ears, with his team laughing and egging him on. His first instinct was to go for the kill, but he remembered what Mark had told him about, he clenched his fists and took a few steps towards CRDL "Hey! Leave her alone! Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" When Austin did this, everyone stopped and looked at him, including CRDL.

"Oh boy Austin's getting himself in trouble again." Mark muttered as he stood up and walked to Austin while yawning.

Cardin stood up and stepped to Austin "And what if I didn't? Punk" He pushed Austin, causing him to take a couple steps back, but he never once flinched.

"If you didn't then I'm gonna beat it into you." Austin smirked as he cracked his knuckles and stared down Cardin.

Cardin smirked and clinched his right hand, before delivering a powerful blow to Austin's cheek, sending him to the floor. He was definitely stronger from whatever was powering him, and Austin definitely felt it.

Mark, who noticed the punch, also noticed a dark glow from Cardin's eyes. He also noted that RDL was slightly shaking.

'What the hell?' Mark thought as Cardin noticed him.

"Oh lookie here, The idiot has come and decided to help his pet." Cardin mocked him as he walked in Mark's direction, small shockwaves can be felt as he walked while Mark stared him down.

Austin stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, he saw Cardin heading towards Mark and charged him, as Cardin turned around, Austin tackled him and started a ground and pound, delivering blows to Cardin's face as hard as he could.

Cardin tried to pry Austin off but with little to no success. The crowd kept cheering until Glynda and Ozpin came into the cafeteria and pried them off.

"What is going on here!?" Glynda exclaimed as she scanned the crowd for possible answers. There were murmurs in the crowd as none of them wanted to speak up. Mark decided to speak up due to no one else. So with a sigh he said "Cardin was bullying Velvet, Austin got mad and decided to protect Velvet thus getting them into the fight."

"Is that so?" Ozpin looked at Austin, who he was holding back from Cardin.

"You're damn right it is, he's been bullying the faunus long enough, I won't stand for it!" Austin exclaimed as he tried to break free of Ozpin's grip, but the headmaster was much more powerful than he was.

"Calm down, everything's fine." Ozpin said, as he pulled Austin out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"How many times am I going to get reports of you and Cardin fighting?" Ozpin forcibly released Austin from his grip, clearly upset with him.

"Until he learns his lesson!" Austin snapped back, not thinking about who he was talking to. Meanwhile Mark was in the background listening in on the conversation.

'Dammit Austin.' He thought as he kept listening in.

"Fighting him over and over again isn't going to make things better, it will only make him more aggressive." Ozpin was doing his best to convince him, but Austin was having none of it.

"Cardin isn't going to change by just ignoring it!"

"Well if you won't listen to me, then I have no choice. If you and him are caught fighting again, you're both out of Beacon." With that, Ozpin turned and walked away with Glynda close behind, leaving Austin there stunned, and angry. Mark took this opportunity to come out of the shadows.

"Austin…" Mark said with concern and a hint of seriousness.

"What?" Austin spoke with anger in his voice, hitting the wall behind him with full force, his hood had been pulled back up and his eyes couldn't be seen. Mark immediately took a serious expression and said "Calm down, this isn't like you."

"Calm down? Calm down!?" Austin turned towards Mark, with an angry expression that Mark had never seen before "How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! I just got threatened to be kicked out of Beacon for defending a race!"

Mark widen his eyes slightly, surprised by his partner's anger hitting new boundaries, before he started to walk and dragged Austin with him. "You, me, Ozpin and Goodwitch are gonna have a LONG talk about this." He explained while catching up to Ozpin.

Austin smacked Mark's hand off of him "No! There's nothing to talk about! I'm basically screwed here, I see Cardin doing anything to anyone, I'm taking him down with me. I don't care what Ozpin has to say about it!"

Then Mark did what surprised Austin, he punched him square in the face. Mark, feeling a mixture of concern, hint of rage and seriousness, said "You idiot! How do think we'd feel if you left huh!? I would have lost my best friend, Blake would have lost her love! Do you know what would happen if you left this place!?"

"There'd be no more bullying from Cardin, because he'd be gone too." Austin said as he stood back up "If you think, I'm going to restrain myself and let another person get bullied without so much as an attempt to help, you're insane. I've watched far too many people get picked on and not have the courage to stand up for them. Well no more! I'm done with that crap!"

Mark noted this change and decided that it would be best if someone else came and helped. 'Deus Ex Machina please help me now!' He thought before seeing Blake turn around the corner. 'THANK YOU!' He thought out loud before rushing to Blake. "Blake you gotta help me!" He exclaimed with panic.

By the time Blake and Mark looked to where Austin was, he had already left down the hallway towards his dorm room. He thought to himself about all the times he had watched kids get bullied and not do anything about it. He was never going to let that happen again, even if it meant getting kicked out of Beacon.

Meanwhile Mark had asked Blake if she could talk to him while he went to Ozpin's office.

* * *

Blake knocked three times before entering Mark and Austin's dorm, Austin was looking out the window, his knives in hand. He spoke without even turning around "Something you want, Blake?"

She had been surprised at first that he knew it was her, but who else would come in here after what had just happened? She took a deep breath and walked towards Austin, she placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "I came here to help you." She spoke softly, with a calming tone to her voice.

"There's no help for me, you're just wasting your time. I'll probably be out of here by the end of the week." Austin said as he turned to face her.

"That's not true, Mark told me what happened. There's no need for you to get kicked out of Beacon for something so small."

"Small? You think me sticking up for Jaune and the faunus is small? It's something that somebody needs to do. I refuse to let Cardin simply walk around and bully whomever he pleases and get no repercussions." Austin was getting angrier the more he talked.

Blake took his hand in her's "Austin, there is a better way to go about this. You don't need to get yourself kicked out just because you feel you need to take care of things yourself. Everyone saw what you did today, they'll start seeing how weak Cardin actually is, they'll stick up for themselves. You don't have to do this."

"And if they don't? Then what? Am I just supposed to sit there and not do anything about it?"

"No, that's not what I mean. You just don't need to get kicked out over something so-"

"Call it stupid or small again and I swear, I'll be out of this school by _tonight_." Austin was too angry to even consider anything Blake was suggesting, it just made him angrier.

"By you fighting Cardin all the time, you're becoming no better than him. Do you realize that? It just makes you look like-"

She was cut off by a smack from Austin, sending her to the ground "Enough! I have had it with-" Austin looked over at Blake and realized what he had done. "No, I...I didn't mean...I'm so sorry..I...I." He took off running out of the dorm, heading for the exit of the Academy, he had to get out of this place.

* * *

Mark went to Ozpin's office, determined to get some answers. As he marched up to the elevator, he noticed Ruby near the elevator as well.

"Hey Mark." Ruby said with a wave and a smile.

"Hey Ruby." Mark responded with the same actions but less energetic.

"What happened?" Ruby asked with concern as they got into the elevator.

"Gonna talk to the big O, I need to show him something." Mark explained with a serious tone that Ruby had never heard before.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, concerned about her friend (and possible crush).

"Let's just say that this will be one of the most important things that I will ever do in my life." Mark explained as he got off the elevator with Ruby following. Mark looked around to see the gears of Ozpin's office, The window behind him and the desk where he was currently sitting. Ozpin looked up at his work and said "Mr. Zhuan and Ms. Rose, Do you require anything?"

Mark immediately stormed up to his desk and slammed his hands on the table causing Glynda to be agitated and Ozpin to be surprised.

"You and Me need to have a chat." He asked with aggression and agitation. Ruby was shocked at Mark's sudden change in demeanor.

"By all means, sit." Ozpin said while pointing to the seat in front of him. Mark sat down and stared at him for a while before saying "I'm not good with formalities so i'm gonna get to the point, why did you threaten Austin with expulsion when he didn't do anything wrong?"

"He got into repeated fights with Mr. Winchester and it kept escalating." Ozpin explained as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Yes, but let me ask you something." Mark said as he stood up. "In all your years as a huntsman you've must have seen a lot correct?" He asked as Ozpin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, yes I have seen many things that no man, woman or child should ever see in their lifetime." Ozpin explained as he took another sip.

"But have you ever seen cases of Black Aura?" Mark asked as he noted Ozpin's expression turned fearful and Goodwitch's turned worried. "I want you to look at this….Miss Goodwitch as well." Mark asked as he pulled out his scroll and showed Glynda and Ozpin the footage of Jaune and Cardin's fight. Mark then stopped the footage and pointed at Cardin and the black aura surrounding him and his weapon. Ozpin then looked at Goodwitch and nodded at her.

"You have shown us something we would never thought to see again." Ozpin explained as Goodwitch left the room. "In the meantime please keep this a secret between us." He asked as he looked at the elevator. "As for your friend….he won't be getting expelled anytime soon...but you may want to catch him before he leaves the ground." He explained showing footage of Austin trying to get on an airship.

"Austin you IDIOT!" Mark exclaimed before rushing to the elevator with Ruby following behind. He was not dealing with this today, not now, not ever.

* * *

**19\. PAGES. LONG.**

_**On a google document, but damn this was an interesting chapter.**_

**With Mark showing a rare serious side and Austin mentally breaking down, we can only hope for the best of our two brave protagonists.**

_**And as always Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**AND WE ARE BACK!**

_**We got something real special for you guys in this chapter as well!**_

* * *

Austin got on the airship just before it took off, he saw Mark and Ruby rushing out of Beacon as the door closed, he sighed and found a place to sit down as the ship headed for Vale. But little did he know Mark got onto the airship...but not in the way he expected.

"And….there we go!" Mark said as he cut through the roof of the airship and jumped in.

"Mark!? How- Wha- I-" Austin said flabbergasted as he tried to connect the dots together.

"Deus. Ex. Machina." Mark smirked as he flicked Austin's head. He then took a serious and concerned stance and asked "You gonna be ok?"

Austin looked out the window of the airship, he was silent for a few moments before looking at the floor, his was voice was barely a whisper "No."

Mark managed to hear him and decided to stare out the window as well and noticed the scenery. "This place is very beautiful." He said as he noticed the Emerald Forest. "The trees, the sky, the people. This place can be considered a peaceful haven back on Earth." He said to Austin.

"Yeah, I guess." Austin's voice was still weak and he chuckled weakly at Mark's statement, he thought about back home and his family. Everything was so much simpler there than it is here.

"But really what happened?" Mark asked as he looked at Austin. "And don't give me the "I'm ok" bullcrap, I've heard it all."

Austin was silent for a really long time, once he had decided to tell Mark, he took a deep breath, his voice was trembling "I hit Blake." He put his face in his arms and tried his best to not break down the airship.

Mark was slightly shocked at Austin's actions and instead of mocking him and making a scene he put his hand on his back and said "Just let it all out man."

Austin just shook his head and refused to speak the rest of the way to Vale, he just wanted to find somewhere he could be alone for a while, but Mark had followed him.

Mark was concerned for his friend as he was never this silent in a long time. Sure he would be silent for a small period of time but never this long.

* * *

When the airship landed, Austin walked out with the mass of people, and once he was a good distance away from the crowd, he took off running into the first alley he saw. Once he noticed that there was no people around him, he sat down against the wall and finally started to break down.

Mark found Austin sitting there crying his eyes out and decided to lean on the wall and wait for him to finish. He was silent so his partner can cry in peace. It stayed like that for about an hour before Austin dried his eyes and noted Mark standing there.

"You gonna be ok now?" He asked as he stuck out his hand. But little did he know he would cause a catalyst.

"Am I going to be okay? What kind of question is that? I just hit the only person in that school that gave a damn about me, and you ask me if I'm going to be okay?!" Austin stood up on his own and looked at Mark, anger in his expression and voice.

Mark gulped slightly, realizing his mistake. "Uhh….." He said as he looked around while sweating slightly. "HEY LOOK A CHICKEN!" He shouted pointing at a poster of a chicken before proceeding to run around the corner.

Austin just sighed "Dust dammit Mark." He turned and headed the opposite direction, hood up and hands in his pockets.

Mark then turned the corner and sighed "This is gonna be one long day." He said as he scratched his head and proceeded to find Austin.

* * *

Austin walked down the streets of Vale, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't go back to Beacon, and it was going to be hard to find work since he was a faunus. He sighed to himself, but then he noticed something strange.

He noticed Mark just sitting there and staring at a dog and he was growling at it?

Austin facepalmed before asking "Mark, what the Dust are you doing?"

"This dog ate my jerky and I want it back!" He exclaimed having a staredown with the dog.

"It's a dog."

"And?"

"You won't get the jerky back."

"Oh yes I will dammit!"

"You idiot." He said as he heard a female scream. He immediately sped to the scene with Mark following before saying to the dog "This isn't over."

Austin stopped at the entrance of an alleyway, three men were beating a deer faunus woman, he could tell that she was in an enormous amount of pain. Austin pulled out his two knives, which he took the liberty of calling the left one Hope and the right one Despair. He stepped into the alley, "Hey, why don't you pick on someone more capable of fighting." He said in a fierce tone, pulling down his hood to entice them more.

"Oh look, any other faunus wants to play tough creature. Let's teach him a lesson." The three all turned towards Austin, who just simply smirked. Mark, thinking that he can handle it, was watching the fight from a corner before noticing three hooded figures wearing grimm masks, one of which was decorated with red lines.

'Oh boy.' He thought with a gulp as he watched Austin's fight. 'Maybe I should put on my hood in case.' He muttered as he put on the hood.

"On the contrary, it is you who will be taught a lesson today." Austin waited as the three men charged him, when they were close enough, he vaulted the middle one and cut the other two with his weapons.

"The bastard cut me!"

"He cut me too! You're dead kid!"

Austin scoffed "As if." Without even turning around, he flipped the knives around and fired two shots, killing the men he had sliced.

The last man was completely stunned "Yo-you killed them!"

Austin turned and looked at the last remaining man, and gave him sadistic grin "Racists have no place on this world." Austin dashed and stabbed the man with both blades, pulling out Hope he said "There is no hope for people like you, only despair." Austin pulled out Despair and slit the man's throat. When the man hit the ground, he put the knives away and checked on the faunus woman.

While Austin checked on the faunus woman, Mark was practically shocked and vomited a bit. He was shocked at the fact that he killed those men even if they were racists.

"Damn, she's knocked out. But I think she'll live." Austin stood up "Man, that felt really good." Turning around, he witnessed Mark vomiting "Are you okay man?" He started walking over towards him before he heard clapping.

Austin turned to where the clapping was coming from and saw the three hooded figures with Grimm masks, Austin knew what the masks meant, and he wasn't sure about how he felt seeing them here right now.

"Well done young faunus, you have proved that you would be a worthy addition to the White Fang. Our goal, as you probably already know, is to eliminate the racists that plague Remnant, and give faunus the rights and respect that we deserve. Would you care to join us?" The man with the red lines spoke, an eager tone to his voice.

Austin stood there in thought for a long moment, he knew who was really behind the White Fang, but what if it was different here? So many things already have, he looked at Mark for an idea of what to do.

Mark took this time to wobble to Austin and decided to lean on him. "Oh gawd what did I eat- JSFNKJASNFKJA" He mumble before getting kicked into the wall by one of the members.

Austin looked back at the White Fang members "What'd you do that for? That's my friend."

"He is your friend?" The one in the middle said, a confused tone to her voice.

"Yeah, I mean he is kind of an idiot, but he's still my friend."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Mark muttered from the wall causing the White Fang members and Austin to slightly cover their ears.

"Mark, shut up. I'm trying to defend you here." Austin said, hitting Mark in the back of the head.

The woman in the middle spoke once more "Disregard him, make your desicion, join us and bring respect to the faunus, or stay in Vale and be prosecuted and outcasted by the people."

Austin thought about it a little longer, he looked over at Mark, then at the faunus woman he had saved, then at the men he had killed. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the White Fang members "I'm in."

Mark then heard him say those words and managed to get out of his Mark-styled crater. "Man you kick hard." He said as he patted the dust off of him. He went up to Austin and the White Fang members and said "This idiot is a sadist to the nth degree, don't get him killed."

"He will be safe in our care, now come with us. We have to get you to our leaders." The left one said as the three turned and headed back in the direction they came.

Austin looked at Mark and put a hand on his shoulder "Take care of Ruby alright man, and keep Blake and Velvet safe from Cardin."

"Yeah I will and one more thing." Mark said before punching him in the stomach. "That's for having to explain to Blake that you joined up with the WF." He chucked before waving him off. "Don't die ya facking jackarse!"

"I'll make sure to repay you for that." Austin smirked "I'll see you around man, good luck at Beacon." With that, he turned and ran to catch up to the White Fang members.

Mark took a deep breath and wiped a tear away before saying "They grow up so fast." He turned around and headed back to Beacon with a heavy heart and a newfound goal: To meet up with Austin again in the near future.

* * *

**AND SHEIT JUST GOT REAL!**

_**Shorter chapter this time around, short, but heavy.**_

**Austin joined the white fang huh? **

_**And look! Mark actually shed a tear!**_

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed and we'll see you next time!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**WAZZUP….. Yeah i'm too tired to do that.**

_**Another chapter comin at cha!**_

***Gets hit by said chapter* oww…..**

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Austin's disappearance. Blake didn't take it so well from the beginning, what with her revealing her faunus nature to Weiss and Mark having to explain Austin's reason.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Austin did WHAT!?" Blake exclaimed as she stood up. They were at the docks due to Blake running away from Weiss. Sun had tagged along also, getting apples for Blake.

"Shh…. I needed to tell you first." Mark explained as he tried to calm Blake down.

"Why did he join the White Fang? Why didn't you stop him!?" Blake asked as she picked Mark up and slammed him to the wall.

'He needed to do something right….and one of the members kicked me into a wall.' Mark explained sheepishly as Blake put him down and rubbed her forehead.

"If you're lying to me.." She said menacingly as Sun got up to the roof with apples in tow.

"Hey guys I got fruit for you….what's going on?" Sun asked as he noticed the scene.

"Nothing much...anyways did you steal those?" Mark asked as he pointed at the fruits. Sun was appalled at Mark's statement.

"Just because I'm a faunus doesn't mean that I steal food." Sun said as he passed one to Blake and kept the two others for himself.

"Did I say anything about your heritage man? I just asked a question." Mark sighed as he noticed an airship coming in.

"Oh no…" Blake said as she jumped down and ran to some nearby boxes. It was then they noticed Roman Torchwick commanding some WF grunts to do his dirty work.

"Sheit…" Mark said as he used his laser semblance to jump to a nearby building. He crouched down and activated Bilu and looked through the scope. Meanwhile Roman was still yelling at said grunts.

"What's the holdup here!?" He said as he stepped off the airship. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves here so why don't you animals pick up the pace!?"

"You don't call them animals Roman." A mysterious but familiar voice said.

'Oh Shit.' Mark thought as he saw Austin walk out of the airship. He wore much the same thing that he wore before joining, except the blue was exchanged for White Fang colors, and he had a Grimm mask on as well, his hood was also up.

"Yeah yeah, just keep a lookout for any signs of someone who shouldn't be here." Roman said, waving Austin off.

"They're already here." Austin said as he stepped towards the boxes that Blake was hiding behind.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Get back here!" Roman commanded, but Austin continued his march to the boxes, pulling out Hope and Regret.

Once he got close to the boxes, Sun jumped down from the roof, his gunchucks ready "No!"

Austin easily sidestepped Sun's "surprise attack" and delivered a kick to Sun's ribs, folding him sideways. Sun's grunt of pain was enough to draw Blake out from the boxes, Gambol Shroud already unsheathed. Austin combined both knives to make a longer sword-like weapon and locked up with Blake's. She didn't recognize him at first, but once he smiled, Blake knew exactly who he was. This threw Blake off just enough for Austin to take advantage and sweep out her legs.

Mark, in the meantime, was picking off grunts but with tranquilizers bullets instead of normal bullets. As he picked off the last grunt, he noticed Roman trying to escape but Mark wouldn't let him. He tried to jump down but before he could, Roman noticed him and shot a firework in his direction. Mark was caught up in the explosion would have died horribly if not he managed to escape the explosion by using his semblance to push him off the ground.

"Whew that was a close one." Mark said as he landed on the docks. In the meantime Ruby and Penny were on the rooftops and Roman also noticed them.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Penny asked as she got onto the rooftops.

"Penny!? It's not safe here you gotta go before-" she said before being caught in Roman's explosion and knocked her out.

"RUBY!" Mark exclaimed as he saw what happened to her. In a temporary fury, he charged Roman and tried to slash him before he jumped away and fired his last firework. Mark tried to defend himself but his weapon got destroyed in the process.

When the explosion cleared, Austin dashed in front of Mark and delivered an uppercut to him,

launching both of them in the air he shouted "Shoryuken!" as he landed on the ground. Mark landed on the ground, injured and distorted before saying "Dammit Austin, You owed me a punch to the stomach not a facking SHORYUKEN!"

Austin turn and got onto the Airship with Roman, looking back at Mark one last time before they took off.

Penny popped onto the scene saying "I'm combat ready!" Before pulling out a full circle of mechanical scimitars connected by a thin string. The swords followed Penny's arm movements, she motioned toward two of the three Airships and the swords followed, taking down both ships with little to no effort at all. The third one however, the one with Roman and Austin, escaped before anybody could do anything to take it down.

Blake stood there shocked at the fact that Austin joined the White Fang while Yang and Weiss managed to arrive to the scene but Blake was silent as the events happened..

"What happened? Are you guys are okay?" Yang asked when she saw Blake, Mark, and Ruby leaving the docks, looking defeated and shocked.

"Austin joined the White Fang." Mark said as Yang and the others were shocked at his statement. The rest of that day was spent in silence as the truth sunk in.

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

Mark sighed as he remembered what happened. 'Blake's been silent for a few days but now she managed to become as normal as she could have been.' He thought to himself as he looked at his new weapon. It was a small metal rod like object with buttons surrounding it, salvaged from the remains of Bilu.

"He even broke my weapon….but at least I got a laser screwdriver now." Mark chuckled to himself as he looked at it. He named it Holhack due to it's ability to project laser styled weaponry but at a cost. It used his Aura to power said holograms so when it runs out, he can only use it to hack technology. "It ain't a sonic screwdriver but it works just like it." He chuckled as he threw it up in the air and pocketed it. "But really… with the food fight and the appearance of the Vytal festival things are gonna be lively here." He said as he started to walk around the hallways. The hallways we're crowded due to students from other continents for the festival and others with the intent of talking to said people. As he walked around the halls, he bumped into Ruby who was panicking for some reason.

"You ok Ruby?" Mark asked as he picked Ruby up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah just forgot my game board in the library." Ruby said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"I was going as well. Want me to come?"

"Sure why not?" Ruby said as they walked to the library together.

Cinder walked by Ruby and Mark with Emerald, Mercury, and Austin. Except Austin didn't look like Austin. They dyed his hair black, got him red contact lenses, his face had scars to the point where he was barely recognizable, and to top it all off, he had even had a small collar programmed with a false voice so no one at Beacon would recognise him.

Mark turned around to notice the four and said "Hey are you you guys part of the new students that came for the tournament?"

"Yes...visitors from Haven actually." Cinder said as she went up to Mark and Ruby.

Ruby looked at Cinder for a moment. She gave a smile that made Mark narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh, you're here for the festival, but exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby said, without much worry.

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury spoke up.

Ruby laughed a little "Don't worry, happens all the time." Ruby explained as Emerald and Mercury walked past them "Uhh, your building is just East of here."

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around." Cinder said as she and Austin walked past Ruby and Mark as well.

"So what IS your team name?" Mark asked causing Cinder and the others to turn around. "You guys are a team of four so you must have one." He said curiously as Austin stepped up.

"We're called team ACME." Austin said with his fake voice. Ruby meeped due to it being deep and gravelly while Mark was staring at his head. "Nice cat ears man." He said pointing out his faunus heritage.

"Thanks." He said bluntly before turning away with Cinder, Mercury and Emerald following behind him.

"Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby called out as they turned the corner and were out of sight.

"Do you know them?" Mercury asked Austin as they made their way to their dorm.

"Yes, the girl was Ruby Rose, the boy was Mark Zhuan." Austin answered, still using his fake voice.

"You know you don't need to use that when talking to us right?" Emerald said, slightly irritated by the sound of it.

"Better to stay in character while I am here Emerald. That way no slip ups occur." Austin sharply answered back, knowing full well how much his false voice irritated Emerald.

"We know about Ruby, but tell us a little bit about this Mark, Austin." Cinder said as they entered their dormitory building.

"Mark is a nutcase, high energy but doesn't quite think a lot of things through. He has a laser semblance from what I last saw, he has become quite good with but Roman shattered his weapon that same night, so as of right now he is not a threat." Austin explained as they entered their dorm. "Him and Ruby are also very close. I don't know how much that has grown since I left this place but taking out one will enrage the other, I witnessed that at the docks." They all picked their bunks before going over the plan once more. When they were done Austin stood up and said "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

As he walked to the balcony, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia, pain and slight regret but he buried those feelings. When he got to the balcony, he stood there before pulling out Hope and throwing it near the door.

"I know you're there, come out." Austin said as he noticed a shadow moving. The person who came out of the shadow was Mark with his hands up and slightly sweating.

"Whoa there cowboy, I just came out here for a break." Mark said as he pulled out Hope and tossed it at Austin. "You know, I once knew someone who wielded the daggers you carried." He said as he leaned on the balcony and stared at the moon.

"Is that so?" Austin said as he put Hope back in it's sheath. Looking up at the shattered moon before looking at the ground below.

"You know, I never thought about till now." Mark said as he kept staring. "Why IS the moon shattered in the first place?" He asked to his companion as he was staring at the ground below.

"There's some story that explains it. No one really knows why it is." Austin turned and headed for the door "I'm getting some sleep, see you later. Maybe even in the tournament."

"Peace! oh and one more thing." Mark said to Austin as he turned around."Your ears are still a bit blue." He chucked pointing at Austin's head.

Austin didn't answer, he just left and returned to his dorm room. When he reentered the room, he threw Despair into the wall.

"What's got you so angry?" Emerald asked, surprised and slightly amused.

"Someone screwed up on the hair dye, apparently _there is still blue in my ears!_ Mark knows! Dammit why are some people just so useless!" He pulled Despair out of the wall and sheathed it.

"What?!" Cinder quickly got out of the bed and pulled down the hood and examined his ears. "There is, but it's not noticeable. How did he see it?"

"I don't have an answer for you, but don't worry; he says anything to blow our cover, he won't see the end of this festival." Austin said, looking at Cinder with a smirk.

"And _that_ is why I like you." Cinder said as she went back to her bed.

Austin smiled as he hopped into his bed, Cinder always had that way of saying things that could set the most frustrated mind at ease.

* * *

Meanwhile at the balcony, Mark was still thinking about what happened and what he heard from the yelling below.

'Guy must be asking himself how I caught the blue in his ears.' He thought while chuckling to himself. 'Funny thing is I didn't!' He thought while laughing. 'But really, Thank Dust for me testing out my semblance's other functions.' He thought as he summoned a laser, but this type seemed to be more pulse and alive and looked to be more digital. 'Who knew that me listening to music actually helped me unlocked more features of my semblance.' He thought as the laser entered his scroll and screwdriver. The laser melded with the scroll and screwdriver and created bits and pieces of code. He opened up the scroll and looked at the most recent footage, that being the one with Cinder and Austin. When he finished the footage, he instantly went to the wall and bashed his skull in. He saw something that he shouldn't have seen or see ever…..Black Aura coming from his best friend.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap." Mark muttered as he rewinded the footage. "This is bad, this is REALLY bad." He said as he took out a journal. He opened it up and it contained multiple names with some being crossed out, including team CRDL's names. Shakingly, he wrote down 'Austin Niebieski.' on the list. "I can't deal with him! He's too powerful now." He muttered as he walked into the hallway. 'I gotta research the legend and cases of black aura tomorrow.' He thought as he walked into his dorm, took off all his clothes and hopped into the bed and slept with concern and stress on his mind.

* * *

The next day Mark was doing research in the library about the legend of the monster. He was pulling out everything from recent newspapers to old history books.

"Let's get down to business…" He muttered as he started his long journey of reading. He read everything from cases of Black Aura to old legends and it took him about an hour or two to finish. When he was done, he rubbed his eyes and looked in his journal to show clippings from newspapers and written down text from old books. He looked at the time and said "Welp, time to pack up." He put all the books back in their proper place, yawned and stretched a bit and set off to his dorm.

* * *

Austin took the morning to himself, he roamed through the different buildings, learning what he could about that other students so he could take them down in the tournament with ease. He walked by RWBY's, JNPR's, and Mark's dorms, he was listening to a conversation between a different team when he accidentally bumped into Blake.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He knelt down to help her pick up her books.

"Well, maybe you should pay more attention." Blake hissed back as she picked up the rest of her stuff. She wasn't the same as Austin remembered, she was much more hostile, he guessed that him leaving for an organization that she had left didn't sit so well with her.

"Maybe I will." He looked at the books he picked up "Ninjas of Love huh? I had a friend that loved that book."

"R-really? You did?" Blake seemed to drop all hostility at the idea that someone shared her same guilty pleasure.

"Yeah, she always tried to read it when she wasn't around anyone though, almost like she was embarrassed about it. I never understood it, why hide the thing you love when you can embrace it. Can make some good friends doing that." Austin said, remembering the first time he caught Blake reading the book, in her dorm closet.

"That's funny, I used to do that same thing, until my friend caught me reading it in my dorm closet."

"Oh? Did your friend read the book as well?" Austin already knew the answer to that question.

"No, but he told me to not hide what I love and not feel ashamed about it, eventually, I listened to him. But he was already gone."

"Did he pass away?"

"He joined the White Fang, we were close, so it hit me really hard."

It took every fiber in Austin's body to not kiss her right there, instead, he put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sure you'll find someone else." He walked past her and continued on his walk, making his way back to his dorm.

"Wait, I never got your name!" She got no response, so she turned and entered her dorm room.

Mark, being the random idiot he is, popped out of a corner where Austin was headed.

"You sure you can do this?" He asked to his old friend.

"Do what?" Austin asked "I've known you for all of ten minutes and don't even know your name."

Mark chuckled before saying "Oh yeah." "Sorry bout this, thought you we're someone I knew, old jackarse still owes me a couple of bucks for surviving."

"I apologize for the misconception, but I need to go to my dorm room. My team's expecting me."

"By all means go ahead."

Austin walked by Mark and headed to his dorm 'I'm just not going to go down this hallway anymore.' He thought to himself as he walked.

As Austin turned the corner, Mark looked at Austin and thought 'What the hell happened to you during the time in WF?'

Austin entered his dorm room and sighed, getting a weird look from his "teammates", he never sighed. "I ran into Blake Belladonna earlier."

"Oh? Something you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah, me and her were...really close." He sat down on his bed and sighed again "Technically, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why is that?" Cinder asked, interested in this topic.

"She taught me to accept my faunus heritage, and if I never hit her the day I joined...I would've never left Beacon and would still be attending here."

"Ooh, what an interesting history you have Austin." Cinder smirked at him and he just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter about my history, just my future."

"That's a good way to live." Cinder stood up "I'll be back, behave you three." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile Mark was heading towards his dorm before stopping by RWBY's first.

"Hey guys I need to ask you some-" He said opening the door as he walked in on RWBY changing. They stood there for a few seconds before Mark closed the door and facepalmed.

"Ugh….. I hate my life." He muttered as he went into his dorm. After a few minutes of Mark doing some more research on his scroll, someone was knocking on his door. Mark got up and opened the door to reveal Ruby in her Slayer outfit.

"Ruby." Mark said greeting her with a nod. He could tell that she was slightly blushing due to the walk-in.

"Hey Mark." Ruby greeted awkwardly as she stared at the ground. There was a awkward moment of silence before Ruby looked up and asked "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just looking at old records of schoolwork." He responded as he looked at Ruby's new outfit. "So what's with the new outfit?"

"Oh we're doing some investigations about the White Fang."

"Nice, mind if I tag along? I need to get out more."

"We don't want to get our friends getting wrapped up in this."

"Eh don't worry, It's my fault if I get hurt." He said as he walked into RWBY's dorm before getting punched and kicked into the wall by Weiss and Yang.

"Nice to see you too ladies." Mark strained as he fell out of his Mark-styled crater. "Feels like deja vu all over again." He muttered as he brushed some dust off. "I just wanted to ask if I can help with your investigation and you guys decided to kick me into the bloody wall."

"Well maybe if you didn't walk into us, this wouldn't have happened." Weiss said as she crossed her arms and gave a "hmmph."

Mark just sighed and shaked his head before asking "So how are you guys gonna do it?"

"Me and Weiss are going to the CCT of Vale to call the SDC while Blake is going to a White Fang recruitment drive and Yang's going to a bar in the shady side of Vale." Ruby explained as she walked in.

"Yang going to a bar? Wait….I've heard that someone destroyed a bar a while back was that…" Mark asked as he saw Yang grinned sheepishly. He facepalmed before saying "Dammit Yang."

Sun then took this opportunity to come in and said "I heard you guys are doing an investigation, mind if I can tag along?"

"Sun, we don't want friends involved in this." Blake said.

"Pssh that's no fun you should always bring friends along, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said pointing at the window. Team RWBY looked out the window to see Neptune standing on the ledge.

"Sup." Neptune said as he looked at the girls.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked, slightly confused.

"I have my ways." Neptune looked down "Seriously though, can I come in? We're like really high up right now."

"So how are we gonna do this?" Mark asked as he looked at the group.

"Sun and Blake can go to the meeting, Me,Weiss and you can go to the CCT and Yang and Neptune can go to the bar." Ruby explained as she pushed Neptune to Yang. Weiss objected to the pairings "How about me and Neptune go together?"

Ruby thought for a moment before saying "Nope." and dragged Weiss outside as she said "But, but!"

Mark just shook his head and said "Good luck with your parts guys." before setting off with Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT! Btw who likes long chapters here? please leave a review with your response.**

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello and welcome back to When Two Worlds Collide**

_**Who's ready for another chapter?!**_

**Not you**

_**I'm always ready**_

**First off: That's what she said **

**Second: I tried to contact you for 4 days!**

_**I took a couple personal days, I'm entitled to those ya know!**_

**You're a Fanfic writer. **

**You don't take a personal break, but enough rambling, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, and Mark made their way to the CCT to gather information on any inconsistencies in the Schnee Dust Company records.

"Whooooa, it's so big!" Ruby squealed in excitement, looking at the CCT, eyes widened.

"Agreed." Mark said wide-eyed as he looked at the towering monstrosity that laid before him. "Even bigger than the CN tower back home…"

"You two should see the one in Atlas, it was the first one built. It's considered to be Atlas's gift to the world after the Great War." Weiss explained to the two awestruck teenagers, a prideful smirk on her face for her knowledge.

"Oh look at me, I'm Weiss, I'm rich and know stuff." Ruby teased, instantly wiping the smirk off of Weiss's face while Mark just cackled at Weiss's drain of emotion.

"We could've easily made a call from the library, we're only here because you like the tower so much, Ruby." Weiss crossed her arms at her partner, unamused by the teasing.

"Hey, this place seems cool. I can see why anyone would like it." Mark said while recovering from his cackle.

"Right? It's sooo cool!" Ruby looked about ready to start bouncing off the walls with excitement before getting an idea. "Oh, I have to take a picture." She pulled out her scroll before fumbling with it and dropping it. The device bounced a few times and landed in front of a girl, who then picked it up.

"I believe you dropped this." Penny said as she held out the scroll to Ruby.

"Penny! Where have you been? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks." Ruby took her scroll and put it away, focused more on Penny than the CCT.

"S-sorry. I think you're confused." Penny hiccuped and quickly covered her mouth.

"Penny, what are you talking about? We've been worried about you."

"I-have-to-go." Hiccuping after each word, Penny ran off.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked, stepping next to Ruby.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You and Mark go get the documents!" Ruby took off after Penny.

"Hey wait, you can't just leave me here with him!" Ruby was already out of sight by the time Weiss finished her sentence, she sighed "Well, looks like I'm stuck with you. Let's go." Weiss started making her way into the CCT. Mark looked at Weiss in curiosity before going along with her.

* * *

As they got into the elevator, Mark decided to listen to some music. He put the earbuds in and started to listen to some songs while his semblance started to act up.

"Hey, you're lighting up again." Weiss stated before realizing he had headphones in, she smacked him in the back of the head. He jolted a bit before noticing that he was lighting up.

"Don't worry about it." Mark reassured Weiss as he started to form small lasers in a grid-like pattern. It covered the entirety of his body, glowing a bit before disappearing completely.

"Did-did you learn how to do that on your own?" Weiss questioned with shock in her voice, she didn't think that Mark was capable of much other than being an idiot.

"Well….with creativity and boredom, I just practiced this during the period between the events at the docks and the second semester." Mark responded as he took a deep breath and wobbled a bit. "It just takes a bit of my aura, depending on what I'm doing."

"That's impressive, I didn't even know you were capable in advancing yourself in much of anything." Weiss said, meaning that as a compliment, even if it didn't sound like it.

"Why thank you Miss Schnee, it means a lot that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company has complimented me." Mark chuckled as he made a mock bow.

"Oh shut up, dolt." Weiss switched from an attempt at being nice, to being irritated by another dolt teasing her, this time though, it resulted in another smack to the back of the head for Mark. He just laughed a bit before they got to the communications part of the CCT.

"Now you, just don't do anything stupid or bother me for the minute or so I have to be doing this. Can you manage that?" Weiss made her way to an open terminal as she stated her request.

"Yup. If you need me, I'll be searching up some stuff over there." Mark stated pointing in the opposite direction of Weiss's terminal.

She nodded and sat down at the terminal, taking a deep breath before doing her business. Meanwhile Mark was looking up reports of Black Aura, White Fang activity and procrastinating for who knows how long. He was practically wrapped up in his own little world before Weiss, once again, smacked him on the back of the head. He jolted a bit before turning around and asked in a tired voice "Can you NOT smack me in order to get my attention?"

"I could, but this is much more amusing to me." Weiss answered back with a smirk on her face. "You done? We need to regroup with the others." Mark sighed tiredly and scratched his head before saying "I'm done with what was needed to be done, let's go."

They headed out of the CCT, making their way to the rendezvous point that they had designated before Weiss's scroll rang. She answered it, pulling it away from her ear when she heard Sun yell "Heeeeelp!"

"Oh gawd." Mark muttered as he rubbed his eyes. He yawned a bit and stretched his arms and legs before saying "You wanna get going?" to Weiss.

"Where are you two?" Weiss asked on the scroll as she started running down the steps of the CCT. After a few moments, she nodded and hung up "Let's go Mark!" She took off in the direction Blake had told her.

Mark just smirked before getting into a running stance and started to use his semblance to help him run. He managed to turn some of his body into pure light so he can move quicker and run longer.

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the highway and Weiss saw the Paladin chasing Yang's motorcycle, she landed on the highway and pulled out Myternaster. She spun around a bit before piercing the ground with it, turning the nearby areas into ice. It worked but like with Sun and Neptune, Mark was hit by one of the paladin's foot and was launched elsewhere.

Mark, conveniently enough, landed near Beacon. He managed to land in the forest with a loud thud. He managed to crawl out of the crater with a sigh before saying "I hate my life."

As Mark stood up, Team ACME dropped down from the trees and circled around him, except Austin was missing. "Look who decided to drop in." Mercury said, a smirk on his face.

"What do you supposed we do with him?" Emerald asked, looking at Cinder for any suggestions.

"I'm not sure, what do you think, Austin?" As Cinder finished her question, Austin walked out from behind a tree, behind Mark and into his ear, whispered, in his false voice "Boo."

Austin was expecting a scream or something on the lines of that but what happened surprised him. Mark turned around, grabbed Austin's collar and ripped it off of his neck. He then threw it near a bush and stretched his arms and legs.

"Dear god man, your voice can scare babies in their sleep...I wonder if that's the reason why people like Jason Voorhees came to be." Mark said as Austin stood up. "Now I know what you're thinking….or at least I will try to." He said as he got up and started to pull off a Matt Smith.

"How is this possible? How did he not get scared? How is he this insane?" Mark said as he started to walk around with his hands moving about as he talked. "Anyone here got the answer? No? Really! Well damn." Mark muttered as he started to grumble to himself.

Austin cut Mark off with a punch directly in the gut "Shut up!" He backed up and Mercury closed in before lifting his leg and swinging a downward kick to the back of Mark's head. But to his surprise, he didn't faint. Rather he pushed Mercury off and said "Why'd you do THAT for!? And Austin, now we're even."

Austin pulled out Despair and put it to Mark's throat "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?"

"Just do it!" Emerald yelled, pulling out her own weapon to finish the job if Austin couldn't.

Mark took this opportunity and said "Actually I have three." "One, we're best friends. Two, you still owe me twenty bucks." Mark chuckled before looking at Austin dead in the eye and said "Three, This world's imbalance is awakening the beast of long time past."

Austin didn't react for a while, when he finally did, he hit Mark with the blunt end of Despair and kicked him towards Emerald, who had her weapon in Kama form, ready for the kill. Emerald swung her weapon, aiming right for Mark's left eye socket, a smirk came across her face, confident in her accuracy of the swing.

But with the power of Deus Ex Machina on Mark's side, he pulled out Holhack and aimed it right at Emerald's weapon. He managed to turn it back into compact mode, making Emerald and the others shocked before Mark managed to escape Emerald's grasp.

"Now….tell me something Ms. Cinder." Mark asked as he pointed Holhack towards Austin as it made a small humming sound and a beam of light shone towards Austin. Austin kneeled down for a bit, grunting in pain as the device was finished scanning.

"How did you manage to make my friend over here bend to your every will." He asked with a questioning tone in his voice as he pointed as his friend who was glowing dark slightly.

"Well, when someone feels strongly about a cause, they are _very_ willing to listen to someone who is ready to give them what they want." Cinder said as she took a few steps towards Mark, her arms and hands beginning to glow.

"Ahh...good old Dust-infused clothing." Mark said with a smile as Cinder's arms glowed brighter. "But calm down there hotshot, I just wanted to talk." He said as he put Holhack in his pocket. "Alone."

"And why should she give you such a pleasure?" Emerald questioned, anger and irritation in her voice, weapon still drawn and ready.

"Pleasure? Oh no, I just need some information using peaceful terms. You honestly think I can fight back? This is used for assembling CABINETS!" Mark said as he waved Holhack around before putting it back into his pocket.

"Cabinets my ass, did you see what that _thing_ did to Austin? I should kill you right now." Emerald switched her weapon to gun mode and aimed at Mark.

"Well…. apparently this thing doesn't hurt people unless their Aura turned Black." Mark said confusedly as he pointed it at Cinder. "Watch." He said as he scanned Cinder. Cinder didn't flinch or react at all as he scanned her. "See what I mean?" He said as he put it back into his pocket for the umpteenth time. "Now can I please talk to her? I need to ask her some very important questions."

"I would agree, but it seems your time for talking is up, Mark." Cinder said as she smirked.

"Alright fine I'll give you the short version." Mark grumbled as he pulled out a small book.

"No, what I meant was, you're _finished_ dear."

"Ohh…..Ok time to run!...but first!" He said as he started running in a random direction but not before going to Austin and whispered "The light will carry you, the light will free you, the will of the dark will not corrupt you any longer, I set you free of the shackles that bound you for all this time."

As Mark ran, Austin stood up and pulled out Hope and Despair, opening fire on Mark, Emerald joined in on the firing soon after. They all tried to chase Mark but Cinder held up an arm and said "Leave him."

"Are you sure? I'll gladly kill him right now." Emerald said as she relaxed herself. Austin went to the bush that Mark had thrown his collar in to retrieve it.

"Yes, you'll have your chance eventually. Do not worry about it." Cinder smiled and Emerald reluctantly put away her weapons.

As they walked away, Mark was actually sitting on a very tall branch near a tree and looked at the scene below. 'The way of the light has been opened for you Austin….but will you follow it?' He thought with a sad look on his face as he stared at the shattered moon.

* * *

**And holy bejeebus that escalated VERY quickly.**

_**I think it escalated just enough.**_

**With Mark confronting ACME and trying to help Austin, he nearly met with a terrible fate huh? And what was that he whispered into Austin's ear?**

_**I like to call it crazy.**_

**Who knows? Mark is a mysterious child.**

_**So is the writer behind him.**_

_**Anyway, Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_

Oh yeah forgot to mention! A few chapters from now we will be doing a Q&amp;A! We'll gather questions that you guys that wanted to ask either Us (The writers), The OCs (Mark and Austin) Or the cast (RWBY, JNPR, CRDL etc)

You can ask as many questions as you want and you can send it to either of us either by PM or leaving a Review.

**You can write it like this for example!**

**Dear Odell**

**Why are you so sadistic?**

**From Nightblade**

**Because I enjoy it very much. ~Odell**

**So yeah! Leave any question that you want answered and this is Nightblade546 signing off.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to WTWC where one author is always tired as hell and the other disappears off the face of the earth.**

_**I've been a social butterfly, it happens once in a blue moon, but it does happen.**_

**Let's just get this over with.**

* * *

Team RWBY sat with Mark as they watched Pyrrha fight all of Team CRDL by herself, she was dominating the match and Ruby was watching with excitement, jumping up and down as she watched.

"Ohmygoshthisissoexciting!" Ruby said while watching the fight, eager to see who will win.

"Calm down Ruby, it's just a fight." Mark tiredly chuckled while Ruby looked at him concerned.

"Are you ok Mark?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little fazed out." Mark said remembering the fight between ACME and him. He could see AME on the other side of the arena, looking at them with a tired look. Mark noticed that they were whispering to each other but was too tired to care and resumed to watching the fight.

AME on the other hand, were watching more as if they were studying the fight, rather than enjoying it. Austin being the only faunus out of the three, could see everything a little bit better than Mercury or Emerald could.

"I think she's got something to do with polarity, it looks like she's moving the weapons just before they make contact. Though it's only slight movements." Austin whispered to his two teammates as he leaned over, putting himself in between the two.

"How can you tell?" Emerald questioned suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as she turned to face Austin.

"Watch her hands, I'm not a hundred percent certain, but I don't think people do that with their hands when they fight normally, unless she's doing _something._" Austin replied, causing Mercury and Emerald to watch Pyrrha's hands during the fight. He was right, she was doing things with her hands, but that still didn't mean that she had polarity for a power.

"You want me to find out for sure?" Mercury said with a smirk on his face, willing to go fight a battle he would probably lose, but it would be for research purposes.

"No, that won't be needed, I have my own plan." Austin said as Glynda called the fight and asked for volunteers for one more match, before calling out Blake, who looked like she hadn't slept in a long while.

"I volunteer as tribute." Austin said as he stood up, getting odd looks from everyone but Mark, whose face went to a look of slight shock when Austin pointed at him "I want to fight him."

"Yeah….no." Mark responded as he yawned. "First, I have practically no weapon, Second, I didn't sleep all that well last night and Third, I got this from a Beowolf." Mark explained as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a medium sized cut. "Doc said I'm gonna be ok but I think I should stay out of fighting for now." He said as he sat back down and started to rub said scar.

"What's the matter Mark, you chicken?" Austin said with a smirk as he made his way down to the railing, knowing full well how Mark did not like that.

"Normally I would get angry at that, but I'm just gonna stay out of this." Mark said with a straight face as he yawned again. 'Hah! He thought he can get away with that when I'm tired!' He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

"Maaaark, I wanna see you kick some butt." Ruby said as she bumped him with her shoulder, giving him the infamous puppy dog face.

"Have you ever met me when I'm tired Ruby? That won't work at ALL." Mark tiredly chuckled at Ruby's attempt at trying to get him down there. "Besides, after that cut from the Beowolf, I think I might be out of commission for about at least a day or two." He explained as he sat down and stretched and widen his cut a bit while saying "Ow."

"You win, I'll give you twenty Lien." Austin said as he jumped over the railing and onto the arena grounds.

"Do you hear the words coming out of my mouth man? I can't fight." Mark said while trying to figure out why Austin was so insistent on fighting him.

"Wow, all the things I've heard about you, and it just turns out that you're a little bitch. Fine, I'll fight Ruby then." Austin smirked as he drew Hope and Despair.

Mark sighed to himself and shook his head before saying "Wow….beating up other people so you could fight me eh?." He then walked down to the arena grounds and pulled out a People Likes Grapes soda can and took a sip before throwing it away. "God that thing tastes weird….Ok buddy I'm gonna warn you ahead of time, I will throw the match pretty easily." He said as he got into the arena and stretched his arms and legs.

"Pfft, if you're still conscious." Austin smirked and got into a stance, glad to have finally drawn Mark in to fight him.

"Unconscious? Me? Excellent." Mark deadpanned as he just figured out why Austin wanted to fight him.

* * *

Glynda stepped off the arena and the fight began, Austin stuck out his hand and motioned for Mark to bring it. After Mark hesitated to move, Austin charged instead, sidestepping a tired punch thrown by Mark and punching him square in the face causing Mark to go flying to the wall.

"This feels like Deja Vu….I forfeit." Mark muttered in the wall causing everybody to look at Mark with a sigh, knowing that Mark's random in terms of combat.

Before Mark's forfeit registered in Austin's conscious, he charged once more a delivered a heavy knee to Mark's spine.

Mark coughed a bit before getting a rage boost and punched him in the gut, sending him flying to the other side. He immediately woken up from his small slumber and sighed a bit.

"I take that back, I can see you want to fight." He muttered as he got into a stance.

Austin smirked as he recovered from the blow Mark had dealt 'Perfect, now let's see how much you've improved.' He thought to himself as he charged again, firing a few shots from his weapons as he closed the gap.

Mark dodged the bullets and said "Why does this keep happening?" Once Austin was close enough, he jumped up and threw a powerful punch aiming right for Mark's nose. Mark sidestepped him and jumped to the other side of the arena.

'Gotta be careful of his semblance, I can use mine only when that happens.' Mark thought to himself as he noticed Austin recovered from the fake-out.

Austin quickly turned and faced Mark, getting back into his stance "Come on, let's see what you got."

"I don't have much to show, anyways what do people say about me anyways?" Mark asked Austin as he narrowly dodged a punch to the face.

Austin didn't respond, instead he began a relentless result of punches and kicks, a majority of them being dodged, but the ones that did make contact, hit _hard_.

Mark thought he wasn't going to make it, seeing as how he hits with the force of 10 supernovas. 'Don't have much to go with here…..ehh screw it.' Mark thought as he shot a small laser at Austin. The laser managed to hit Austin but it only managed to enrage him. Mark managed to notice that the laser reacted to the black aura due to the fact that he could see wisps of it coming out of him.

"Is that all you got?!" Austin said as he delivered a kick to Mark's temple, sending him to the floor. Austin walked over and placed a foot on Mark's chest. Mark started to feel pain from the pressure of the foot as Austin stepped harder. Austin thought he was about to win but little did he know, he set off a ticking time bomb. With a mighty shout, Mark threw off Austin and kicked him into the wall.

"YOU LIKE THAT HUH?! HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW!?" Mark screamed out loud as he took a deep breath, calmed down and realized what he had given away and said "Aw crap."

Austin definitely felt that kick as he slowly stood back up, he looked at Mark and smirked "There we go, now we're talking. Now it's a fight!" Austin took a step back before dashing towards Mark, winding up a punch as he got closer. Mark stared at him unmoving for a couple of seconds before saying "I forfeit." and narrowly dodged the punch that Austin was about to throw at him.

"You're going to forfeit after that? Shame, it was just starting to get interesting." Austin disappointingly walked backed to his teammates, but not before dodging a laser kunai from Mark.

"Who said it was over? We can continue this another day." Mark said as he walked back to his seat.

Austin looked at Mark as he got back to his seat and smirked as he silently met up with Mercury and Emerald. Glynda then dismissed the class and they all walked out together.

* * *

AME headed over to their dorm room, when they entered, Cinder was already there, working on something. "Welcome back," She slowly turned around "So tell me, how was class?" Her eyes flickered with fire as she completely faced her "teammates".

* * *

Mark and Team RWBY were heading back to the their dorms, but Mark was gradually getting slower as he held his head. Ruby stopped and looked back at Mark "Are you okay?" She looked him with concern.

"I think I should be….oh crap." Mark muttered the last part as he looked at his arm. He could see Black Aura wisps coming off of him and sighed. "It's gonna be one of those days huh?" He muttered as he stood up and started to walk with a small limp.

Ruby rushed to help him "What's going on? What happened to you?" Her voice had worry in it, and the rest of her team had now stopped walking and looked to see what was going on.

Mark looked Ruby in the eye, sighed and said "Nothing that I want you to worry about."

"Well, I'm definitely worrying." Ruby replied, wanting to help him, but Mark would need to be cooperative in order for that to happen.

"Dude, you don't look too great." Yang said as she took a step over to Mark and Ruby.

"I look pretty terrible don't I?" Mark asked with a strained chuckle. "Help me up will ya? I just need to lie down." He asked as he tried to stand up but slightly wobbling.

Yang nodded as she stepped next to Mark and Ruby, she turned around and crouched "Hop on."

"I need a support, not a piggyback Yang." Mark chuckled as he tried to walk away.

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it?" Yang picked him up anyway and they headed towards Mark's dorm.

* * *

Once they got to the dorm, Yang practically kicked in the door, it barely stayed on the hinges. She set Mark down on his bed and smirked "Sorry about the door."

"As long as you can fix it, I'll be good." Mark muttered as he put the covers over him. He took off his shirt and pants while in the covers and shoved them onto the ground.

The girls all freaked out except for Yang, who just raised an eyebrow "Did you really just do that?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"This is the face of a kid who got kicked into a wall, got stepped on and got punched in the face _HARD_….so yes I just did that." Mark deadpanned as he stood up. "Besides I'm wearing a tank top and sweatpants underneath."

The three girls that had freaked out let out a sigh of relief when they heard that, Yang just shrugged. "Now, what happened to you?" Ruby asked as she stepped over to Mark and knelt beside his bed.

Mark looked at them, sighed and said "Something's inside me, something that I've never felt before…..Anger."

Everyone just looked confused "I...I don't understand, what do you mean?" Ruby spoke for her team as the three just listened, finding their own seats.

"I've had a pretty odd childhood, from parents arguing to my older brother putting me down and even kids mocking me." Mark explained with a long sigh as he scratched his head. "I've developed an anger issue where if I experience enough mental and/or physical damage, I go ballistic, hell I even punched someone square in the face for making fun of me for god knows how long." He explained as he blanked out for a second. "I've controlled it but I have a feeling that I'm gonna hurt someone close to me." He said with a sad tone as he rubbed his arm.

"Why do you say that? You really think it's that bad?" Ruby was worried about him and it showed, in her voice, in her eyes, in the way she was reacting to everything Mark said. She was scared something terrible would happen to him, but she would not let it happen, not if she had the chance to stop it.

Mark noticed the change in Ruby, hugged her and said, with a smile "Everything's gonna be ok Ruby….trust me."

Ruby hugged him tight, trying to not cry "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Mark kissed her on the forehead and said "I know Ruby…..I know."

Ruby let out a few sobs, but nothing more, she would not break down here. She tried to be positive 'Mark is going to be okay, he's going to be alright, I need to stop worrying.' She thought to herself as she kissed Mark's cheek and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

Mark wiped away Ruby's last tear and gave her a sad but reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll be ok." He said patting Ruby on the head.

Ruby smiled softly, she could see the sadness in his smile, but tried not to think anything of it, she wanted to just relax the rest of the day.

"Hey….can you guys leave me and Ruby here? I need to rest and I want her to look after me." Mark explained while trying not to anger Yang.

The three thought about it for a moment before Blake and Weiss nodded and left the room, they waited by the door for Yang

"Are you asking for Ruby to stay the night in your dorm? Because I don't know how I feel about my baby sister staying in a dorm room alone with a boy."

"Yang," Ruby said as she stood up and looked at her older sister. "Don't worry, you're right down the hall. If anything happens, you'll know about it."

"And besides, Do I look like I'm in the position to try anything funny with her?" Mark asked with a deadpan.

"They have good points Yang." Blake said as she stepped back in and put a hand on her partner's shoulder.

Yang thought about it for a long moment "I-I guess I can allow for _one _night, but nothing funny! Or you'll wish you were eaten by those Beowolves when we first found you." Yang pointed at Mark as she spoke before leaving the room with Blake, closing the door behind them.

"Don't worry Yang…..I've suffered something worse." Mark muttered as he looked as his arm to see that the black aura was slowly disappearing. "I thought I was gonna suffer…..guess someone out there's looking out for me." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Ruby said as she looked back at Mark, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

"It's nothing…..so what's going on with you?" Mark asked Ruby with a curious tone.

"Nothing really I guess." Ruby was rubbing her arm nervously "Classes are boring." She could feel her face flush red, she didn't think much of it before, but now the full realization had set in that she would be spending the night in the same room as Mark.

Mark just chuckled at Ruby's sudden change in demeanor and said "Don't worry, it's just one night in a dorm with the guy you like."

"Eep." Ruby quickly covered her mouth and her face became a tomato-like red. Mark was right, this was the situation. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Ruby thought to herself.

Mark just chuckled and shook his head before saying "You can always leave if you don't want to stay, I'm not stopping you."

"Oh, oh no. It's not that, it's just that I've never done this before."

"Me neither." Mark chuckled before going slightly nervous as well. He just realized that he was in a room with the girl he has a crush on. He had to control his "animal" instincts for his sake.

"You looked good today, fighting I mean." Ruby smiled nervously at Mark, still rubbing her arm.

"Naw, I was the punching bag for him. I never look cool." Mark said while chuckling at Ruby's attempt to cheer him up. "I'm just the idiot that everybody wants but no one really wants to hang out with."

"That's not true! You're an awesome person! I can't see why anybody wouldn't want to hang out with you." Ruby said, her nervousness being replaced with the desire to cheer up Mark.

"Back in my old world, I was considered annoying." Mark explained remembering his days as a kid. "The only reason why you think I'm awesome is because we're pretty similar….and that's why I like you."

Ruby went right back to a bubbling mess, she had known Mark's feelings for her for a while, but every time he brought it up, she couldn't concentrate on anything. It had left her in a few predicaments before, and this was now one of them. She tried to speak but all that came out was "alkdjfkneicd." Her face went red as a result of her gibberish and she looked away from Mark.

Mark just laughed at Ruby's emotional process and said "Don't worry Ruby. I'm still trying not to shut down as well, my heart's beating pretty fast right now."

"R-really?" Ruby slowly looked back at Mark "But you seem so calm."

"Acting helps me with acting calm in bad situations and getting out of them." Mark explained while sitting up.

"You're an actor? Like Spruce Willis?" Ruby perked up a little bit and smiled shyly at Mark, giggling slightly at the image of Mark being in a movie.

"Naw...I improvise. By the way you have a cute smile." Mark chuckled.

Ruby blushed slightly "You really think so?" Her smile got a little wider as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well if I didn't think so then I wouldn't try to become your boyfriend now wouldn't I?" Mark said while giving a small wink.

Mark's statement stopped Ruby's thoughts in it's tracks. "B-b-boyfriend?" Ruby nearly fainted right there from the statement, her face completely flushed.

"Well yeah….I always did have a thing for cute girls..." Mark said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Eep." Ruby quickly dashed to the other side of the room to try and regain her composure and think of something logical to say 'Nothing stupid, nothing stupid.' She thought to herself, looking back at Mark every couple of seconds.

"You know you're pretty fun to tease, your reactions are pretty hilarious." Mark said with a smirk.

Ruby didn't say anything for a couple of seconds before turning around completely and looking Mark in the eyes "Mark…"

"Yes?" Mark asked curiously.

Ruby took a deep breath and dashed, leaving behind rose petals as she stopped in front of Mark and planted one, soft kiss on Mark's lips. It took all the confidence she had to do that, and she could only hope for the best. Mark looked at Ruby wide eyed and was left speechless.

Ruby had thought she had done something wrong when Mark didn't respond, her face flushed "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I-I'll just go now." She put her head down and started heading for the door.

But before she could leave, Mark grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the bed. He hugged her for what seemed like an hour before asking the important question.

"Ruby Rose, will you be my girlfriend?" Mark asked looking at her straight in the eye.

It took Ruby a few moments to find her voice, but when she did, she smiled happily, face flushed red "I would love to." Mark just smiled and said "I just got myself the cutest girl I will ever meet as my girlfriend….I can check that off my bucket list.

Ruby giggled "You're a dork." She kissed his forehead and started to relax a little bit.

"And you're a geek." Mark responded with a smile.

"But I'm your geek." She gave a cheeky smile before nuzzling her head below Mark's and closed her eyes. She yawned cutely and said "It's been a long day."

"Yeah….hold on for a second." Mark said as he slightly nudged Ruby to his side and put the blanket over her. "And not to sound like a pervert but you might want to take your clothes off…" He said while chuckling shyly.

"Oh, hold on." Ruby rolled out from under the blankets and dashed out of the room. She returned a few moments later in her pajamas. "Much better." She giggled softly and got back under the covers.

"Nice PJ's." Mark chuckled as he hugged Ruby. "Ahh...you're so warm….it feels nice." He mumbled a bit.

"Thanks," She giggled and kissed his cheek as she relaxed "I could say the same thing about you." She closed her eyes and yawned once more. "Good night Mark."

"Goodnight Ruby." Mark responded before dozing off with Ruby shortly after. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, feeling protected by one another.

* * *

While the fluff was happening, ACME was working tirelessly to add to the plan and what they knew. Austin stood up from the desk and read what he had written down "Alright, so we know that Mark is only dangerous when he is angry, but even then he tries to recover from it, and we are pretty sure Pyrrha has polarity. Anything else other than Team RWBY's semblances?"

"Ruby seems to be the most dominant fighter out of her class other than Pyrrha." Emerald added as she finished off the last of her energy drink.

"CRDL are very, very sloppy fighters when frustrated." Mercury added. He knew that Austin already knew that but since he hadn't mentioned it, Mercury wanted to antagonize him a little bit.

"Thanks Captain Dipshit, you knew damn well I had the information already." Austin said, agitated from how long they had been working on this. It was almost midnight and he valued sleep. Sleep that he was not getting, and it was causing him to be on edge.

"Yeah, I know. I just love pissing you off." Mercury smirked as Austin sighed deeply.

Emerald stood up "I'm going for a walk." She said as she opened the door, annoyed at Austin's irritation and Mercury's enjoyment in promoting it.

"I'll go too." Mercury said, stepping outside before Emerald could close the door on him, the door closed and they walked. Leaving Cinder and Austin to keep working on the plan themselves.

"You know what I have noticed, Austin." Cinder said casually as she got up from the bed.

"What would that be?" Austin asked, he had gone back to the desk and was leaning on it as he studied the papers on it over and over again.

"That you work _much_ too hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Austin looked up from the papers to see that Cinder was standing next to him, he took a couple steps back in surprise.

"I just think you need to _relax_." Cinder stroked her hand gently down Austin's cheek.

Austin wasn't quite sure how to feel about this, he followed Cinder's every order, but relax? And with the tone of voice Cinder was using he wasn't sure he liked what she was suggesting either, so he tried to avoid the obvious. "How do you suppose I do that? I don't want to take away from the mission or the plan in anyway."

Cinder could sense Austin's nervousness and she smirked. "I think you know _exactly_ how I would suppose you do it."

Austin didn't respond to her, but Cinder just took that as the perfect time to strike. She placed both hands on Austin's shoulders and kissed Austin. It took him a few moments to finally give into Cinder, but he did and returned the kiss. Cinder broke the kiss and locked the door "Emerald and Mercury can continue their walk for a while longer." She walked over to a still partially stunned Austin, and pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

_**That's where I'm ending this here. Go and take a wild guess as to what happened, I'm sure as hell not writing it.**_

**I'm not writing it either….but on another note, Mark and Ruby are finally a couple.**

_**About time that damn ship set sailed.**_

**Wait...you shipped that?**

_**Pretty sure the entire story is one giant ship trip for that to finally happen.**_

**Not exactly…..**

_**Anyway, Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**And we is back. You know I really enjoy the progress of where the story is going.**

_**Progression progression progression, and then you finally hit that level up and it feels great.**_

**Unless you're writing smut…..then you just sit there and think to yourself.**

_**I wouldn't know, not my thing. Anyways! Chapter, yeah, let's do that.**_

**Let's.**

* * *

Ruby was sitting by herself at a table while Yang and Weiss were setting up for Beacon's dance, she was deep in thought when Weiss interrupted her, placing two, identical table cloths in front of her.

"I need your help, which one do you like better?" The heiress asked, hoping Ruby could actually be helpful in something other than combat.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Ruby replied with disinterest and confusion, Weiss picked up the cloths and stormed off.

"I knew you wouldn't be any help."

Mark walked in as Weiss stormed away from Ruby, he sat down next to Ruby and poked her arm. "What's her problem?" He asked motioning towards the angry heiress.

"She can't pick between two of the same colored table cloths." Ruby said without looking at him.

"Really? She's mad over _that?_...Huh." He noticed Ruby didn't look like her hyperactive self "You okay?"

"Not really, there's just not really a point in all of this if Blake doesn't go. She's been obsessed with finding Torchwick and the White Fang she's barely even slept." She sighed.

"Don't worry Ruby, she's gonna be fine." Mark reassured her as he rubbed her head.

Ruby made a pouty face at Mark when he rubbed her head, she looked at him with said face. It quickly disappeared when the ground shook from Yang placing a giant speaker on the ground.

"Dang Yang, you're pretty strong." Mark said trying to size up Yang and the tower speaker she brought along with her.

Yang smirked as she looked at Mark and flexed her arms, her smirk going to a cheeky smile "Thanks! I worked really hard on getting to this point!" She looked over at Weiss and started marching over to her "Weiss, I said no doilies!"

"I don't get doilies, you don't get a fog machine!" Weiss yelled back as Yang got closer to her.

Ruby sighed "Those two can't ever seem to agree on anything." She shook her head and looked at Mark and thought about saying something, but instead looked back at the arguing Weiss and Yang.

"I swear they're like an old married couple." Mark said while laughing at the thought of Weiss and Yang married.

Ruby giggled softly at Mark's comment "Yeah, I guess so."

"So what got you so down?" Mark asked Ruby with concern for his girlfriend.

"Blake, she's just been so distant, I just want her to come have fun with us at the dance, but if we can't do that then what's the point of being at the dance?" Ruby answered, without looking at Mark and sighed.

"Well I think you guys might be able to convince her otherwise. Me on the other hand…" Mark chuckled as he rubbed his nearly healed wound.

Ruby looked at Mark "What'd you mean?" She had planned on asking Mark to the dance if they could convince Blake to go, but Blake was the priority first.

"Look at me Ruby….I'm too tired and injured to dance. Best I can do is just sit and watch from the sidelines." Mark explained as he slightly winced. "But I might be able to fully heal if I get enough rest." Mark said, trying to cheer her up.

Ruby shooked her head "I guess it doesn't really matter, not if we can't get Blake to go." She stood up "I'm going to go for a walk." She headed for the door and Mark quickly got up as well.

"I'll go with you." Mark said as he quickly caught up to her, and walked out with her.

Weiss and Yang had stopped arguing long enough to watch the two leave "Hey Yang, how do you feel knowing that your sister is dating a bigger dolt than she is?" Weiss asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about him. He's been helpful, but I don't like the idea of him dating Ruby. I feel like he's going to get her hurt." Yang said as she narrowed her eyes at the door.

* * *

Austin was making his way to the library, he woke up earlier than everyone to avoid any comments from Mercury or Emerald about what happened last night with Cinder, because he knew they wouldn't dare say anything to her about it. He wasn't even sure what had happened himself, it all happened so unexpectedly. All he knew was the last thing he had expected when joining the White Fang, was being seduced by the leader of the whole thing.

When he entered the library, he saw Blake studying something intensely, much like she had been doing everytime he would come in here. But he never knew once what it was she was studying, and today he was going to find out. He walked up behind silently "What are you doing?" He sacred Blake, who quickly closed the tab she was on and took a deep breath.

"You scared me." Blake said as she took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sorry about that, I just noticed you always seem to be in here working on something so I figured I'd finally ask what it was." Austin smirked and sat down next to her.

"Well first, why don't you tell me your name, since I didn't get to know when he first met."

Austin, knowing it'd be a dead giveaway if he told Blake his actual name, used the fake name that him and CME had agreed on using while outside of the dorm room at Beacon. He smirked and answered "Name's Akuma."

Blake smiled softly "That's an interesting name," she extended her hand "name's Blake." Austin shook her hand and smiled back her, his smile gave Blake a familiar feeling of warmth.

"So what is it you're working on?" Austin asked, eager to find this out.

"It's confidential, maybe after I know you better, you can know Akuma." Blake said as she stood up and began to walk away, and this was the first time Austin noticed the bags under Blake's eyes.

Austin couldn't bring himself to avoid Blake like Cinder had told him too, he could manage to avoid Mark, but Blake was a different story. "Hey wait, why don't we get to know each other better now then?" He said as he stood up.

Blake stopped and looked back at Austin "If you really want to, I don't see why not." Austin smiled and caught up to Blake, walking out of the library together.

* * *

Ruby and Mark had sat down on the cliff where Mark first kissed Ruby and they were looking up at the sky, hand in hand, pointing out the different cloud shapes. It had been Mark's idea, it was his attempt to cheer Ruby up, and it seemed to be working.

"That one looks like a Boarbatusk!" Ruby said pointing to the cloud with their intertwined hand.

"Really? Looks like a Tajitsu." Mark said while squinting at the cloud.

Ruby looked at Mark, giving him a weird look before looking back at the clouds "I still see a Boarbatusk." She poked his cheek with her free hand "I think you need your eyes checked." She jokingly suggested.

"You know, I actually might need to." Mark chuckled as he stared at the sky.

Ruby giggled and decided to try and copy Nora, since she always thought the gesture was adorable, she poked Mark's nose "Boop." She said before giggling again.

Mark just smiled and poked her nose back while closing his eyes and letting the wind blow on his face. "You know, I still don't know how you came to like me Ruby." Mark asked wondering why she would go out with him.

"That's easy!" Ruby smiled wide before she began listing things off "You're funny, you are one of the nicest people I have ever met, you have times where you are really intelligent, you always know how to make me feel better…" The list seemed like it was going to go on forever before Mark just chuckled and said "Alright I got it Ruby you can stop now."

She stopped and looked at him in the eyes "And you're really cute." She smiled as she blushed slightly.

"I'm cute? You're the adorable one." Mark smiled as he poked Ruby's side causing her to giggle a bit.

"Noooo, that's not me." Ruby said after laughing from the thought of her being called adorable. She poked Mark in the stomach causing his stomach to jiggle slightly, which made Ruby giggle a little bit.

"Please stop poking my stomach. It doesn't want to be poked." Mark said as he scratched his stomach.

She looked up at him with her puppy dog face "Why not?"

Mark looked at her and smirked as he said "Because I just ate breakfast and you don't want me vomiting all over you now would we?"

Her face turned into a frown "No, no I wouldn't. That's a good point."

Mark just laughed at Ruby's drain in emotion. He kept laughing for a small bit causing Ruby to puff up her cheeks in anger. "It's not funny!" Ruby exclaimed causing Mark to roar in laughter. He laughed for a little bit more before dying down and saying "Sorry….it was too funny."

Ruby playfully punched Mark in the arm as she looked back to the clouds "It wasn't _that_ funny." She took a deep breath and sighed in fake anger, it wasn't very believable however, but she couldn't help but try.

Mark just chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Eh don't worry about it, it happens." Mark said trying to cheer her up.

Ruby made her pouting face again when Mark ruffled her hair and let out another deep breath before looking over at him. She poked his stomach again and stuck her tongue out at him as she disappeared, leaving rose petals in her place. Mark just stood there shaking his head before sitting down and looking at his arm. He noticed that the Black Aura was there but it wasn't spreading throughout his body.

"So it's still there huh? What_ are _you anyways?" Mark asked to no one as the Aura disappeared once again. He just shrugged it off and decided to go back into Beacon.

Before Mark could get into Beacon though, Ruby dashed and jumped on Mark's back "Hey! Were you going to just leave me out here?" She giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"I thought you already went in Ruby." Mark chuckled as he started to walk with Ruby attached to his back.

"No silly, I was unleashing my master plan." She giggled again as she adjusted herself on his back.

"And the master plan was to jump on my back eh?" Mark said as he shuffled a bit to make himself more comfortable.

Ruby didn't respond for a moment "Maaaaaybe." She said with a cute smile.

Mark just chuckled and shook his head before sighing tiredly and continued walking.

* * *

Blake and Austin had stopped at the balcony by Austin's dorm room, Austin pretty much listened to everything he already knew before about Blake, and Austin had told Blake the fake backstory that had been created for him and the other three as "students" from Haven.

Blake had just finished telling Austin a story he hadn't heard before, the food fight to open up second semester. Austin found himself laughing time and time again, he almost wished he had been there instead of gathering dust for Cinder. But he knew what needed to be done, and he knew he had made the right decision.

"Really? She was sent through the ceiling?!" Austin shook his head in disbelief while Blake just laughed at the memory.

"That's crazy, must've been one hell of a food fight."

"It really was, you should have seen it. It was the most fun I've ever had in my life, despite being assaulted by soda cans."

The story was enough to entertain Austin, and get him the confirmation he needed on Pyrrha's semblance. "So, what was it you were working on back at the library?" He asked, determined to figure this out.

Blake hesitated before answering "It was nothing, just trying to figure out White Fang activity."

"That's a little more than nothing, Blake. Why are you doing that?"

"Because, I'm going to stop them." She spoke with determination in her voice, determination, and exhaustion.

"You're going to need sleep if you're going to do that."

"No, I don't. I'm fine."

Austin sighed and looked out at the land that was Beacon's courtyard "Blake, what if I told you everything is not what it seems."

"What do you mean?" Blake turned and faced Austin curiously.

Austin looked at Blake, and after a few long moments, he leaned in to kiss her, but he didn't get very far as he was cut off by Emerald.

"Hey Akuma! You're needed in here!" Emerald shouted from the hallway, she had been watching and updating the other two the whole time.

"Be right there Emerald!" He looked at Blake "Look, I have to go, I'll talk to you later" He ran over to the dorm room and Emerald closed the door as she entered. Blake sighed and made her way back to her own dorm.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Emerald asked as she closed the door.

"Getting information, I don't plan on falling in love with Blake again. She's exhausted and hasn't slept in what seems like days, she easily gave up important bits of information to me just now." Austin explained, angered at Emerald denying something he had missed.

"Then what was that I just saw? It looked like you were leaning in to kiss her!"

"Hell no! I wouldn't try it! She's a traitor to the White Fang!"

"What was the information you got from her?" Cinder asked from her bed, changing the subject to something important.

"She confirmed that Pyrrha's Semblance is polarity control, and she admitted she is trying to stop us. But she is far too tired to do anything other than further exhaust herself in her research." Austin explained.

"Good, you've done well." Emerald scoffed and left the room in distaste.

"Mercury, go calm her down." He nodded and stood up.

"You two play nice now." Mercury said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, was Emerald correct in her assumption that you were going to kiss our enemy?" Cinder questioned as she stood up, walking to her dresser drawer.

"No, I have no reason to do so, I feel nothing about Blake, she's just an information tool now."

Cinder pulled out a button "Do not lie to me, Austin. Do you still have feelings for Blake."

Austin sighed and lowered his head "Yes, after talking to her today, the feelings were renewed."

"I thought so, you know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes, just do it."

Cinder nodded before smirking, she pushed the button and the collar began shocking Austin, bringing him to his knees as the Black Aura became visible and thickened around him. The aura grew thicker the longer the button was held. After a few moments, Cinder let go of the button and Austin panted "Now," Cinder took a couple steps towards Austin "Do not feel or think, obey." She hit the button again, and Austin felt the pain of the shock once more.

* * *

_**Well that was a thing.**_

**Rubark moment and then Austin getting shocked and possibly injected with more Black Aura huh….**

_**As always, Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Welcome back to When Two Worlds Collide.**

_**We got stuff planned for this chapter!**_

**Like major character death! (Naw just joking...or am I?)**

_**And fluff! (Maybe)**_

* * *

Ruby was rushing around like crazy in her dorm room, leaving her team confused and slightly worried about her. It was the night before the dance and she had yet to ask Mark to go with her, she knew that technically _he_ was supposed to ask her, but she didn't care and knew Mark was still recovering from his injury. So she decided that she was going to ask him instead, she had an idea, she just needed to get the things needed.

"What are you doing sis?" Yang spoke up, finally breaking the mostly silent room, other than the noise Ruby was making dashing around.

"I'm...trying...to...find...stuff...to...use...to...ask...Mark...to...the...dance." Ruby spoke one word at a time in between dashes as she looked for one thing and grabbed another before dashing to the other side of the room and doing the same thing.

"You know you could just ask right? You don't need to be all fancy with it." Weiss stated as she laid down in her bed "He's right next door, just go ask him."

Ruby stopped for a moment to think about it "But I want it to be cool, just asking is lame." She quickly continued to search for things.

"What exactly is it you are looking for?" Weiss asked after a few minutes of trying to sleep through the constant noise, she sat up and looked at her partner, still dashing back and fourth.

"I just need….here it is!" Ruby picked up a cardboard box, she smiled as she carried back over to the pile she had on bed.

"Why do you need that?"

"It's all part of the plan Weiss." Ruby was placing things inside the box and when she finished, picked it up once more and headed for Mark's room "Be back in a few minutes!"

"Finally, I can get some sleep." Weiss laid back down and closed her eyes, taking advantage of the quiet while she could.

* * *

There was a knock at Mark's door, as he tiredly made his way to the door and opened it, he saw just a box sitting there in front of the door and no one in sight. Mark looked at it oddly before slowly opening it and preparing himself for any jump scares that could happen

When Mark opened the box he found rose petals and tools. The tools were aligned to make the word 'Dance?' he raised an eyebrow in confusion as he picked the box up and brought it inside his room. When he closed the door there was a tap on his window, which confused him even more considering how high they were. He made his way to the window and opened it, this time Ruby dashed into the room and jumped on Mark.

"Ruby." Mark asked tiredly with a grumpy tone. He sighed and tiredly chuckled before Ruby got off his back. "What'chu need?" He asked as he noticed that Ruby seemed a bit red and fidgety but he shrugged it off.

Ruby grabbed the box and showed Mark what he had already seen "Will you go to tomorrow's dance with me?" She smiled as her face became a little more red.

Mark just stood there for a few moments before he started to laugh. Ruby was looking at Mark with a weird look before Mark calmed down.

"Sorry about that….it's the first time that anyone asked me to a dance." Mark said while turning a bit red. "It's also the first time that anyone ever asked like that….so yes, yes I will go." Mark smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yay!" Ruby dropped the box as she raised her arms up and went to hug Mark, but tripped over the box instead and fell into Mark. Luckily, Mark managed to react and catch her.

"Oufh... you ok?" Mark said while propping Ruby back up again.

"Yeah….I'm okay, just got a little ahead of myself." She felt embarrassed for tripping over the box she had just dropped, her face was flushed and she looked at her feet.

"Don't sweat it, we all have those moments." Mark chuckled while ruffling Ruby's hair.

Ruby looked up at Mark and made a pouting face when her hair was ruffled "Stop doing that." She playfully hit Mark in the gut. She tried to act serious but failed horribly at it.

"Ouch that hurt." Mark chuckled while poking Ruby in the cheek.

Ruby giggled "I know, I'm pretty strong." She hugged Mark, this time not tripping over the box.

"Crap I just realized that I don't have a suit to wear….or anything formal for that matter." Mark said while looking on his wallet to reveal that an empty space with a fly coming out of said wallet.

"Don't worry, Yang said she grabbed you something when she went to get her dress." Ruby smiled as she looked up at Mark before yawning.

"Oh god that's not gonna end well for me." Mark said with a wide-eyed look and a gulp.

"Don't worry," Ruby yawned again "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I can only hope….anyways you're yawning a lot you tired?" Mark asked as he noticed Ruby looked a bit drowsy.

"A little, I was running around a lot before I came here so I'm a little drained." She closed her eyes and placed her head on Mark's chest.

"C'mon don't fall asleep here." Mark said as he picked Ruby up in a Princess-carry style and carried her over to his bed.

Ruby smiled tiredly as she was carried. If she wanted to she could have easily made it back to her room but she prefered this much more. Mark put her on his bed as Ruby lightly giggled cutely.

"God this is like Sleeping Beauty." Mark slightly chuckled as he stretched his back and arms. "You need anything else or are you gonna be ok?" He asked as he sat down on a nearby chair and yawned as well.

"There is _one_ thing." Ruby said as she opened her eyes and looked over at Mark, trying to stay awake on the extremely comfortable bed. It was comfy to Ruby at least, who was now much too tired to go anywhere.

"And what's that?" Mark asked as he noticed that Ruby was trying to stay awake.

Ruby smiled "You." She tiredly reached her arms out to him in an attempt to get him over to her. Mark just chuckled as he went over to her and hugged her. When he hugged her, Ruby tried to roll over and pull him onto the bed, but she was too exhausted and Mark was much stronger than her.

"Alright I'll lay down with you." Mark said as he got onto the bed with her. He noticed that Ruby hugged him tiredly but happily. He chuckled as he hugged back as well.

Ruby giggled as Mark laid down next to her "Yay." She closed her eyes and snuggled up close to Mark. "You're like one big teddy bear." She muttered as she fell asleep.

'I know Ruby.' Mark thought with a smile as he looked at his arm. He could still see Black Aura wisps but in the form of a claw. 'Aww crap.' He thought as he slowly got up to prevent Ruby from waking up. He left his dorm and walked down the hallway, looking at his arm as he walked. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

* * *

Austin was silently following Mark, he was roaming the halls just to think before he saw Mark leave his room. Austin noticed the Black Aura on Mark's arm and decided to follow him, which he had been doing for about five minutes now. 'What is he going to do?' He thought to himself as he stuck to the shadows.

Meanwhile, Mark was trying figure out what he can do with the aura and where it originated from. 'Possibly related to negative emotions, it might have originated from the time that Austin pushed me to my limits.' Mark thought as the aura dissipated. "Interested about the aura huh?" Mark said to no one in particular before he noticed movement in the shadows. He saw that Austin walked out of the shadows but with a smirk on his face that made Mark alert.

"I see you've got the power too huh?" Austin said as his own Black Aura began wisping around him, appearing as a beast-like form.

Mark stood there wide eyed before saying "Dayum son, where'd you find this?"

"The more of it you obtain, the more powerful it becomes, and it forms an animal of some sorts, possibly related to the Grimm. It responds to negative emotions like anger, hatred, and regret." Austin looked at Mark "Isn't that what you wanted to know about it? What it does and what causes it?"

"Thank you for the infodump kind sir now….how DID you manage to obtain this information?" Mark asked with politeness but still trying to analyse the aura.

"Oh, the White Fang is smarter than the world perceives them as, there's much we know that you do not." His smirk grew wider "Not that the information matters to you, you can't remove the aura once it attaches itself to you. Eventually, it will consume you, and all of your negative thoughts will become your actions, Team RWBY will more than likely fall by your own hand."

"Can't remove it you say? You sound like you speak from experience." Mark said before snapping his fingers and saying "And by that logic, you will kill the White Fang as well."

Austin laughed "Who do you think are the ones controlling it? You think I was cursed with this? I willingly accepted the increase in power. The "good" will be destroyed, and the White Fang will have their equality."

Mark's jaw dropped as he said "Are you _MAD _fool!? No one can contain that power! Not even the White Fang!."

"Then explain how we haven't lost our minds yet? There are some with more Aura than me and we are all perfectly sane."

"Then that explains why they're becoming more aggressive... Tell me, what is YOUR objective?"

"That…" Austin drew Hope and Despair from their sheaths "is information _you_ do not need to know." Austin had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Judging by you pulling out your weapons and that smirk, I'm guessing that your goal is to get me out of the equation." Mark sighed as he unconsciously summoned his Black Aura claw but this time it had white markings on it. "Well look at that….This is new."

"Not my goal, just a bonus." Just before Austin could pounce, he heard a yell coming from down the hall.

"Hey you, stop!" It was Yang, Ember Celica already in weapon form as she charged Austin, Mark's yelling woke her up and she was not happy.

Austin simply waited and rolled underneath Yang's swing before bolting down the hall and around the corner. When Yang gave chase, Austin had already disappeared into the shadows.

Mark sighed a bit before dismissing the claw and thought 'If it's a curse then I should make it a blessing.'

Yang started her way back towards Mark, eyes still red "You!" Her pace started to quicken as she approached Mark "Why were you yelling?! You woke me up! And where's Ruby?! What did you do with her?!"

With one big gulp, Mark said in fear. "We had a pointless argument, I'm sorry that I woke you up and Ruby's sleeping in my room safe and sound."

"If it was pointless why the hell were you so loud?" Yang picked Mark up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm naturally loud Yang….and can you please put me down? I think you're choking me." Mark said while worrying about trying to breathe.

Yang thought about it for a few moments before finally releasing Mark "I'm taking my sister to _her_ bed." She turned around and made her way to Mark's room to get Ruby.

"Alright and one more thing." Mark asked Yang as she turned around. "I hope that the suit you got me isn't polka dotted." He said while Yang just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I actually got you something nice, so Ruby wouldn't be embarrassed to be at the dance with you." She said as she entered Mark's room, she smiled softly to see Ruby still sleeping peacefully in Mark's bed.

"Thanks Yang." Mark smiled as Yang carried Ruby over to their dorm.

"Night Mark." Seeing Ruby had calmed Yang down, she entered her dorm and closed the door behind her. Placing Ruby on her bed, Yang whispered "You worry me with him Rubes." She kissed her sisters cheek and got into her bed, falling asleep for the last time that night.

* * *

"Do I really have to go to this stupid dance?" Austin said as he got out of his bed, looking out of the window at the morning sky. ACME was late for their first class, but they weren't bothered by it.

"Not at first, you're coming with me to do the infiltration then you're going to the dance." Cinder said, already dressed and sitting on her bed.

"At least you get the fun job Austin, we have to actually be at the dance the whole time." Mercury said as he finished getting dressed, leaving Austin the only one who wasn't ready to go.

"I still would prefer not having to go at all, I've always hated dances." Austin started getting dressed, thinking about what happened last night 'Damn, so close.' He sighed as he finished getting ready "Alright, I'm ready for this crap."

ACME made their way to their first class, which was Oobleck's class, which was about half over by the time they left their dorm. After making about half way there, they realized that class would be over by the time they made it so they headed towards the arena for their second class. They almost never participated but enjoyed watching and figuring out everybody's strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

As ACME walked into the arena, Mark noticed them but decided to shrug it off and continued watching the fight. The fight was between Aero Nightingale of team ACES versus Max Xioite of team MAXM. The fight kept going on until Goodwitch had to stop them because they were both knocked out at the same time. They shook hands before leaving the arena together.

"Now….team ACME, why are you late to the class?" Goodwitch asked them with a strict tone of voice.

"Woke up late." Austin quickly said as they sat down, away from the rest of the students. He could hear girls squealing about him but he ignored them.

"Well I guess you need a wake up call then. How about you come down here and pick an opponent?" Miss Goodwitch asked as she tapped on her scroll.

"I could, but I'd rather let some of the other students take the spotlight, don't want to break everybody's spirit." Austin smirked and leaned back in his seat a little bit. He knew very well Goodwitch wasn't going to be happy with his response.

"Excuse me!? Young man you showed up to this class late and you don't want to fight!?" Miss Goodwitch exclaimed in frustration.

"That's exactly right." Austin took a deep breath "If you want me to fight that badly, I guess I will though. Just for you Goodwitch. Now, who am I fighting?" He stood up and drew Hope and Despair as he made his way down to the arena.

"Choose your fighter Akuma." Goodwitch told him. Austin thought for a while before saying "Cardin Winchester, let's go. Buddy." Austin smirked as Cardin stood up and made his way down. Austin was _very excited_ to show his old "friend" just how much stronger he has gotten since they last fought.

"You've just made the worst decision of your life." Cardin said as he entered the arena and drew his Mace.

"Actually, I think I've made the best decision of my life." Austin quickly responded back as Goodwitch started the match.

Cardin started the match by charging Austin immediately, which was easily dodged and Austin cut at Cardin's legs, tripping him up. Cardin recovered quickly and swung again, this time Austin didn't even try to dodge it. The impact from the swing sent him into the wall and Austin got back up like it was nothing, with a smirk on his face that scared Cardin, but he'd be damned if he showed fear. Cardin charged and shoulder blocked Austin into the wall before swinging his Mace again and again at Austin, who made no attempt to block or dodge any of the attacks.

"What is he doing?" Emerald asked as she leaned forward "He's not even trying."

"I think I know what he's doing, just wait." Mercury said as he leaned forward as well.

Cardin lifted his mace above his head and brought down for a finishing blow to Austin, but Austin blocked it with his daggers and pushed Cardin away, an unusual amount of force behind it sent Cardin to the opposite side of the arena. Austin had a sinister smirk on his face as the Black Aura began wisping around him, forming a dragon like creature around Austin "Cardin, I want to introduce you to my true power." Cardin dropped his mace as Austin dashed and delivered a blow to Cardin's face with the hilt of Despair, sending him to the ground, Austin immediately dropped the daggers and began a ground and pound, each hit cracking the floor more and more until Cardin finally passed out and Goodwitch had stopped the fight. Austin stood up, and the Black Aura disappeared "I warned you, professor." Austin picked up his weapons and made his way back to his seat, the entire arena was speechless and quiet.

When Austin got back to his seat and sat down, the silence was broken by Cinder "Good job."

Meanwhile Mark saw the fight go down and slammed his fist on to the scaffolding, Black Aura slowly consuming him before dissipating. 'Goddamnit Austin!' Mark thought as he clenched his fist. With a passive aggressive tone Mark said "Miss Goodwitch can I fight Akuma?" causing everybody to look at him wide-eyed and Austin to smirk at him.

"Mr. Zhuan, I think no-" Miss Goodwitch said before Austin said "I'll do it." as he walked down to the arena floor. Mark took the easy route of jumping down to the arena floor and cracked his knuckles. 'Oh dear god what was I thinking.' Mark thought to himself as Austin's Aura started to swirl.

"Did I finally get to you? Have I cracked that skull of yours? Or do you want me to do it literally?" Austin pulled out Hope and Despair and smirked.

Everybody was practically praying for Mark until they heard a maniacal laughter.

"You honestly think you can get to me huh!? You think that you can practically kill someone and get away with it!?" Mark said while summoning a Laser spear. "I've been called many names… Psycho, Crazy, Insane and so on...but you can call me Mark. Mark Zhuan….the one that will kick your ass and live to tell the tale." He explained while trying to resist the urge of the Black Aura. "Or die trying." He added while chuckling normally. "But enough of that heroic/stupid speech...I wanna get this over with and I wanna try out a few new moves." He added while rubbing his hands and chuckling insanely once more.

"Then I'll make sure to wear a suit to the funeral." Austin said as he charged Mark, starting the fight himself rather than waiting for Goodwitch to do it, his Black Aura forming the dragon once more. He swung Hope followed by a swing by Despair.

Mark managed to dodge both attacks but with a few scars gained in the process. He pulled out Holhack and shot a laser beam at him. Austin tried to get away but was too slow to respond as he was hit directly in the chest. The beam knocked him back a bit, but didn't stop him from charging at Mark again "Is that the best you can do?!" Austin swung again, this time connecting and launching Mark into the nearby wall.

Mark just chuckled before pointing at Austin's chest that revealed a blip before he exploded with bright light. The light explosion affected Austin's Black Aura as it faltered a bit before becoming solid once more.

Austin dashed out of the smoke from the explosion and tried to stab Mark, but Mark rolled out of the way. "So, you think you're clever huh?" Austin faced him "You're still going to have to hit me harder than that to stop me."

"Clever no, Bright yes. And I deduce that you, my friend, are too drunk with power." Mark explained while pulling out a small device and putting it on his foot. "Holhack wasn't the only thing I managed to create in my spare time." He chuckled as he activated said device.

Austin smirked and spit to the side "You think that thing is going to stop me? You'll have already lost the fight before you can take me down." He slid one foot behind him and pushed off of it, sending him propelling towards Mark, knives ready to strike.

But before he could finish the ending blow, Mark yelled out "EXCEED CHARGE!" and kicked him with the device-equipped foot. Austin managed to stumble a bit before he was stunned and a big red cone came out of him. "How!?" Austin said while standing there stunned.

"I introduce to my newest invention." Mark said before jumping and did a flying kick. He managed to jump into the cone and disappeared as the cone drilled into Austin. After the cone was gone, Mark managed to re materialize and Austin stumbled a bit. His aura was drained considerably and Mark's was drained by a little.

Austin recovered as his Semblance kicked in, and he smirked "You're done." Austin dashed and kicked Mark in the ribs before delivering an elbow to his face. Austin swung Hope and Despair multiple times in quick succession, before kicking Mark across the arena. "Had enough yet? Or do I need to do you what I did to Cardin?"

As Austin walked away, Mark was fading in and out of conscious. 'I need to bring my friend back from the hell he's trapped in but how?' He thought to himself.

'_Use my power Boy.' _A mysterious voice said.

'Oh dear god I'm either hearing voices or a phantom is inside me.' Mark thought with a gulp.

'_I'm neither! For now just use the Black Aura. Don't worry I'll keep it at bay!' _The voice said.

'Alright I trust you Mr. Voice in my head.' Mark thought to himself with a chuckle.

'_Don't call me that! Call me Krim.' _The voice said as Mark snapped out of his drowsiness and summoned his Aura. The black aura surrounded him, creating an image of a griffon but it was glowing red instead of the usual black.

"Hey Akuma! Look at me now!" Mark chuckled as Austin turned around.

Austin smirked when he saw the griffon, but raised an eyebrow at the red glow instead of black "Look at you! Repurposing your gift! And here I was thinking you were nothing but an idiot this whole time." He chuckled "It's a shame that you were out cold for too long and Goodwitch called the fight, because I would have loved to take that thing on." He said as he climbed over the railing. "Maybe next time."

"Damn really? Alright then….next time it is." Mark chuckled as he walked up the stairs and sat down besides RWBY and JNPR.

What everybody except Mark and Austin realized but no one wanted to say it, was that they had gone way over schedule. School was over and there was 3 hours till the dance, so most of the class cleared out once Goodwitch called it. But RWBY, JNPR, and CME stayed to wait and see what laid ahead. RWBY and JNPR however, particularly Ruby, were frightened by the giant griffon that Mark had summoned, and she wasn't sure what to say to him when he got back to his seat.

* * *

Mark snapped out of his "Dark" Mode and noticed Ruby and the others looking at him with fear. 'Crapcrapcrapcrap!' Mark thought as he ran out of the arena, mind in shambles as he tried to get away from everybody, the last thing he saw before leaving the arena was Austin smirking at what he had caused Mark to do. He ran so far that by the time he realized, he was panting in a cave. He then sat down and proceeded to cry like he lost somebody important. 'I can't go back anymore…. people are gonna be hunting me.' He thought to himself as he kept crying. 'Ruby hates me now, Ozpin wants my head on a silver platter and Austin….I'm considering to punch him to the moon and back.'

'_Don't.' _Krim said as the black aura around Mark turned into a separate being. It formed a griffon but with red and black markings. '_Violence is never the answer….I've learned that many years ago.' _He explained with a sigh.

"How do you know? You're a figment of my imagination." Mark asked Krim as he faceclawed.

'_I'm not Boy! Do you remember the legend about the monster that once tried to destroy the world!? He was real! And this is the story…' _Krim said before going on about the legend.

'_A long time ago, Grimm and Human we're actually one. The Grimm would turn into Black Aura, or as they used to call it, Grimmdark.' 'They lived as one, Grimm helping Humans and vice-versa.' 'Now….All of the Grimm wanted peace. All but one.' _

" The dragon that possessed Austin." Mark said with realization.

'_Exactly. Now this Grimm was named Ash, She wanted to rule over the Grimm and Humans.' 'She was cunning and a bit seductive, trying to rise up in the ranks of the Grimm. Once she did, she tried to invade and kill the humans.' 'It worked for a bit….until they discovered Dust.'_

"So THAT'S how the legend of Dust came to be!" Mark said with a curious look on his face.

'_Yup. Now... I decided to help the Humans because I was one of the few that actually enjoyed their company but the Grimm took that the wrong way.' 'With the help of Dust, they managed to vanquish the ranks of Grimm and Ash.' 'The Grimm kept coming back but Ash on the other hand was destroyed and her pieces we're scattered across the land.' 'I have taken you as my possessor because you were once friends with the one who Ash possessed….like me'_

"You were friends with Ash?" Mark asked curiously as Krim looked into the night sky.

'_Yes. We were inseparable, but when the time came….our friendship had to be shattered.' 'But anyways, We have to work together if we are to release Austin from Ash's grasp' _Krim explained after finishing his legend.

"Alright. But can I rest first? Things happened too quickly." Mark said while becoming a bit woozy.

'_Alright kid rest up, I'll keep watch.'_ Krim said as he flew away. Mark laid down on the rocky floor and slept before saying "I'm so sorry Ruby."

* * *

**DONE and man was that a mouthful! Btw I was the one who thought of the legend in only 5 mins #subtlenotsosubtlebrag.**

_**This was pretty interesting to say the least, double fight for the win.**_

_**As always, Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**WTWC has returned once again!**_

**And oh BOY is it a doozy! We have death.**

_**And as you know death is one of my favorite things to write.**_

**Actually I was kidding….**

_**Sooooon.**_

**No. No deaths.**

_**You can't control me!**_

**Who's the one that thought up this story?**

_**And who's the one that's going to kill everybody if he so pleases?**_

**Not you that's for sure. Chapter AHOY!**

* * *

Mark woke up with a groan and a sigh. "I can only hope that they don't try to kill me." He grumbled as he walked out the cave and stretched. He looked around and noticed that he woke up too early. "Oh well...More time for me to start waking up." Mark mumbled as he started to do a light jog.

'_Ehh don't worry about it. I've checked the surrounding area, we should be good.' _Krim explained as he touched the ground. He then turned into a red mist and went back into Mark. He was fully awake now as he decided to walk around the forest a bit.

"This forest is so serene…..yet so dangerous." Mark said while being entranced by the beauty of the forest. He walked for a few minutes while thinking about what happened.

'_Sadly this forest wasn't as it used to be…..There used to be more colors here.' _Krim said as he popped out of Mark's shadow.

"Really?" Mark asked while interested by the overgrowth of Green in the Emerald forest.

'_Yeah there were many colors such as- Careful someone's coming this way' _Krim warned as he vanished back into Mark's shadow. Mark then blanked out for a few seconds before jumping into a bush. He popped his head out for a bit and noticed that team RWBY and JNPR was out here.

'What are they doing here? Are they here to kill me? Ah well, let's see first.' Mark thought as he hid in the bush while keeping an eye out.

Ruby was ahead of the group "Mark! Mark where are you?!" She called out as they were running through the forest in search of Mark. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, they had been running since they left Beacon and some of them, specifically Jaune, was tired.

"Where did you run off to?" Ruby lowered her head, they were looking as hard as they could but they still saw no sign of Mark.

"How far do you think he ran?" Ren asked as he took a deep breath.

"It's only been about twelve hours since he ran off, so it couldn't have been that far." Pyrrha added in as she climbed one of the trees to get a look ahead. "I don't see anything."

"Why are we looking for him again? He wasn't very useful to us anyway, and besides we all saw what he did yesterday. Do you all really think he isn't going to end up like Akuma?" Weiss wasn't very fond of this whole search or Mark in general as she felt that she was wasting her time doing this.

Ruby on the other had, was very passionate about finding Mark "If that's how you feel about it, then leave." She didn't turn to face her partner or even lift her head up but she had an _extremely_ serious tone to her voice.

Weiss was caught off guard by this reaction from Ruby "Ruby-" She was cut off by her younger partner, and leader.

"You never even cared if he got hurt anyway!" Ruby turned around, expression full of anger "It didn't matter to you that anybody else cared about him, you just wanted him to leave Beacon and go back to where he came from since day one!" Everybody was taken aback by Ruby's outburst, but no one was affected more than Weiss was "If you don't want to help find him, then go back to Beacon. I'll find him all by myself if I have to." She was about to go deeper into the forest until they heard a sneeze from a nearby bush.

"ACHOO! God these stupid leaves are TICKLING ME!" Mark shouted as he got up and tried to get the leaves off of his face. He didn't notice a red blur tackling him to the ground.

"Mark!" Ruby dashed over to him and hugged him tight. "I thought we lost you."

"Ruby….Choking me!" Mark strained to say as he was trying to hold on for his life.

"Oh, sorry!" She let go of him and looked up into his eyes. The rest of the group watched in silence except for Weiss, who was still looking at where Ruby was standing when she yelled at her.

Mark sighed before saying "Can you go apologize to Weiss? I think she's a bit shellshocked."

Everyone looked over at Weiss, who hadn't even noticed the shift in attention. "Weiss?" Yang said while waving a hand in front of Weiss's face.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry, I was just...spacing out for a moment, that's all." Weiss said as she came to her senses, Ruby's words still playing in her head.

"You alright dude?" Everyone gave her a look of worry as Yang asked the question, Weiss was not one to space out. Ruby's outburst had made an impact on her partner.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? We found the dolt, can we go home now?" Weiss turned to face everybody, but didn't dare make eye contact with Ruby. Mark stood there with a skeptical look before asking "Weiss….I know that you're lying. I can tell right away so tell us what happened?"

"Nothing happened! Nothing's wrong, why are you pestering me? You have no right to." Weiss folded her arms, just wanting to get back to Beacon.

"If nothing was wrong then why did you scream at me like that?" Mark asked as he scratched his hair and sighed like an old man.

"Because you are a pest! You're annoying, a dolt, and you get in the way of everything!" She started walking towards Mark "You always have to get involved in everything that we do and you're always trying t-" She was cut off as she felt something touch her skin and connect with the back of her shirt. There was a small tug, and she was pulled back and landed on the ground.

"Easy there, princess. You wouldn't want to spoil all the fun of a reunion." Austin said as Emerald pulled her weapon out of Weiss's clothing, Team ACME stood over an unconscious Weiss. "Now that loud mouth is out cold, why don't you all just leave Mark to us, we'll make sure he gets to Beacon _safe and sound_." Austin smirked as he pulled out Hope and Despair and his teammates got into their stances.

"What did you do to Weiss?!" Ruby yelled as she unsheathed Crescent Rose, ready to fight ACME by herself.

"Don't worry, she's not dead. We used a little special creation on Emerald's weapon, it's just going to knock her out for six hours, no big deal." Austin quickly replied as he prepared to lunge at a mostly unprepared JNPRRBY. He was about to deal the first strike before he got hit by a laser beam courtesy of Mark.

"No touchy touchy." Mark chuckled as he faced CME. "Now….I'm guessing that you guys want me dead eh?" He said as he cracked his neck. By the time that Austin managed to recover, JNPRRBY was ready for combat.

"I wouldn't say kill." Emerald smirked as she circled around the group.

"It's more like horribly maim." Mercury said as he circled in the opposite direction.

Just as Mercury's words processed in everyone's minds, Austin lunged at Jaune and hit him with the blunt end of Hope, sending him to the ground before Austin engaged in combat with Pyrrha. Mercury and Emerald took this surprise to lunge in as well, Mercury's foot connecting with Yang's fist, and Emerald's weapon clashing with Gambol Shroud. Cinder kept everyone else busy with her dust, forcing everyone to constantly dodge her attacks.

Mark, gotten tired of having to deal with infinite amounts of Dust getting thrown at him, decided to charge Cinder with Holhack emitting a beam of laser.

"You have too much Dust on your clothing dammit!" Mark exclaimed while Cinder was blocking Mark's barrage of attacks.

Cinder simply smirked and continued to block Mark's attacks one by one, she waited for the right moment, and just when Mark thought he was going to land a hit, she sidestepped and Austin lunged at Mark, delivering a surprise punch to the face, he had managed to knock Pyrrha into a finally standing Jaune and they rolled down a nearby hill into a pack of Beowolves. Ruby and NR naturally went to help them, so everything was just about evened up.

"So it' huh?" Mark muttered while looking at Yang and Blake. They were panting slightly and looked a bit bruised up.

'_I can create a distraction but I need a little bit of time.' _Krim explained as Mark started to glow a mixture of black and red. Blake and Yang looked a bit alarmed at Mark's Grimmdark while Team AME started to glow Black.

"I see you have it too?" Mercury asked while his Black aura turned into the form of a Beowolf.

"That's odd...and makes it more interesting." Emerald chuckled as hers turned into an Ursa. Both of the Grimm constructs roared with power as Yang, Blake and Mark had to cover their ears from the loudness.

"Careful, his is powerful, I can feel it." Austin said as he fired a shot at Ruby, who had made it back up the hill just to be knocked back down it by the unsuspecting bullet.

"RUBY!" Yang exclaimed while her eyes turned red and charged at Austin with her fist pulled back. Austin smirked "Just as I thought." He took a step to the side and threw her to the same hill that the others went down.

Blake looked at Mark with a worried stare. "Go. I can handle them." Mark said while Blake tried to speak but decided against it and went to the hill to save her teammates. "So….it's just you, me and the voice in my head." Mark deadpanned as he cupped his right hand and summoned a ball of pure laser. "I'm too tired and crazy to deal with this right now…."

Mercury and Emerald went down the hill to make Mark's friends predicament a little more complicated, leaving just Austin, Mark, and Cinder. Austin took a step closer to Mark while Cinder stood from a safe distance, ready to observe the fight.

"You know we REALLY gotta stop meeting like this man." Mark chuckled as he asked Krim 'How much longer!?' to which he replied '_Give me a few minutes! Distract him if you can.'_

"The time for talk is over, the time for your death is now." Austin dashed as he said 'now' and swung at both Mark's arms and legs, trying to force Mark to react quickly to tire him out by making focus on more than one attack at once. 'Knowing his hyperactivity, this should wear him out pretty easily.' He thought with a smirk on his face as he charged at Mark.

Mark, who was still concentrating on an unknown topic, only barely managed to slip by Austin's attack. Austin kept attacking in different areas and intervals, causing Mark to slowly become tired. As soon as Austin was about to deal the final blow, Mark pushed the ball into Austin causing the ball to explode into bright lights and Austin to be flown back to where he was before he charged Mark. 'Jesus these guys don't know the correct term for ADHD.' Mark thought with a deadpan as he recovered from Austin's flurry.

Austin swung again and again, waiting for the perfect moment to strike a potential deadly blow, after what must've been at least 40 swings, the perfect hole opened up, he faked a swing one way, and stabbed with Despair, it connected, and Mark had just enough Aura to shield him from the knife entering his chest. The attack sent him flying however, only to be stopped by a tree a few yards away. Mark then stood up slowly, the image of the red gryphon slowly appearing. 'Krim is it ready!?' Mark asked not being able to hold on any longer.

'_Oh yeah, hang on tight!' _Krim responded as the gryphon roared and turned into a ball of pure red energy. It flew away but not before landing a few hits on Austin, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and destroyed the beowolves that we're beating up the two teams. The ball proceeded to pick up the two teams and flew away in the direction of Beacon.

"What in the hell was that?!" Austin said as he stood up, kicking down a tree that had been sliced up. "I'm going to kill him the next time I get the chance, and anyone who tries to get in my way!" He yelled and threw Hope and Despair into two Beowolves that had managed to survive the Gryphon.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Beacon. Glynda and Ironwood we're arguing over something while Ozpin was holding his head.

"Ozpin they were here!" Ironwood exclaimed while hitting the desk with his fist.

"We're very much aware of that, thank you James." Glynda said while trying not to yell at their guest.

"Fantastic you're aware, now are we going to do something about this, or should we stay the course and ignore what is right in front of us." Ironwood said before Ozpin asked "Has anyone seen Ms Rose lately?". Just as soon as he said that, the gryphon managed to land in Ozpin's office with teams RWBY and JNPR all healed up and Mark on the floor trying to stay conscious.

Ruby was so excited with what she had just experienced she almost didn't realized that Mark was about to pass out "That was so cool! Mark how did you? Mark!" She dashed over to him and knelt beside him "Are you okay?"

"Yup….I just need a quick rest that's all." Mark muttered while trying to stand up.

Ruby helped Mark stand up "How did you do that?"

"Trade...secret." Mark chuckled while breathing rather heavily. "I have a message for Ozpin." Mark said as he stumbled towards Ozpin like a drunken person and said "The Queen has found her King, her Knights loyal to the King. His first order in his new world is to kill The Heretic that has been a plague towards his new world." Mark then fell on the ground unconscious. RWBY and JNPR thought it was gibberish but Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood knew very well what he was talking about. They knew that a storm will come towards Beacon…..A storm that will cause a catastrophe.

* * *

**And that's all folks!**

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_

**And we need more questions to answer for an upcoming Q&amp;A (We will do it if we have enough questions) Remember, you can ask as much questions as you want so keep them coming!**


	19. Chapter 18

_**Welcome back to WTWC! Final Fantasy has been consuming me for the past few days, and continues to do so, but I'm fighting it just for you guys!**_

**Don't make me laugh ye bastard. Anyways, new chap comin at yo faces!**

* * *

Mark woke up to find himself in a chair underneath a single light, the rest of the room was dark, soon after Team RWBY and Ozpin walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"Aww poop." Mark groaned as he saw them walked in. He knew that they were gonna ask about his cryptic message and where did he get the information. As Ozpin sat down, Mark noticed that he had an aggressive look on his face but hid it quite well.

"I think you know why you are in here." Ozpin stated as he took a sip from his coffee mug, everyone had a serious expression on their face except for Ruby, who looked more scared at what was going to happen to Mark than what he knew.

Mark sighed a bit before his expression turned goofy and said "Is it about what I said about how two guys walked into a bar?"

Ozpin's face didn't even twitch "No, we want to know everything you know about the Black Aura that has infected you and Akuma."

Mark immediately went bug-eyed like a deer in headlights as he started stuttering. "I-I-I- Don't know what your talking about." He managed to stutter before sighing and said "Alright I'll cut the act. You need to know only about the Black Aura?"

"Any information you know about it, and anything else you know that could prove useful to us." Ozpin took another sip from his coffee. Mark took a sigh of relief as he went on to explain what Krim has explained to him. He explained about how Grimm and Humans once lived in harmony and how Dust was discovered as the next generation of Humans was born from Dust. Ozpin and team RWBY were shocked to say the least by the information that Mark gave.

"So what you're saying, is that Grimm used to not be creatures bent on destroying humanity?" Yang asked, slightly confused and shocked from this explanation.

"Well….not exactly. When they turned into mist for the Humans to control, the negative emotions are more enhanced in order for them to gain more power." Mark explained as Yang just slowly nodded.

"That….actually makes sense." Weiss said, prepared to bash Mark until she thought about his words.

"Wait, then what was is it that you said about a Queen? That sounds important, and you haven't even mentioned it." Blake said, curious to know about Mark's outburst.

"Yeah, what was with that?" Yang added in, raising her eyebrow slightly.

There was a moment of silence before Mark exclaimed "Oh _come_ on! I was about to get away with that! Now I have to re-explain things all over again!"

"Explain." Ozpin demanded, his voice more serious than normal. He knew that that type of information was not supposed to be known by anyone else other then Qrow and a few select others.

Mark sighed once more, scratched his head and said "The Queen refers to someone who has manipulated many, many people to gain what she wants. The Knights refers to people who has more blood on their hands in order to satisfy The Queen. The King refers to one who has no other goal other than to kill The Heretic and to usher in a new world. And The Heretic refers to a man who The King wants dead more than anyone in this world." He ended as he took a deep breath.

"That's some deep stuff right there." Yang said, getting a stare from Blake "What? You gotta admit that it is."

"She's not wrong." Ruby finally added in.

"Do you know who each of these pieces are?" Ozpin asked "Who plays what role in this Kingdom so to speak?"'

"Yes. Yes I do." Mark said while his expression turned neutral. "But for reasons unknown, I cannot reveal them until the time is right." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Time is right?! What better time than right now? Team ACME almost killed you! There might not be another time!" Yang slowly started piecing together everything as she spoke "Wait a minute, that situation fits almost too perfectly."

Mark just grinned at Yang as he said "Shh…..you're getting it but now is not the time. The moment is coming, the day when everything you knew will crumble."

"There isn't a better time Mark, we can stop them." Yang was determined to fit the pieces together as quickly as possible.

"Trust me…..only when the time is right, will I reveal everything." Mark smiled as Yang was struggling to figure it out.

"Now has to be the time, I just have to remember there names." Yang was starting to get angered at herself and Mark, she could remember Akuma, but not the others because they were hardly mentioned.

"When the time has come, The bounds of reality will Fallas a Black plague will rise. Two warriors by the name of Sustrai and Niebieski will rise and slay the monster known as Zhuan, the one who started it all." Mark recited an old legend he read back on earth. "That's enough hints I can give. When I die from the hands of The Queen, That's when I reveal everything." He ended on a sombre tone.

"When you die?! No, we can't allow that to happen! Just tell us now!" Ruby jumped in, the last thing she wanted to hear, was that Mark was going to die.

"Ruby...They're never gonna stop hunting me. I will die one day." Mark said with a sad tone and looking Ruby in the eye. "If I don't bring a friend back from the dead that is." He ended with a sad grin.

"A friend back from the dead? What do you mean?" Blake asked, taking a few steps towards Mark.

"A friend of mine has been dead for a long time. I think it's time to revive him." Mark said with a grin as he stood up. "Well enough mystery for today, aren't we supposed to be assigned our first missions?"

"Wait, what do you mean? What friend died?" Blake wanted to know the answer to this, but she felt she already knew the answer.

"Blake…...Austin died in an airship crash. His soul lives on…..but it's time for me to get his soul back." Mark said in a sombre tone.

"Wha-what?" Blake couldn't find what emotion she was feeling, she cared for him, but was angry that he left for the White Fang, she didn't know whether be upset or not care at all.

"Trust me when I say that he lives….but different." Mark said while looking at Blake with a sad expression. "I'm bringing him home….or dying trying." He ended as he looked at Ozpin with an unknown expression but Ozpin knew what that expression was. It was the expression of a man who wanted his friend back no matter what the cost.

"If there are no more questions I suggest you all get some sleep, your first missions are tomorrow." Ozpin said as he stood up and walked out of the room, Team RWBY followed soon after, and Mark left not long after that. Everyone went to their dorms, silent in thought. RWBY didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

"Who do you think they are?" Weiss asked, trying to figure out the legend Mark referenced.

"Didn't Mark say Niebieski and Zhuan? Aren't those Austin and his last names?" Ruby asked for clarification as they tried to figure out the whole situation.

"But he said Austin is dead, so how could he be apart of it?" Blake retorted "Wait, when was the last airship crash?"

"There hasn't been one since Penny cut one if half at the docks last semester." Weiss said, thinking of any local news broadcasts she could think of.

"And Austin wasn't on that one, which means he isn't dead." Blake said as she looked at the door.

"Maybe he's being corrupted or something? So he's dead in mind, but not in spirit." Ruby said, trying to keep Blake from going after Mark.

"That would make sense, could he be one of the Knights?" Weiss sat down on her bed as she finished the question.

"No, the Queen, King, and Knights are ACME, and the Heretic is Mark." Yang added, bringing in what she had pieced together.

"Hmm, now the real question is which one is which?" Ruby facepillowed and sighed "This is confusing."

"Ruby, you think you can convince Mark to give you a little bit more information?" Yang asked, knowing Ruby was the convincing type.

Ruby shot up "Oh, I can try!" She quickly got up and headed to Mark's room.

"I hope this works." Blake said as Ruby closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, ACME was out of Beacon and Austin was miffed to say the least. "Why do I have to go with Torchwick?!" Austin asked angrily, the collar finally off as they were back in their hideout. "He has Neo, he doesn't me to go make sure he doesn't screw up."

"Extra protection is always nice." Mercury said with a smirk.

"I'm killing you first." Austin shot back without even looking at him.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Austin, do not think, obey. Go to Roman and assist him. You'll understand when the time comes." Cinder said as she stood up and left.

Austin sighed "Dust dammit, fine. I'll go help Torchbitch."

* * *

Meanwhile Mark was sitting in his room, staring towards the ceiling on his bed. He was trying to predict what would happen if RWBY figured out the hints that he gave them.

"_Are you sure that giving away that much will help you? You can get them and yourself killed." _Krim asked, concerned over his friend. Krim manifested in his Gryphon form once again and spread his wings.

"They deserve that much Krim. I can't keep them in the dark for long." Mark said as he looked out the window. Krim looked at him and sighed before dissipating back into Mark.

"_I only hope you know what you're doing man."_ Krim said before going silent. Mark stood there for a short while, staring at the stars.

There was a knock at the door, and when Mark answered it, Ruby was standing there, a confused look on her face "Who were you talking to?" She asked as she looked around the room, only to find no one.

"Just an old ghost." Mark chuckled receiving an "_I'm not THAT old!" _from Krim.

"Oh, okay. Can I come in? I need to ask you something." Ruby looked into Mark's eyes and smiled sweetly, but tiredly.

Mark sighed before chuckling and said "Sure."

"Thank you." She entered the room and sat on the bed that was across from Mark's and thought for a moment how she was going to word the question.

"So….what do you want?" Mark asked Ruby as she slightly jumped from him asking.

"I uh, just wanted to know if there was any other hints you could give to us?" She looked at Mark and at the floor as she spoke. There was a few moments as Mark thought for a moment.

He looked at her for a few moments before yawning and said "The King and The Heretic were once allies, fighting alongside each other in the darkest of times. One day The King was visited by The Queen. The King fell in love with The Queen but The Heretic knew something was wrong about her. When he confronted him, The King banished him for doubting him. The Queen then deceived The King, saying that The Heretic will get in their way. The Queen, King and her two Knights went along with their army to kill The Heretic."

Ruby thought about this for a long while before speaking "Oh, you're The Heretic, so that would make Austin The King wouldn't it?" She stood up in excitement for having figured out the riddle.

Mark chuckled before saying "Who said Austin was The King?"

"Well, you said The King and The Heretic were allies that fought alongside each other, so if you're The Heretic then Austin has to be The King, right?" Ruby was certain this was right, but she started questioning it slightly.

"You are correct but here's a curveball for ya." Mark chuckled before saying "Remember, I said that The King was deceived by The Queen to hunt for The Heretic. So here's my question: Why would The King believe the word of The Queen rather than hear The Heretic out?"

"Because The Queen is corrupting him!" Ruby was sure she had figured it out, now she just needed to find out the names of the Knights and the name of The Queen.

"And that's all I can give for today." Mark said as he started to nudge Ruby to the door. He was slightly scared that ACME was possibly eavesdropping on him but due to his knowledge of Season 2, he dismissed that thought.

"But….but I'm so close!" Ruby said as she was nudged out of the room.

Mark gave her a peck on the lips and said "I know. I like to be cryptic."

Ruby was about to say something, but the door was closed after a quick "Goodnight" from Mark, she went back over to her dorm to tell the others what she had figured out.

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! SEE YA TOMORROW!**

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Welcome to another chapter of WTWC**_

**Where there are NO character deaths whatsoever.**

_**Sooooooon.**_

**We agreed on this Odell. No deaths whatsoever.**

_**That's what you think.**_

**That's what I ****KNOW****. New chapter crashing in your screens!**

* * *

Team RWBY made their way towards the auditorium for the assembly in which they would be selecting their first real mission. They were all excited, but Mark's riddle still rested in the back of their heads, it resurfaced a little bit closer to the front when they saw Mark already in the crowd of wanted to ask him some questions but Ozpin was about to speak so they had to wait for him to be done.

Ozpin cleared his throat before beginning "Today, all of you will be choosing your first mission of the semester, the availability of missions is sorted out by year, naturally, the more difficult missions are for the older students. You may select your mission, and the best of luck to all of you."

* * *

After the assembly, Mark decided to stay near the walls while talking to Krim. "I'm telling you man I'm not doing it!" He said as he was looking at the missions. The mission objective that Mark was looking at said something about finding 7 different colored emeralds and protecting them from a madman with an overpowered robot.

"_Well why not? It'll be fun."_ Krim said as he popped out of Mark's shoulder. He wanted to do some missions for fun and he wanted to see the world.

"I'd rather stay here and relax!"

"_No way bro, You're going out there whether you like it or not."_

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Mark said before he was called over by Ozpin. He was waving him over and was pointing at one of the mission boards.

"_I just did." _Krim said with a smirk before he vanished into Mark's shadow. Mark sighed before going to over to Ozpin. "Ya rang?" Mark asked as he yawned a bit. He knew that he was the headmaster but his grumpiness triumphed over his respect.

"I have a special assignment for you Mark." Ozpin said as he showed Mark the mission he was pointing at "I want you to assist Team RWBY on their mission at Mountain Glenn."

"Wait….isn't that restricted to us?" Mark asked skeptically while noticing team RWBY coming. They had excited looks on their faces due to them picking their first mission. "And I can't fight anyways!" He said as he gestured to himself.

"Normally yes, but there is always room for an exception. Now, go pack your things, you leave shortly." Ozpin said as he started heading over to another group of students that were trying to decide what mission they were going to go on. Mark just sighed a bit before going off and start to pack his things. It managed to take him a few minutes but after he was done, he was off to the airship to meet up with RWBY.

* * *

RWBY greeted Mark as he walked up, Ruby did it with a smile, Yang and Blake didn't change expressions, and Weiss frowned slightly. "You ready to save the world Mark?" Ruby asked him as he got close enough. RWBY greeted Mark as he walked up, Ruby did it with a smile, Yang and Blake didn't change expressions, and Weiss frowned slightly. "You ready to save the world Mark?" Ruby asked him as he got close enough.

"Oh HELL naw! I'm too tired and old for this." Mark groaned as he stretched his back but cracked it slightly in the process. "See? I already broke my back." He chuckled while rubbing it.

"Oh, come on, lighten up a little. No use saving the world with a frown on your face." Yang joked as Doctor Oobleck came wearing a trenchcoat, safari hat and a backpack.

"Good morning Team RWBY and Mark! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck said as he walked up towards them. Ruby and Yang had faces of disgust and surprise while Weiss was wide eyed and Blake had an indescribable emotion. Mark just looked at Oobleck and said "Eh we could have gotten worse." He started to speak really quickly and Mark only caught something about temporary bases, reconnaissance and not having to bring our stuff with us.

"Wait...so we DON'T have to bring out stuff with us!? Oh thank god!" Mark exclaimed as he just chucked his stuff onto the ground. Ruby and Yang chuckled while Weiss facepalmed once more and Blake rolled her eyes in amusement. Oobleck looked at his watch as he said "We're three minutes late ladies and gentleman!" before speeding off onto the ship.

"Well alright then, look's like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oobleck-okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said, trying to stay positive before realizing the situation and put her head down, along with the rest of her team.

"Save the world?! You're going on world-saving missions without us?! I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry. That last one's not your fault though, Ren." Nora said as she walked towards RWBY.

"Hey I don't wanna go. You wanna take my spot Nora?" Mark asked with a chuckle as tried to straighten his back. Nora had an excited look on her face when she said that but Ruby wouldn't have that.

"Mark, you're going, get over it." Ruby said as Nora gave a slight disappointed look.

"Do you see that look? That's the look of a baby getting her candy taken away! You want that on your conscious?" Mark said as he pointed at Nora who still had that look. Ruby and Yang started at Mark with the evil eye that only sisters can do while Blake was not paying attention and Weiss just facepalmed.

"Four minutes ladies!" Oobleck called from the airship.

"Well, wish us luck." Ruby said to JNPR as they turned in opposite directions and RWBY headed to the ship and sat down.

"Yeesh what got you guys so depressed?" Mark asked as he looked at RWBY's expressions.

"Not depressed, just a little surprised I guess." Yang said as the airship took off. Oobleck almost immediately responded to Yang's answer.

"What has you so surprised? Is it that I am the Huntsman you are shadowing?" He asked quickly, catching Yang a little off guard.

"Yeah, I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang answered honestly.

"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I assure you as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck responded, leaving Ruby with a confused expression on her face.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby questioned, confusion evident in her voice.

"Those are truffles." Blake answered for Ruby, leaning towards her a little bit to answer the question.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked again, just as confused as before.

"Those are brussels." Yang answered this time, doing much the same thing as Blake, leaving Ruby even more confused.

"Truffles is the mushroom while brussels is the sprout Ruby." Mark answered trying to clear up Ruby's confusion. She then had a look of realization and said "Ohhh….thanks Mark."

"No problemo, now where exactly ARE we going?" Mark asked Oobleck, confused as to why they would go this far into Grimm territory.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said as Oobleck nodded.

"Yeah I remember that." Yang added in with a look of realization. "It was an expansion of Vale….until the grimm invaded."

"Now it stands as a reminder of the Gimm's hostility and violence." Oobleck said with a grim tone. "Anyways, we're looking for any indication of a possible underground crime network, so we will be examining the ruins for any sign of non-Grimm activity." he explained more thoroughly as the airship landed.

* * *

"Come on, move it! We have to get these bombs on the train, quickly. Do any of you even know what that is?" Roman sighed as he watched the White Fang set up Cinder's plan.

"For your safety Roman, I would advise you _not_ to speak to us like that." Austin said as he jumped down from one of the train cars, the Grimm mask he wore giving off a faint red glow as he landed.

"Right, I forgot you're here, 'The defender of the species' that's what they call you isn't it? Ahh, it doesn't matter, just get back to work." Roman said, waving off Austin as he walked away.

"You are damn lucky that Cinder still has use for you, or I'd kill you right where you stand." Austin said as he walked in the opposite direction, going to help out the other White Fang members finish loading up the bombs.

Roman got into one of the train cars and looked at the only person he trusted here "Neo, you ready for this? This is about to be the biggest job of our lives." Neo smiled and nodded silently "Shame you don't speak though, I would really love to hear your opinion on some of this stuff." Roman finished as he grabbed a case "Pleasure talking to you Neo, got just a few more things to finish up." Roman smirked jokingly at Neo and she silently giggled at Roman's tease. Torchwick stepped off the train car, and got into another one as he finished the preparations.

* * *

Meanwhile Mark was snooping around the ruins, avoiding grimm in the process. As he walked, he looked around his surroundings and sighed. "Of course the bad guys would hide in a bunch of ruins, totally not cliched at all." He said mockingly as he noticed a beowulf coming straight for him. He sighed as he pulled out Holhack and activated his melee function. The laser that came from the rod turned into a mid sized hammerhead of some sorts. "You know I STILL don't know how I managed to create this damn thing." Mark muttered as he charged the Beowulf. The Beowolf tried to slash him but Mark managed to roll out of the way before slamming the hammerhead on it. The Beowulf stumbled a bit but the hammerhead soon dissipated. "Are you kidding me!?" Mark grumbled as he hit Holhack, not noticing that the Beowulf soon recovered and managed to snuck up on him. When he turned around and the Beowulf was about to attack, Holhack emitted a laser beam which hit the Beowulf directly on the head. It soon fell over and started to deteriorate.

"Talk about anti-climatic….Oh well, I'm getting too old for this." Mark said as he yawned and scratched his head. As he started to walk away he didn't notice Oobleck standing right in front of him. "Gah! Jeezus you scared me." He said while jumping slightly.

"I apologize for that Mark, I just needed to ask you a question." Oobleck said as he started to walk forward with Mark following.

"Alright shoot."

"Why do you want to become a hunter?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why do you do what you're doing." Oobleck asked as Mark sighed and put his hands in his pocket.

"To be honest…..I don't know. I always had this dream that we would live the good life. Save the people, become famous….get a girlfriend." Mark and Oobleck chuckled on that last part. "But at the end of the day….. it's not like that. We're the ones that have to save people and sometimes….we can't save them all." Oobleck nodded as they both walked in silence towards to where RWBY was.

After a hard, long day of fighting, Oobleck decided it was a good idea to set up camp for the night. "Blake, Yang, Weiss, Mark, go find a suitable place to set up camp, I need to speak with your leader." Oobleck said as he walked off with Ruby.

Mark sighed a bit before saying "Alright….let's get this over with."

* * *

"Did Oobleck ask any of you guys why you wanted to become a huntress?" Yang asked as she got together materials for a fire, curious to know if she was the only one or not.

"I did, it kind of caught me off guard." Weiss said as she unrolled a sleeping bag.

"I did as well, it definitely was unexpected." Blake said as she carried in the remaining supplies.

"Same here, shocked me when he asked." Mark said as he flopped onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting it either, but I meant what I said." Yang said as she leaned against the wall, sighing as she slide down to the ground.

"Same here." Mark replied as he stretched his arms and yawned. "I have no real goal in life….just being carried along by the wind." He said tiredly as Oobleck and Ruby walked in.

"Tired." Ruby said as she collapsed onto the sleeping bag, exhausted from the long day.

"Alright, we are still in a dangerous area, who wants to take the first watch?" Oobleck asked, to which Ruby immediately shot her hand up. "Excellent, get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Everyone got settled in to sleep as Ruby took up her watch spot, Zwei laying down close to her. After a while, everyone fell asleep as Ruby was looking out at the destroyed city, no sign of danger in sight. So naturally, she was shocked when Zwei suddenly got up and left the room, she quickly followed to find out what he was doing.

"Zwei," She said as she found the dog peeing "You're in a wasteland, you could literally do that anywhere." Ruby picked up the dog and smiled as she heard a noise, she quickly found someplace to hide as two White Fang soldiers walked by. She followed them for a while before they came to a stop and entered some kind of building. She used Zwei to peek around the corner "Are they gone? Bark once for yes, twice for no."

"Bark." Zwei responded with as Ruby stood up, letting the dog down. But soon after, the ground started to cave in and Ruby nearly fell into the newly created hole but caught the edge, Crescent Rose falling just out of her reach. "Zwei, go get help." Her grip slipped and she fell into the pit before Zwei bolted for the camp.

* * *

**And we done! Sorry about putting this chapter off for so long. We had too much work on our hands.**

_**But rest assured, we are planning on getting these chapters out a little more frequently. As always, Favorite! Follow! Review! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time!**_


	21. Chapter 20

**So we're back…...after….how long?**

_**Far too long, life gets busy, and I keep forgetting where I'm going with these things.**_

**More like we're too lazy and forgetful. Ah well at least Summer vacay is comin up!**

_**Also true! Which means more lazy and forgetfulness! Oh boy…**_

**I know. ONTO THE CHAPTER!...Wait why are we here?**

* * *

Zwei came rushing back into the camp WBY had set up, and barked a few times, waking up the sleeping girls.

"What is it Zwei?" Yang asked as she tiredly rubbed her eyes and sat up, she looked over at the dog whom quickly headed back towards the hole that Ruby had fallen in. "Hey, wait up!" Yang got up and grabbed Ember Celica before chasing after Zwei, the other two girls getting up long after.

"Doctor Oobleck! Something's wrong!" Weiss yelled as she rushed outside, trying to catch up with Yang and Zwei.

"Yes I noticed as well. Has anyone seen Ruby?" Oobleck as they all looked around, failing to notice a bright red cloak. Blake and Weiss noticed as well before all three of the rushed to where Zwei and Yang were, failing to notice that they forgot one other person.

"Ruby? Where's Ruby? Did we leave her at the camp?!" Yang was panicing more and more with every step, eventually stopping to make sure that Ruby was missing. "Where is she?!" She screamed, only to be answered with a bark from Zwei, she walked over to the dog only to see a gaping hole in the ground, next to it, Crescent Rose.

"Oh no." Yang said as she walked over to her sister's weapon and knelt beside it "She must of fell in here."

"Ya don't say." Mark said as he popped out of nowhere, scaring everybody.

"What the hell? Where did you-?" Weiss asked, slightly angered from Mark scaring her.

"Magic." Mark said while chuckling a bit. "But seriously, I ran over here after I heard some weird noises."

"Noises? What kind of noises?" Yang asked, standing up and looking at Mark as she spoke.

"I heard something crumbling, yelling, screams and a train whistle." Mark explained to Yang as he looked down the hole. He looked down the hole, smirked and said "In another moment, down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again."

"What are you talking about you dolt?" Weiss said as she walked up to the hole "You think Ruby is really down there?"

"First, that was a quote Weiss. Second, Yes I do believe so." Mark explained as he looked at Crescent Rose. "Why else would she leave her weapon behind if she didn't go down?"

"You think the White Fang got her?" Blake asked, stepping up to the hole as well "If they're here, Roman's probably here as well."

"Only one way to find out." Yang said as she looked at Oobleck with concern and worry.

Oobleck took out his bottle and it transformed into a flamethrower/club. Mark stood there wide-eyed and gawking at the bottle as Oobleck just said "We must find her."

"Then we don't have a moment to lose!" Yang said as she jumped into the hole, determined to find her sister.

* * *

"What should we do with her?" Austin asked as he gestured to the little girl that had just been thrown on the floor.

"I don't know, throwing her around is kind of fun. Been making my day a whole lot better." Roman answered with, a smile on his face.

"Her friends will be here to get her soon, maybe we should just kill her." Ruby's eyes grew wide.

"Kill the leader of the team that's been disrupting every move we make? I like the sound of that, I'll let you handle it though. It's more your style than mine." Roman turned and walked into one of the train cars, leaving Austin and Ruby by themselves.

"Now, how should I do this?" Austin had a sadistic smirk on his face as he slowly drew Hope and Despair, Ruby had never been more afraid in her life.

As Hope was placed against the girl's throat, an explosion was heard in the distance, causing Austin to look up and Ruby to slip away from the knife.

"Son of a-" Austin grabbed Ruby just before she got out of reach, and carried her into the awaiting train as WBY, Mark, and Oobleck came into view.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as her younger sister was carried into the train. "I'll kill him!" Yang dashed towards the train, her eyes turning red as she approached.

'Dammit Austin! Why you gotta change the canon!?' Mark thought with wide eyes and panic as he and the others jumped onto the train. Mark knew that he would kill Ruby to get to him but he still doesn't know why he's doing all this.

As the others climbed the train, Yang was enraged at Austin carrying Ruby away.

Yang was charging through the train, determined to catch Austin and save her sister, but a lone figure stopped her, Yang knew exactly who it was and she wasn't sure who she wanted to fight more.

But Neo decided for her, swinging her umbrella at Yang to get her to engage in combat as her friends ran by into the next car.

"Save my sister!" Yang yelled as she charged Neo, determined to take her down.

"Ok but don't rough her up too much." Mark joked before him and the others ran ahead.

As they entered the next car, a large man with a chainsaw sword walked in, the trio stopped for a moment.

"I'll take him, you two stop Akuma." Weiss said as she activated a Glyph to dash at the man, keeping his attention off of Blake and Mark.

"Blake, it's just you and me." Mark said towards Blake. "I'll take Akuma, you take Torchwick."

"Sounds like a plan." Blake replied as they entered the car to see Austin and Roman already waiting for them. Mark took a sigh and scratched his hair as he saw Austin pressing a knife towards Ruby's throat.

"We were starting to think you'd never show up." Austin said with a sadistic grin, his voice wasn't masked and Blake had a familiar feeling when she heard him. "Now, I think this party can finally begin." He removed the knife from Ruby's throat and smacked the blunt part of the knife against Ruby's temple, knocking her out in the process.

"Oh for god's sake….. now you've done it." Mark grumbled as his Aura flared up. His hands and feet glowed with Aura as he charged up his Semblance. He noticed that his Aura had bits of Black inside it but he decided to dwell on it later.

"Perfect, you always come through when I need you to, Mark." Austin unsheathed Despair and readied his knives with a sadistic grin. "Come on Marky, let's dance."

While Mark and Austin were about to fight, Black and Roman were about to fight as well.

"Ah ah ah, little kitty. Weren't you at the White Fang assembly? We're on the same side." Roman said as Black Aura swirled around him. It showed the image of a taijitsu that was about to strike but Blake didn't falter, preparing to fight for her friends.

As Blake charged Roman, Austin charged Mark, step for step the two fights almost seemed in sync with each other, that was until Blake used her dust powered shadow clones, putting her at a much larger advantage against Roman.

On the other side of the car, it seemed like Austin and Mark were even, blocking each other's strikes blow for blow, the fight looked like it could go either way, a battle not only between friends, but a battle between entities as well. As they tired themselves out, Austin decided to call on his Black Aura to help. When the dragon appeared, Mark noticed something that would change Krim's life: Ash was dead all along.

"_So she was dead eh?" _Krim spoke as Mark called on his black aura to help. "_Then this would be my last fight for now."_

Austin broke off his attack on Mark for a moment to catch his breath and plan his next attack, he noticed that Roman had long since lost, as had Weiss. So he figured they were close to the destination.

"I think it's just about time to end this." Austin stood up straight as his semblance started to kick in and his breathing went back to normal, but just before he could charge Mark again, Blake dashed at him to try and hit with a surprise attack and give Mark an opening. While it did catch Austin off guard, he reacted quickly enough to deflect the incoming Gambol Shroud, he countered by grabbing Blake's shoulder, kissing her, and then kicking her away "Shame you didn't listen to Roman, we could've been together again." Blake had a look of realization before fainting leaving only Mark to fend for himself.

He managed to charge up his Black Aura before he remembered that the train was about to crash into the wall. He used his aura to turn into a ball of red light and managed to pick up everybody and attacked Austin at the same time. Unfortunately he couldn't get away before the train hit, causing everybody to be knocked out. Mark was barely conscious but he was picked up by Austin and carried away.

* * *

"Ruby was lost, but we got a much more versatile recruit right here." Austin said as he tossed Mark's body down in front of Cinder and someone else.

"He better be as good as you said he is, or it's your head." The man next to Cinder said.

"Don't worry about it, he's perfect for this, trust me on this, I've never been wrong.

Mark took this cue to open his eyes and jump up. He scratched his head like an old man before saying "So this was your plan all along eh Niebieski?"

"You never stay down do you?" Austin said as he put the tip of Hope to Mark's back "You know I could kill you right now if I really wanted to."

"If you did though, you've would have done it while I was asleep." Mark sighed as he grabbed Hope from Austin's hand, looked at it for a bit before tossing it back at him. He looked behind him to see Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and The man looking at him. "What? Never seen a guy who can take a knife straight from someone's hand like that?" He jokingly asked before saying "But seriously, what do you want?"

"You think this is a cliché? We're not going to tell you what our plans are, we aren't movie villains." Austin said as he smacked Mark in the back of the head "Do you ever get smarter?"

"Do you ever get laid?" Mark asked with a grumble before Austin smirked and motioned towards Cinder to which she replied with a wink. Mark's jaw dropped in surprise as he said "You serious?"

"Let's just say, being bad isn't all that bad." Austin said before dropping Mark to a knee with a kick to the back of his head causing him to slowly fade in and out of consciousness. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Mark's mind, Krim looked like he was about to pack up shop and leave.

"Where are you going man?" Mark asked Krim as he looked towards the skies and spread his wings.

"_I'm leaving man. Ash was dead all this time so I've no purpose left in this world."_ Krim replied with a sad tone.

"I'm gonna miss you man….good luck in Grimm heaven."

"_Good luck down here man. And before I go…..you wanna become a faunus?"_ Krim said as Mark turned wide eyed.

"You serious? I thought you can't do that."

"_Being a grimm entity gives me this ability. But be warned: Once you say yes, you can't go back. So, will you become a faunus?"_

"Yes. Yes I will." Mark said with a grin as Krim smirked as well.

"_Ok but be careful. This will hurt." _He said before shooting lasers out of his eyes and into Mark's. He yelled in pain for a good 5 minutes before the pain stopped and Krim had a satisfied grin.

"_I've given you faunus abilities in the form of those eyes that will help you in your journey. I will also come back from time to time if you need me so keep a space reserved for me aight? But be careful, those eyes react to your emotions in an odd way that I cannot explain."_

"Aight man. See you later!" Mark said as he watched Krim fly up into the light. As he walked away, he noticed a mirror besides him. He took a look and he noticed that he had eagle eyes.

* * *

"Right, I remember now, knocking you out." Austin bashed Despair into the back of Mark's head before looking at the Grimm that has flooded the city being cleared out "I think it's our que to leave." Little did he know, Mark wasn't knocked out but in actuality he was enraged. He stood up and headbutted Austin with as much force as he can. Cinder and the others were surprised at how much force he can still give after being hit in the back of the head.

"DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT." Mark said with evident rage in his voice.

Austin took a step back after the headbutt "You are fucking dead!" He tackled Mark and held Hope in the air before bringing down with force, aiming for Mark's heart.

Mark grabbed Austin's arm, twisted it and stood up while he was in pain. He managed to get his arm around his back before saying "Why do you hate me so much!? We've been through fucking hell together!"

"It's very simple here Mark, if you're not with me, then you are my enemy."

Mark took a deep breath and thought for a while.

"Well it depends on what do I gain from it, if i'm gonna get hunted down or not and the fact that will you guys kill me or not."

"We will kill anyone that stands in our way!"

"Jeez Austin, that's a bit cliché there as well. And you've only answered one question."

"It won't be so cliché when I rip out your throat." Austin was beginning to be irritated and his grip tightened on his knives. Mark noticed it and casually put a hand on his weapon.

"And why would you do that?" Mark asked cautiously as he squinted and prepared for a fight.

"Because, you've become quite irritating, our plans will not be interrupted anymore!" Austin said as he lunged at Mark but was stopped by Cinder.

"What are you? Why are you stopping me?" Austin was furious, he wanted to end Mark right here and now.

"Calm down now Austin. Don't want to kill our new recruit." Cinder said as he walked towards him.

"But…" She was right, and Austin stood down with a growl of disapproval and sheathed his weapons.

"I take it he doesn't want to work with me. So I'm just gonna leave…." Mark said as he tried to slink away.

"You're not going anywhere." The unnamed man stepped in Mark's way, one hand on his weapon.

"If we're taking him, we need to do it soon, the Grimm are almost cleared out and Glynda's here." Mercury said, trying to get moving before the Beacon students all realize what's going on.

"Yeah, it'd be probably best." Mark sighed before he looked at his reflection in a puddle. He noticed that his eyes started to glow brightly but stopped shortly afterwards.

"We'll be fine Mercury, don't be so-" Austin was caught off by the sound of a yelling girl.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Ruby yelled as she shoulder charged Austin, sending him into a nearby building. WBY, JNPR, and CVFY followed not far behind.

"Kill them dammit!" Austin yelled as he got himself back on his feet, watching everyone engage in combat, he smirked as he unsheathed Hope And Despair, searching for a target to fight.

As Austin eyed Ruby, he was cut off by Blake, an angry look in her eyes.

"You're mine you lying bastard!" Blake sliced up with Gambol Shroud, knocking him into the air.

Austin recovered and managed to barely block Blake's next attack before they landed and got into their respective stances.

"So the kitty cat finally figured it out, you finally know I'm not Akuma." Austin smirked as Blake narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you leave? I thought I'd never see you again!" Blake was furious, and she showed it in every way possible.

"I did what I had to do! The better question is why you left in the first place!"

"What you're doing isn't right! Don't you see that?!"

"I think we can fix that point of view of you have." Austin took a step back before dashing forward, Hope and Despair ready to strike. Luckily Mark came in, blocked the attack and pushed Austin away.

"It's going to be ok Blake. Trust me." Mark said as he put a hand on Blake's shoulder. She was about to object before noticing his new eyes.

"You're going to deny the lady her dance? How rude." Austin's expression became serious and he swung Despair at Mark. He managed to get hit but the wound wasn't that thick.

"You're right I shouldn't. Blake you want to have a go?" Mark asked Blake as she walked up with an angry expression and said "Gladly." before rushing into combat.

"Perfect." Austin dodged Blake's first strike, and the second, before Blake used her Shadow Clones to throw his pattern off guard and land a hit smack dab in the jaw.

Austin recovered from the hit and rubbed his jaw "That hurt." He dashed toward Blake and delivered blow after blow, she managed to block each one as they came, but they didn't seem as strong as the ones that were used when he fought Mark. Austin swung a couple more times before getting in a lock with Hope and Gambol Shroud, he smirked as they struggled for power.

"Ahh ahh ahh, second knife." He stabbed Blake in the stomach with Despair, and quickly pulled it back out, whispering in her ear as he lowered her to the ground "I'm sorry." with a sad expression.

Mark managed to hear what he said due to his newly founded senses and walked over to Austin. He put his hands on Blake's wound and patched it up just enough so she can live and took a breath and sighed before saying "I'll go with you, just don't hurt anyone else."

"Good good, then I'm going to need you to be knocked the fuck out, or at least act like it. They won't really buy that you're coming with us otherwise." Austin looked over at the fighting between everyone else, and smirked.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. And one more thing." Mark said before smiling, eagle eyes showing "I'm proud of you and I'm gonna be a loose cannon." before screaming "EEYOW!" and falling down face first.

Austin picked him up "I got the target, let's get out of here!" Austin yelled before taking off in the opposite direction of the fighting, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald following soon after. RWY and JNPR was about to follow, but stopped immediately after seeing Blake on the floor.

"Blake, no!" Yang immediately rushed to her partner and started trying to stop the bleeding "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." Tears were streaming down Yang's face as she tried to keep Blake alive. Luckily, the wound wasn't nearly as deep as they thought and it wasn't hard to patch up, once Pyrrha stepped in and helped the distressed Yang.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. But we should get her to the infirmary back at Beacon." Pyrrha suggested as Yang picked Blake up.

"Then let's get her there as soon as possible." Yang made her way to one of the airships that were waiting.

"Don't worry Mark, we'll rescue you soon." Ruby said as she turned to catch up with her teammates.

* * *

Austin dropped Mark on the floor in one of the rooms of the White Fang's base "Damn, why did I agree to carry him the whole way here?"

"Because Mercury bet you twenty Lien you couldn't do it." Emerald said as she looked at Mercury, who couldn't believe Austin actually did it.

"So Mercury, I guess you owe me twenty Lien." Austin smirked, and Mercury's head dropped in defeat.

"Man you guys are loud." Mark grumbled as he slowly got up and yawned.

"Hey, he's awake." Emerald said as Cinder and Roman walked into the room.

"Good, then we can get started then." Cinder smirked as she approached Mark.

* * *

**WE'RE BACK!**

_**And better than ever! Kinda...I guess. Real life has gotten the best of me, but no longer! Expect more soon!**_

_**Favorite! Follow! Review! See ya next time!**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**We here with another chapter!**_

**Sadly.**

_**Them be fightin words boy.**_

**Not exactly.**

_**Well...yeah, you're right.**_

**Onto the chapter?**

_**Onto the chapter!**_

"Alright! Time for Operation: Save Ruby's boyfriend!"

"Yang, that's not what it's called." Ruby sighed as she laid out a "map" she had made herself.

"I know, but I like that name better." Yang had a triumphant smirk on her face as everyone gathered around to go over the plan again.

"Okay, so we know that he has to be somewhere in the forest, since that was the direction they headed off in." Ruby began.

"But have you figured out exactly where this place is yet? You've been at this for a month ya know." Weiss interjected, preferring to know where they were going instead of just wandering the woods for hours until they found it.

"Uhh, no, not quite. But I think I found a general idea of where it is at." For an entire month, Ruby would head out into the woods trying to find where Mark was being held at, after all her classes were done, it was all she did, and now was the time for her to save him. She only hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

"A general idea? That hardly seems like it'll be enough to _find_ a White Fang base. There's a reason it hasn't been found yet."

"Weiss don't be so hard on her, she has made a lot of progress on this and has worked hard at it." Blake said as she walked into the room, she had been stuck in the infirmary for the whole month, despite the wounds being healed after a week. But Ruby would visit her and tell her the progress she had made everyday, and Blake looked forward to it.

"Blake, you're back!" Yang yelled as she ran up and hugged her partner, who flinched slightly.

"Stomach's still a little sore, careful there Yang."

"Oh, sorry!" The blonde let go and they went back over to Ruby.

"Okay, so the plan is to head over to his area that I've pinpointed the base to be located in, and once we find it, infiltrate and save Mark!" Ruby said, getting little reaction from her teammates.

"That's it? Find, go in, save him? It's going to be a lot harder than that sis."

"I know, but we gotta try something! We can't just let him stay in there! We don't know what they're doing to him!"

"I agree, they could be doing to him what they did to Austin, and I don't think we need to lose another person to that." Blake said as she stood up and started getting her stuff ready.

"She's right, we can't sit back and do nothing anymore! So let's go save Ruby's boyfriend!"

"Yaaaaaaang!" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair as they both stood up and began getting ready, Weiss was the last one up.

As they opened the door, they noticed that Team JNPR was standing on the other side.

"So we heard what's going on and we decided to try and help you guys out." Jaune said sheepishly as the others agreed.

"We want to get him back as much as you do." Pyrrha said with a kind smile. 

"Will we get to smash heads?" Nora asked curiously.

"No Nora…..not yet." Ren said with a tired expression.

"It would make getting through everything easier, Ruby." Blake said as she placed a hand on her leader's shoulder.

"Let's go then, we're getting Mark back." Ruby smirked as everyone headed out towards the forest to retrieve their captured friend.

As Ruby and the others got to the base, Cinder and her gang were about to leave said base.

"You can handle it right?" Emerald asked as she got up from an ammunition crate.

"Don't worry about it Emerald, he'll be fine." Mercury smirked as he got up and cracked his neck.

"He hasn't betrayed us yet." Cinder said as she opened the doors and noticed that there was company.

Austin noticed her look and said "We have intruders?"

"Let the new kid handle it." Roman said as Neo nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We expect results from you, Mark." Cinder said as he emerged from the shadows. He was still the same but with a noticeable scar on his forehead, had a more tired expression with a white fang mask dangling on his neck and white fang armor. He also had a trench coat that's brownish red.

"Don't mock me Fall. Now please, I recommend you get away from here as far as possible, I have a feeling it's gonna get messy." Mark said with a deadpan as the others chuckled and got into a car. They drove off as Mark looked into the cliffs and noticed a shine. He chuckled and smirked as he went into the compound.

"Where are you goin', buddy?" Austin came around the corner as Mark headed in "We have some people to fight, and kill." He drew Hope and Despair "You going to help? Or do I have to do this myself?"

"I recommend you take care of Cinder and the others. I should be able to eliminate all the targets." Mark said as he pulled out Holhack. "What? Don't trust my abilities?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, there is just not way in Hell I'm missing the chance to fight with you again. Let's make it a game, whoever kills more, wins 50 Lien."

"I. Don't. Kill." Mark said with a serious expression and tone. "Plus we've worked alongside each other a lot of times. Go take a break, I got this."

"I don't need a break, and you better kill, otherwise they'll just keep coming back. I will not let them come back!"

"Wow...you really want blood on your hands. Didn't you go on that damn massacre a long time ago? Oh yeah now I remember….Because I couldn't get their screams out of my HEAD!"

"You're still weak, don't worry, we'll fix that when Cinder gets back. But for now, we have some people that are eager to die."

"Trust me Austin. And besides, I'm weak because I want to be, allows me more freedom. Now go!" Mark jokingly said as he lightly pushed Austin, trying to get him out of the compound.

"You think you can order me around? No one orders me around! I call the shots! Now are you going to kill them! Or am I going to kill all of them myself!"

"Who was the one left in charge here? Me, because I'm the more reasonable one. I don't want blood on my hands. Now please, just protect Cinder and the others. We need them in order for our kind to become more powerful."

"They don't need protection, no one can match their strength. Now, I'm here to fight, not talk." Austin turned toward Blake "Hey there, sweetcheeks." Blake's eyes narrowed and she immediately charged Austin, which he blocked the oncoming attack with ease. "Come on, I know you can hit harder than that." He kicked her back into Jaune, sending them both to the ground.

"DAMMIT AUSTIN! Now I have to clean up YOUR mess!" Mark grumbled with tiredness. "And you wonder why I don't work with you these days." He said as everybody noticed him there. "Oh boy….." He gulped as the others ran towards him, weapons ready.

Blake got back up and got into a stance instead of charging this time, realizing that rushing him wasn't the best idea. This time, Austin charged Blake and she managed to block each swing that came at her, but didn't see the leg sweep coming, as she fell to the ground, Austin chuckled.

"Did you ever think you could win?" Austin crouched above her and stuck both his knives just under Blake's arms. "Why do you want to beat me so bad, huh? You can't do it, you know you can't."

"Because she still loves you dammit!" Mark exclaimed as the others looked on in confusion.

Austin turned quickly towards Mark "You stay out of this Mark! It doesn't concern you!" He looked back at Blake, whose expression of anger was gone, and it was replaced by one that Austin had not seen before.

"She can't kill what she loves. It will tear her apart to kill the one she loved." Mark said putting a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Can you bear to kill your loved one and not suffer regret?"

"Will you just fuck off a moment? Like I said, this doesn't concern you. Go deal with them." Austin waved Mark off and looked back at Blake.

Mark sighed and shook his head as he walked towards the other seven.

"Sorry about this...it's been a long month." Mark said with a chuckle.

"Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. Sorry about ditching you lot."

"Weiss, sorry for not being there to mock and criticize you." Weiss was about to object but he already moved on.

"Yang, sorry for abandoning Ruby and not being there to crack bad jokes." Yang chuckled at the last part.

"And Ruby…..Sorry for leaving you alone and not being there to help." Ruby started to cry as she hugged Mark. They hugged it out for a bit before letting go with smiles on each others faces.

Austin pulled his knives out of the dirt and sheathed Despair, holding Hope in both hands he slowly raised it above his head "I'm sorry Blake." He slammed the knife down into the dirt next to Blake's head. His voice was but a whisper "I can't…..why can't I do it?"

Mark looked on in sadness and, with a whisper, he said "Because you still love her….."

Austin stood up and sheathed Hope "I suggest you all leave here before I change my mind. Go back to Beacon, I'll tell Cinder you escaped with Mark." He turned and headed back inside the compound, closing the door behind him.

"...Now I wanna go back." Mark chuckled with sadness. "Oh well, let's go home….. back to Beacon I guess." He said as he walked off, looking at the White Fang mask. The others looked on at their former/current comrade in sadness as they walked off as well.

"There seems to be a lack of bodies here, you'd think with Austin staying it would have been a lot more brutal." Roman said as they entered the compound, seeing most of it rather unharmed confused them.

"Was there even a fight? It looks more like someone was throwing an iron ball around in here." Emerald added in as they continued their walk until they finally found Austin. He was scratched up, cut, and bruised. It looked like he had been in a brawl, but he had actually just been assaulting the walls for the past thirty I minutes.

"What happened here? Where is Mark? Where are the intruders?" Roman asked as he walked towards Austin, his cane raised up.

"They got away, took Mark with them. I couldn't fight all eight of them by myself."

"You fool!" Roman hit Austin in the back of the head with his cane and Austin quickly turned and grabbed Torchwick by his throat.

"Don't you EVER try that again, or I will rip out your entire throat!" The grip tightened before he let go at Cinder's expression.

"Austin, you know what happens when you attack your superior." Cinder said as she stepped toward him.

"Yeah, well no one orders me around! I'm calling my own shots from now on!" Austin yelled before swinging a powerful punch, surrounded by Black Aura at Cinder, she dodged and he hit the wall. When the dust settled from the impact, Austin was long gone.

Meanwhile, Team RWBY, JNPR and Mark saw the impact from far away. Mark's Black Aura flared up due to the influx of Black Aura that was released.

"Oh dear god Austin…..Guys, go back to Beacon and get help…...I'm gonna go get my friend back." Mark said as he ran back to the compound. He noticed a figure that was running in the woods, trailing a faint outline of Aura in the process and decided to follow.

Austin was dashing through the forest as fast as he could, hoping to gain as much ground between himself and the White Fang as possible before the search teams were sent out to find him. He knew what would happened if they did track him down, and he wouldn't be able to take on that many people by himself, he knew that, so he kept running. "Gotta find a spot gotta find a spot." He ran until he came across a dead end "Just my luck!" He turned and headed back in a different direction.

Finally managing to find shelter inside a cave, Austin decided to wait out the WF search parties while resting and tending to his wounds.

"Okay, this should be good. I had a good headstart on them, they won't go this far." He took a deep breath and laid down, letting his body respond to the exhausting sprint it had just went through.

"You're right, they won't be looking here." Mark said while revealing himself from the shadows.

"Shit." Austin quickly stood up and drew his knives, ready to defend himself.

"Calm down Austin, I'm not here to fight. Look, I already surveyed the area and there's no one near here except me and you."

"Why are you here? I told you all to leave." He coughed a little, his lungs still gathering air. Mark took out a first aid kit and started to tend to his wounds.

"Because I saw that explosion that you pulled." Mark replied as he tried to wrap gauze around a rather big cut. "Now stop moving man."

"That was meant for Cinder." Austin pulled away from Mark. "But I missed and used it to escape instead. Now go back to your friends, they're probably worried about you."

"They should be fine. By now they should have reached Beacon and sought medical attention but for now, I'm patching you up." Mark said as he wrapped the last wound. "There that should help you out."

"You done? Now get out of here, if they find us here we're both dead. And I am not letting that happen."

"Which is why we're leaving. Together."

"You think I can just walk back into Beacon after what I did? It's not that simple."

"I never said Beacon man."

"Then where the hell am I supposed to go? There isn't anywh-

"Quickly check over here!" "Come on, this way!"

"Shit, they're getting close. Get out of here, I'll keep them away from you." Austin grabbed Hope and Despair and made for the cave's entrance.

"No way in hell man. We ride together…..we die together." Mark chuckled as he pulled out Holhack and ran for the entrance as well.

Austin stopped Mark "Listen, go back to Beacon. Go to Ruby, you've been right with her this whole thing. You need to be with her to end this."

"And you've been with Blake. I need you alive so she can have someone to laugh with, to cry with and to be happy with."

"This is something I need to do, besides, I am not letting these bastards kill me here. I am not going down like an animal, I'll meet you in Vale tomorrow morning. That's a promise."

"You and I both know you're not gonna survive this onslaught, especially with Cinder and the others. We can do this together….like we always have."

"We haven't done anything together in a long time, and besides, if I heard them right, it's definitely just White Fang flunkies. I can handle them, now get out of here before the big baddies _actually_ get here and kill us both."

Mark looked at him with an angered look and regret on his face before swallowing what he had and said "I'm staying in the shadows ok? I'll only come out when you're in danger. Trust me, they won't kill me."

"Mark, I want you to get out of this, tell everyone what you went through when he captured you. You'll be the hero, you deserve it. You've dealt with enough shit, now go."

"And you've dealt with even more shit than me, I fucking refuse to let my friend die so I can gain fame, I. REFUSE. TO. LOSE. MY. FUCKING. PARTNER."

Austin sighed "I told you, I'll make it through this." He smirked "Trust me." He took off out of the cave "Get back to Ruby! She's probably worried sick about you!" He made his way to where he heard the shouts "Hey assfaces, looking for me!" He stopped as the search party looked at Austin, a determined look on his face.

Mark looked at him with a sigh and muttered "You better come back, you fucktard." before taking off into the woods in the direction of Beacon.

"I'll go get Cinder." One of the members said as he took off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Austin through Despair and it stuck in the back of the faunus's head. "Now, let's begin this." He charged at the group, ready to strike.

"Where in the world is Mark?! What's taking him so long?" Ruby was pacing the room back and forth as the day grew closer to the end. She had been waiting for him to return all day, and she was worried sick.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a rather tired Mark. Ruby immediately jumped onto Mark, crying as she hugged him while the others just smiled.

"What took you so long? I was worried sick!" Ruby took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I was visiting an old friend…...one that I might not see for the rest of my life." Mark said as he looked out into the woods.

**Well that's sad.**

_**You know what else is sad?**_

**Deez nuts?**

_**Get off my Document.**_

**Eh, don't feel like it. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter y'all. Do what readers normally do when they like a story.**

_**Favorite! Follow! Review!**_

**See ya next chapter!**


End file.
